Jealousy,Hate, and Love
by Karai-san
Summary: Himeko decided to go out with Souma that made Chikane to fall under self pity but then a transfer student, someone who knows Chikane,appeared and brightened up Chikane."I'm Chikane's boyfriend and...fiance.Nice to meet you Himeko!"CXH
1. Chapter 1

_*--Hello everyone!!! This is my first fanfic.(well actually it's not, I just deleted all the stories I wrote here in ffnet since I wasn't able to finish it since I was studying SERIOUSLY in the past…and I think it changed since I became a lazy person) This story is different from the original storyline of Kannazuki no Miko. I removed the mecha thingy since that part is really irritating. I hate mecha…anyway…I retained some parts of the story so and also this is slightly AU. Himeko is living with Chikane in her mansion since Himeko's dorm was set on fire (I just changed the idea that the robots were the ones that destroyed the dorm and replaced them with fire.)_

_Disclaimer: Of course I won't write a fanfiction if Kannazuki no Miko and the characters are mine. They belong to their respective owners! If it is mine, I would definitely kill the Orochi and the 7 necks…and remove all the robots there…and make Souma and Makoto a couple…since they suit each other._

_Alright…now let's get over with the story…I'm finished blabbing here…--*_

"_I'm sorry…I-I…" Chikane stuttered as she tried to let her, Himeko, how she felt towards her since they first met. "Chikane-chan, I love you." Himeko said firmly, gazing at Chikane's quivering sapphire eyes._

'Sigh… another dream.' Himemiya Chikane thought to herself as she slowly gets up. She proceeded to the bathroom and started removing the purple nightgown she's wearing and started to take a bath.

"Why do I dream about you so often? How I wish that they are all true…" she whispered to herself as she rinsed off the soap on her perfectly curved body.

After some time, she was finished. She put on a yellow bathrobe and went outside the bathroom to change. While putting on her clothes she heard a knock on her door.

"Ojou-sama, breakfast is ready." Kisaragi Otoha said without opening the door leading to the Himemiya's princess' room.

"Thank you Otoha, I'll come downstairs after I finish changing." Chikane stated.

After a few minutes, Chikane went downstairs and proceeded to the dining room. When she entered, she was greeted by a familiar face of an angel

"Good morning Chikane-chan! Come on, let's eat." the blonde with purple eyes said, pulling Chikane to her seat.

"Good morning, Himeko." Chikane said, showing her beautiful smile to her. As she seated on the chair, Himeko seated to the chair next to her. Seeing the food already served for them, they started to eat.

"Chikane-chan…umm… I already prepared our lunch later. I'll give it to you later. And um…can I ask you something?" Himeko asked, showing a curious look on Chikane.

"Thank you Himeko and sorry but if I'm not mistaken, you're already asking me a question, Himeko." answered Chikane, giggling as she saw the faint blush on Himeko's face.

"W-well…" Himeko stammered as she tried to say something.

"I'm sorry Himeko, I was just teasing you a little. Anyway, what is the question you want to ask?" she asked, thinking that the blushing face of the girl beside her doesn't cease to amuse her.

"Umm… I just want to ask i-if you and O-Oogami-kun ah…" As she paused for a moment, Chikane thought that perhaps the girl is hesitating of finishing her question so she said, "Yes? Go on, Himeko." encouraging the blonde to continue.

Himeko sighed, trying to remove the embarrassment she's feeling, and continued with what she was saying, "Are you and Oogami-kun going out?" after finishing her sentence, Himeko wore a worried face and looked at Chikane.

"I don't know where that came from so no, we are not." Chikane answered firmly and added, "Why do you ask Himeko?" Even though she knew the answer to the question, she was in denial of the truth that she will hear from the other girl. This saddened her but she always masks her feelings just to protect her current relationship with the one she loves deeply.

"I-it's because Oogami-kun asked me out. Since there are rumors about you and him, I would break up with him if you said yes." realizing what she just said, she blushed again.

"…So you already decided to go out with him? Congratulations, Himeko." she smiles slightly trying to show the other girl that she's happy.

"T-thank you…I hope that's alright with you." She stated, her blush slightly becoming darker.

Unknown to Himeko, Chikane was really hurting at the moment. She's thinking that she would not be hurting if she just said "yes" to Himeko but she knew that would be lying to her. She doesn't want to lie to girl beside her so she decided to eat and try to forget what happened in their conversation, especially the fact that Himeko is now Oogami Souma's girlfriend. As if feeling what the other girl feels, Himeko tried to focus in eating.

Otoha, who saw and heard everything, was clenching her fists at her side. _"Of course it's not okay with her you monster! How could she do this to Ojou-sama? Is she really that dumb? Oh Ojou-sama…"_ she thought, full of pity with her mistress.

After eating they went outside the house and rode Chikane's limousine to go to school. Before they separated, Chikane asked, "Will I see you again at the same place at lunchtime?"

Himeko nodded and said "Yes! I'll see you later Chikane-chan."

"Alright Himeko."

At lunchtime, walking gracefully as a true lady should be, Chikane headed to the Rose Garden where she and Himeko will meet. When she arrived there, she saw Himeko, preparing their food, which Himeko prepared before they ate their breakfast that morning. Chikane calmly approached Himeko, waving a little as she was noticed by the purple-eyed girl, sitting under the tree at the middle of the Rose Garden.

_*--Alright…that's the end…of the chapter I suppose…don't worry I'll do my best to update faster. Maybe I'll be able to update on Friday. Hmm…but I would like to know what you guys think about the first fanfiction I made. Please be kind to me! --*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*--I edited my mistakes and re-uploaded this^_^--*_

Chikane walked towards Himeko and stopped a few steps from her. 'Why would she meet me during lunchtime when she already has a boyfriend? She should be with him rather than me right? I don't know if I will be happy or sad about this. Perhaps I should ask her or shouldn't I?'

"You can sit now Chikane-chan." Himeko suddenly said without looking at Chikane. The blue-haired princess was surprised that Himeko knows that she's already inside the garden but she just brushed it off and did what Himeko asked of her. Her body instantly does what the blonde tells her to, even though her mind is hesitant to do it sometimes.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you cook this morning." Chikane said.

"Ahh! No problem Chikane-chan. I volunteered yesterday to cook our food for today." Himeko said, frantically waving her hands to convince Chikane that it really is alright to her.

"Alright then. Let's eat shall we?"

"Mmhm!"

Himeko cooked sweetened omelets and some sushi for them to eat. They were simply cooked but they were all delicious. The blonde cooked simple dishes but these dishes reach the standards of the blue-haired princess. She sometimes thinks that Otoha has been teaching Himeko to cook but a little hesitant to admit it, at least, since she knew that her faithful maid is not that fond of Himeko.

"Himeko, is it alright with you if I ask you something personal?" Chikane asked.

"Yes Chikane-chan. What is it?" Himeko answered.

"Is it really fine with you and Souma that you spend your lunchtime with me?" Himeko was startled upon hearing the question.

"A-ah…He umm….He said he has some things to do…Y-yes…That's right!" Himeko said stammering as if she was not sure of what she's saying.

Chikane just nodded her head and didn't ask some more even though she clearly sees that the nervous girl she's talking to is not saying the truth or at least the entire truth. She doesn't want to embarrass the girl so much since they are eating. After lunchtime, they both headed to their respective classroom.

After two subjects, Himeko's class was dismissed early since the teacher for the last subject is absent. Himeko arranged her things and prepared to leave. She approached her best friend, Saotome Makoto, who is still seated on her seat and arranging her things.

"Hey Mako-chan! Are you going home to you're aunt today or to your parents?" Himeko asked knowing full well that the brunette can't stay at the dorms since it was burned to ashes. They were roommates before the dormitory was burned.

Makoto stopped with what she's doing and said, "I'm staying at my aunt's today y'know since it's nearer the school. I have to come back here tomorrow since we have track practice for the coming tournament." She smirked then added, "What about you Himeko? Are you meeting up with Jin-sama? I know full well that he wants to be with you everyday and looks for you after his class."

Two red tints appeared on Himeko's cheek and nodded to Makoto's question. 'Himeko really gets flustered easily when I tease her about him. Well, she's the type of girl that gets embarrassed when asked out. That's Himeko for you!' Makoto thought to herself.

"Ahaha! Chill Himeko. Wait but why are you going to meet him now? Don't tell me…" Makoto trailed off at the idea coming into her head.

"H-hai Mako-chan…I umm…agreed t-to be his g-girlfriend." Himeko stammered.

"WHA---mpf!" Makoto stopped herself from screaming by putting her hands on her mouth. She doesn't want to let other people know about this of course. Knowing that her friend is already dating the famous Oogami Souma, Himeko might be targeted by his rabid fans and hurt her. Really, what kind of best friend is she if she let that happen?

She composed herself and stared at Himeko. Seeing her best friend staring at her like that, Himeko felt uneasy and fidgeted. Makoto beamed at her and said, "Congratulations Himeko! I'm really very happy for you! But Himeko, are you really sure that he's the one for you? I mean, you told me three days ago that you only consider him as a friend?"

"Uh-huh…I told him that and then he said that if it's okay with me to try and be his girlfriend for a month and see if friendship really is all I can give him." Himeko said softly.

"…And you agreed." She sighed, "You really are an angel, Himeko. A month is a very long period you know. You're willing to do that even though you're sure that he's only a friend, well… aren't you?"

"I-I'm sure. I don't think he's the one for me but he's my childhood friend and I don't want to hurt him so I at least want to give him something.

Makoto sighed again and said, "Alright then Himeko. Well, you better go now. You don't want to keep him waiting. I heard that he and Miya-sama are excused to their last two classes since they are practicing for the tennis tournament."

"Okay Mako-chan. See you on Monday!" Himeko lifted her bag and left the room. After a few seconds, Makoto sighed again. "I hope you'll be fine after that Himeko. Good luck."

At the tennis court, Chikane and Souma are taking a break from practice. "Oogami-kun, before I forget, I want to congratulate you. I heard from Himeko that the two of you are already dating." Chikane said, giving him a smile.

"Ah yeah... Thanks Himemiya-san but did she tell that it was only for a month?" Souma said.

"No she didn't." Chikane answered. To be truthful, Chikane was taken aback by the information given to her but being her, she will not let others see this and hide it.

"I see." He sighed then added, "She really is a kind person. Himeko will not let others know about that unless it is really needed and even though she knows that I'm not the one for her, she's willing to give me a chance to prove my love for her. I thank her for that."

Chikane smiled at what he said and said, "Yes... yes she is."

"Chikane-chan! Souma-kun!"

The two tennis players looked at the direction of the voice and found Himeko running towards them. She stopped in front of them and panted.

"Hey Himeko, I knew you're going to meet us here. " Souma said. Perhaps it was instinct that told him about Himeko's arrival but he didn't care about it because all that it mattered was that Himeko came to see them.

Himeko took a deep breath and said, "Well I know that you wanted to see me every dismissal so here I am. I also want to see how you and Chikane-chan play tennis since I haven't seen the both of you play. Every time that I try to watch, the tennis court is always full of students. You two sure are famous. " She gave him her usual timid.

"But Himeko, we already ended our practice a few minutes ago." Souma said, scratching his cheek and then looked at Chikane who saw this.

"Oogami-kun, let's play one last game for Himeko. You do not mind, don't you?" Chikane offered.

Souma and Himeko beamed at this. Souma agreed and they played for another game. After thirty minutes, the game ended where Chikane won by one point. The three of them talked while preparing their things. After that they all walked to the gate of the school and headed down the stairs leading to a parking lot downstairs.

"Are you both sure that you'll be okay to go home on you're own? You know I can accompany you home? Souma asked looking at the two girls.

"Yes but if you want to, you can use your bicycle and take Himeko to my home." Chikane suggested.

"But Chikane-chan..." Himeko cut in, "I won't let you go home alone."

"She's right Himemiya-san, perhaps its better that the both of you go home together." Souma speculated.

"Please Chikane-chan..." Himeko asked.

Chikane sighed and said, "As you wish Himeko."

They separated ways and headed to their respective homes.

*--_See...Told ya...I'm updating on Friday and today's Friday (at least here I don't know about yours...ahahah!!) Oh man...I have to study because our midterms are coming...perhaps I will be able to update after two weeks. But I'm not really sure you know. But don't worry; I'll do my best to update earlier. Thank you to those who read my story. OH! I will also change the summary of the story; our internet was fixed this morning! ^_^--*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*--I'm back! As soon as I had some free time from babysitting my new baby sister, I wrote the new chapter. I uploaded after my last update. I told you that I will update as soon as I can. I'm true to my words am I not? Ahaha! So here is chapter 3...please enjoy!--*_

"I'm home."

"Oh welcome home Souma." An aqua-blue haired man appeared wearing a black long sleeved shirt and brown pants. "I was just going ahead to the airport when you arrived."

"Really? Who is coming Kazuki-san?" Souma asked, removing his shoes.

"You're brother is coming back to Japan today." Oogami Kazuki, Souma's adoptive brother and the priest of the temple, said.

"Tsubasa Nii-san is coming? Oh great! Can I go Kazuki onii-san?" he asked, resembling a child asking to be taken to the amusement park. Kazuki can't help but laugh at the teenager's gestures.

"I'm sorry Souma-kun, but you're not allowed to come." A man with a messy golden hair, a man much younger than Kazuki but a few years older than Souma, appeared. His wide smirk can be seen on his beautiful face. "You have to go to the backyard and fix your motorcycle. I already bought the parts yesterday."

Souma sighed and said, "Fine. I'll do it Yukihito-san but make sure to go home as fast as you can alright? I want to see Tsubasa Nii-san."

Kazuki nodded and Yukihito just chuckled at the behavior of the teenager. Every time that the youngest boy on the Oogami household talks or refers to his "Tsubasa Nii-san", his cool attitude becomes of a young child ready to head out and play with his friends.

"We'll go now Souma. We don't want to waste anymore time, do you? Haha! The little boy is so excited to see his onii-san." Yukihito said, walking towards Souma and then ruffled his black soft hair.

Souma removed Yukihito's hand from his head and said, "Yeah...yeah...go right now will you?"

"Fine then, we'll leave the house to you Souma. The dinner is already prepared by Yukihito-san." Kazuki said, gesturing to Yukihito to follow him as they left the house.

Souma smiled and proceeded to his room. He prepared his clothes and took a bath. While bathing, he thought about his real older brother. 'Tsubasa Nii-san is coming tonight. It has been five years since i last saw him.' After taking a bath, he proceeded to the kitchen to eat and then, he prepared his things to fix his broken motorcycle.

When Chikane and Himeko arrived at the Himemiya mansion, they were greeted by a beaming Otoha. ' Looks like something happened, I wonder...' Chikane thought to herself.

"Welcome home Ojou-sama, Kurusugawa-san." Otoha said while bowing her head. 'Interesting, she greeted Himeko.' Chikane thought amusingly.

"We're home. Did anything happen while we were out Otoha-san?" Chikane asked as she walked past the head maid. Himeko followed, bowing slightly at Otoha's direction.

"Yes, Ojou-sama. A letter from a relative came. The letter was placed on the table in your room." Otoha said and then added, "I'll prepare the dinner now, Ojou-sama. Please excuse me."

Chikane gestured her hand, signaling the maid that she can go. The maid proceeded to the kitchen as Chikane and Himeko proceeded to their rooms. After saying things about seeing each other for breakfast, they separated. As Chikane entered her room, the pain and sadness that she felt since she knew about Souma and Himeko's relationship, took a toll on her. Putting her bag on the table, she walked towards her bed and sat on the edge. She sighed, feeling tired of everything that happened.

'...A month... I can endure it for a month, can I not?' Chikane thought and looked at the table, seeing the white envelope lying on it. She sighed again and opened the light. Even though the sun is still setting, Chikane thought that it is better to turn on the light so that she will not have any trouble in reading the letter.

The moment that Chikane turned the white envelope and saw the name of the sender, "Himemiya Kaito", she beamed, temporarily forgetting about her problem about Souma and Himeko, and her forbidden undying love for Himeko.

She opened the white envelope, revealing a light blue paper. She began reading the letter.

"_Hey Chi-chan! How are you? Long time no see perhaps? Don't worry my beautiful and GORGEOUS cousin! Kai will be coming to Japan to be with you! I asked grandpa about this and he that, I also have something important to tell you when I arrive there. In two weeks Chi-chan, we'll see each other again. I miss you!"_

She stopped reading and carefully put the letter back to the envelope. 'Kai Onii-san is coming to Japan in two weeks!' she smiled at the thought. 'His way of talking, even with letters, hasn't changed a bit, still playful indeed.'

She put the letter on the table and changed her clothes. After that, she happily walked towards the door and proceeded to the kitchen to have dinner. When she arrived, she noticed that the food is already served for her and Himeko. Himeko is already seated on her usual seat, waiting patiently for the blue haired woman. She smiled and walked to her seat and seated. Chikane and Himeko began eating and talked about school. Chikane remembered something that she needs to say to the maid.

"Otoha-san, please prepared another room. Make sure that everything will be in order. A guest will be coming after two weeks." Chikane stated to the maid who smiled and nodded.

"Who is your guest, Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked because of curiosity.

"An important person from America will be coming, Himeko. When he arrives, I'll introduce you to him. I'm sure that the both of you will be close friends, just like us." Chikane said.

"Okay Chikane-chan. I'm excited to meet him." Himeko said smiling at Chikane.

Chikane smiled and nodded at her. As they continued eating, Himeko can't stop thinking of the guest that will be coming after a few weeks. She smiled at the thought of meeting someone who is important to Chikane, which will make her know more about the blue eyed woman beside her.

Back at the Oogami's, Kazuki and Yukihito, with Tsubasa arrived at the house. Tsubasa had his long teal hair tied in a ponytail. He is wearing a blue polo shirt and black trousers. His sharp red eyes, hidden beneath pointed sunglasses, showed his aggressive personality. Simply looking at the said teal haired man would make any woman faint because of his cool aura around him.

"We're back, Souma-kun!" Yukihito shouted.

After a few seconds, the closed door of the house opened, revealing a sweating Souma. He beamed at seeing his older brother and run at him, hugging his teal haired taller brother. "I'm so glad to see you Nii-san!"

Tsubasa ruffled Souma's hair and smirked. "I'm also glad to see you Souma. You've grown into fine young man."

Soume let go of him and said, "Thanks Nii-san!"

Tsubasa and Souma talked right there. Seeing the both of them excitedly talking about different things, Kazuki and Yukihito proceeded to the room where Tsubasa will stay and put his luggage there. They think that they are really blood related that whenever the two of them sees or talks about one another, they're attitude changes dramatically. Seeing them leave with the luggage, Souma led Tsubasa to the living room where sat down talked some more.

_*--...and that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Before I forget, Himemiya Kaito is a character that I created for this chapter. Also, Chikane might be a little OOC when Kaito appears but please bear with me. If I'm not mistaken, Chikane was also a small child, innocent and pure just like Himeko, even in this life cycle, so I think that is alright. But don't worry, only A LITTLE. If I go overboard, please just tell me by updating or sending me a message alright?_

_I also want to say thank you to __**Kannazuki no miko fan**__**, **__**Seven Tenths**__, and __**krugern**__ for reviewing to my story. Please continue in reading or and tell me more about it and the problems, questions or worries about the story. I'm alright with criticisms since it helps me to improve myself. ^_^_

_Well...regarding my next update... Perhaps next week I will be able to update. I hope that there are less school works next. Week...So...until then alright? _

_Please review to those who have time to --*_


	4. Chapter 4

_*--Hello! I'm back...Wooh...this is chapter 4...I think I was able to update this week... It's a good thing that I didn't lie about updating right? Oh...I will not put any disclaimer/s anymore ok? I already put one on the first chapter...I think that's fine right? Well...let's get on with the chapter! ^_^--* _

After eating, Chikane and Himeko were silent while walking to their rooms. The hallway is a little dark. Sensing Himeko's fear, Chikane decided to hold Himeko's right hand while walking. Thankfully, for Himeko, it is dark and the red tints on her cheeks will not be seen by the beautiful woman beside her.

"...It's alright isn't it?" Chikane asked. Uneasiness is overwhelming her. Not sure if she will be happy or terrified with her actions.

"What Chikane-chan?" Himeko replied, wondering where the question that went out from Chikane came from.

"...for me to hold your hand like this?" Chikane answered. 'Even though you're already dating someone Himeko, I can't stop the urge of wanting to hold you...' she thought.

"Yes, Chikane-chan. I'm thankful that you'll hold me like this." Himeko said.

"..." Chikane is furiously blushing at the answer given to her by Himeko. At this point, Chikane's heart is already beating so fast that she can hear it shouting against her ears.

Himeko realized what she just said, "I-I...am truthfully happy so thank you, really."

"I see." Chikane said, smiling. 'Even just for a while, I want to be close to you Himeko...even if I'm not the one you love..."

Shortly after that, no words were uttered by both women. They stayed silent, holding each other's hand and enjoyed the company of the other. When they are already in front of Himeko's room, Chikane decided to talk.

"Good night, Himeko. I hope that you'll have a wonderful sleep." Chikane whispered but loud enough for Himeko to hear it, giving her a smile.

"Thank you Chikane-chan. Good night." Himeko answered, smiling back at her strangely timid friend. She looks downward, even if she can't see her clearly; she can tell that a graceful smile is dawning upon her from Chikane. Knowing this, she felt warmth spreading all over her face.

"Himeko" Chikane called out and when her sun of her life reacted by looking at her, she assumed, she added, "Are you going out tomorrow?"

"Yes. Me and Souma are going to meet tomorrow at four in the afternoon." she answered, "He asked me before lunch break today and..." she trailed off.

Chikane is heartbroken. 'Stupid! How can I forget about him?' she thought. Doing her best to shrug the pain in her chest, she added, "I see...and?"

"W-well... You remember about what I've said that he has some things to do back at the rose garden?" Chikane nodded and affirmed it by saying "yes", I told him that I'll go with him tomorrow if I can have lunch with you today. He agreed at this of course." She finished.

In an instant, the pain that was pestering Chikane's heart, vanished and was replaced by warmth. Grateful, Chikane smiled at her. "Then what you said to me was a lie, Himeko?" she teased.

Stammering pathetically, Himeko answered, "I-I d-did not! I'm...well...we should have been together during lunch s-so I told him to do other things since I can't be with him. He must have done "some things" during the time that we were in the garden, whatever it was or were...ahh...right?" at this point, Himeko is completely embarrassed for ranting on but a little happy that she was able to say an excuse.

Chikane smirked, "Of course, Himeko." Then, she began to step towards her room, adjacent to Himeko's, but stopped after a few steps. "Is it alright with you to accompany me tomorrow morning? I have something to buy tomorrow for the incoming guest."

"Yes." Himeko answered back, shocked with the fast response. 'Approving automatically like that...' she thought.

Chikane glanced at her, saying, "Thank you very much Himeko. Sweet dreams and see you tomorrow." Then she proceeded to her room and entered.

'...so much for telling myself that I'll finish my home works tomorrow morning.' She finished her thought and sighed as she entered her room. She took a quick shower and slept, looking forward for the next day.

_*--I'll end it with this. Haha!! It is short, I know. You know...I just realized that the pacing of this story is slow? Am I right? The Himemiya Kaito, the character that I created myself, has nnot yet appeared...Hm?...XDdon't worry..I just want to show more ChikaneXHimeko moments...as well as showing everyone the angst whenever Chikane remembers about Souma and Himeko's "current" relationship. Perhaps I'll update on Monday? Haha!!I'm still true to my word. I updated this week and I will continue on keeping it so I'll be sure to update on Monday. Maybe Kaito will arrive on the next chapter (Pray that I'll be diligent to type what I've written...XD)_

_Again...thanks for __**Kannazuki no miko fan **__and __**krugern **__for reviewing...I just hope other people who read this story also updates...oh well...It's not required but it makes me happy to know that there are people who continue on reading this story. Oh! I also want to thank those who added me and the story to their favorites and story alert ..._The problem is that I forgot their umm. Pen Names...oh well...Thank whoever you people are!!!XDIf you review and tell me your pen names, I can thank you on my next update.^_^_

_Sorry for the mistakes that I did...ahaha!!(Including in the mistakes that I did in the previous chapters...) You know that they are unintentional....--*_


	5. Chapter 5

_*--Here is the update! It is short like the last chapter but...oh well...I'm kind of busy lately...I hope you understand...Hm...I'll be busy two weeks after this week so...perhaps I will not be able to update soon...Hm...Maybe I'll update after my exams...?ahaha!!!well...here is the new chapter...--*_

The next day, Chikane and Himeko took their breakfast and headed out. They went to a mall, riding a limousine owned by none other than Himemiya Chikane. After a few hours, they were able to buy a silver star locket as gift for the guest. The locket costs a few thousand yen. It is a few but it certainly made Himeko think that Chikane certainly is a Himemiya, the richest family in Mahoroba. After that, they proceeded to Souma and Himeko's rendezvous point and arrived there just in time. They saw Souma sitting at a bench and approached him. Souma saw them.

"Himeko! Himemiya-san!" he called out, standing up from his seat.

"Hello..." Himeko said, blushing as always.

"Hello Oogami-kun." Chikane greeted. Knowing that it's already time for her to separate herself from Himeko, she added, "I better leave now. I have to return to the school to attend a meeting. Take care alright?"

"Yes Himemiya-san. Thank you." Souma said bowing slightly.

"Yes Chikane-chan, you take care too." Himeko said, smiling at Chikane. She wants to stay a little bit more with Chikane but she knows that she have an agreement with Souma.

Chikane nodded at them and left. She went to her limousine and the moment it sped off, her mask shattered and her eyes began to sill with tears. 'I can never get you to love me... I wanted you to be mine but you already belong to someone, even just for a month... I'm afraid that you'll realize that you love him and continue your relationship...' at this, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Ojou-sama." Her trusted driver said. Chikane just nodded her head when her driver glanced at her.

As the week progressed, Chikane did her best to stop thinking about Himeko but it was all in vain since they live in the same place. She made herself busy with the tournament and student council affairs, but it did nothing but to make herself think of Himeko more.

Himeko noticed Chikane avoiding her lately but afraid of asking her why. Also, she always go out with her current boyfriend. She has no choice but to spend her tine with him during lunch because of his insistence to spend more time with her as much as he can, saying that a month is too short.

Eventually, a week has passed. Chikane asked Otoha and her driver to go to the airport and take the guest that will be arriving that day to the mansion. After a few hours, they arrived. Chikane and Himeko greeted him the moment he entered the house. Seeing Chikane, the man beamed and exclaimed, "Chi-chan!" as he embraced her.

_*--And that's the end of the chapter...kaito has arrived...I don't want to elaborate more of Chikane's depression so...it's shrt again...ahaha!!well...till then??_

_Thanks to __**Moonlight**__ and __**siari chan**__ for reviewing!!^_^I also want to say thank you to __**Tichha**__ for adding the story to the favorite story^_^--*_


	6. Chapter 6

_*--Yeah...I'm back with a new chapter...XDWe don't have classes this week so I was able to update faster...ahaha!! Hmm..but maybe this is the last update for this week._

_I really don't want to put any disclaimer or whatsoever here so please understand...XDIt drives me crazy going on repeating things over and over again...Let's start on the new chapter shall we?^_^"--*_

"I missed you Chi-chan! I'm so happy to see you again!" the guest said as he continuously hugged Chikane. Everybody, except for Chikane and Otoha, was shocked by his sudden actions towards the Himemiya heiress but what made their jaw drop was the fact that the ice princess returned the gesture by embracing him back.

"I missed you too..." Chikane softly said.

The man let go of Chikane, stepped back, and bowed his head as a symbol of respect towards the mistress of the house while saying, "I give you my thanks for letting this gentleman stay at your mansion." After that he raised his head and smiled at Chikane. The other maids who saw this were blushing, even Otoha herself was blushing. Thoughts were running in their heads like 'A prince has come to the mansion! He's so handsome...I want him... Please be stay here forever my prince!'

Himeko looked at him. She can clearly see that the man who will be staying at the mansion is truly handsome. He has a messy crimson hair that makes him look aggressive but his kind fallow eyes contradict the idea. He is a head taller than Chikane and can hold his posture perfectly, giving him a decent man image. Even though he is currently wearing a red t-shirt and sienna colored pants, he clearly looks like a rich man, born to captivate the eyes of women.

Despite these things, Himeko was not impressed. His actions a few minutes ago, in reality is only a few seconds, gave her a very bad impression of the said man. Seeing another person embracing Chikane makes her sadand slightly mad for reasons not yet realized.

Her thoughts were cut off when the man caught her staring. "Who is this lovely woman, Chikane?" He asked, looking at Chikane and then back to Himeko.

"She is Kurusugawa Himeko, a school mate and friend of mine. I suggested that she lives here with me since the dormitory was caught on fire." Chikane stated looked at Himeko and saw her bowing her head towards him.

"I see... It's a pleasure meeting you Kurusugawa-san. Let me introduce myself. I am Himemiya Kaito. I lived here in Mahoroba when I spent eight years of my life here in Mahoroba until my parents decided to stay in America." he bowed his head formally towards Himeko and then glanced at Chikane, "I'm Chikane's boyfriend and... to meet you Himeko!" he stood staright again.

This time, gasps were audibly heard from everyone, including Himeko and Chikane. Kaito was just standing smiling at everyone, proud of what he just did. After a few second of silence, Chikane said, "Kai-kun! We're not kids anymore. Please don't say that!" Himeko looked at Chikane, she saw the faint blush displayed on her face. This made her feel a little melancholy.

As if on cue, Kaito's attitude change and became mischievous and playful. "My, my Chi-chan... Of course I'll say that. It's the truth isn't it? Look at yourself. You're blushing!" he said, smirking at Chikane, "You're cute as ever Chi-chan!"

The blush on Chikane's face turned red this time as she said, "I-It's... No! It's all in the p-past Kai-kun... A lot has happened and...So you're not my boyfriend!" Hearing this, Himeko thought of times that she hears the perfect and respectable heiress stammers. She realized that this is the first.

"Well..." he sighed, "I still want you Chi-chan...?" At this, Chikane's blush intensifies. "...you know, it doesn't change the fact that you're still my fiancée." He smirked.

'T-this man... how dare he say that to her!' Himeko thought. The next action of Chikane shocked and scared her to her core.

Chikane smiled at him, still blushing, and said, "Yes. I know Kai-kun."

'W-what did you say Chikane? D-did you just say what I've heard?' Himeko thought as she looked at Chikane, dumbfounded.

Chikane took a deep breath and said, "Come on, let me show you to your room." She gestured for him to follow her. She glanced at Himeko and asked, "Are you coming with us Himeko?" Himeko shook her head, refusing Chikane's invitation.

Chikane nodded her head and then she left with Kaito signalling for the maids to take their leave. Himeko was left, still thinking of what just happened. She decided to go back to her room and take a bath to cool her head. She went inside the bathroom and removed her clothes and opened the shower, closing her ayes as the water pored on her.

"Chikane-chan's fiance? I can't even imagine her with anyone but me! How dare he come here?" Himeko whispered. As she realized what she just she gasped. 'D-did I just said what I just said?' she thought. She giggled to herself nervously and said, "Of course. I don't see her interested in men so I only see her with her classmates and me, her friend."

She continued taking a bath but even though the water is cool to her contentment, she can't deny the fact that she certainly do not like Himemiya Kaito. A half hour passed and she's finished taking her bath, wearing only a towel around her body, she left the bathroom and proceeded to her cabinet where her clothes are kept. After a few step, her cellphone rang.

"Hello? Who's this?" Himeko asked, telling herself that she should have looked at the name of the caller first before answering.

"_Himeko! It's me, Souma!"_ Souma said on the other line.

"What's up Souma-kun?" Himeko asked wondering if the man on the other line will ask her again to meet with him.

"_I was just wondering, are you free tonight?"_

"Yes."

"_Great! Let's go out tonight, my treat. I want you to meet someone."_

"Hmm... I'll see you."

"_Ah1 I'll pick you there at six. Goodbye. Love you."_

"Yes. Goodbye Souma-kun." Himeko answered back as they hang up the phone.

'She still wouldn't say the three words that I've been meaning to hear. Time is running out. I don't think I can match up to "her" still. When will you notice me Himeko?' Souma thought.

"Souma! Tsubasa-kun called for you outside." He heard Yukihito call to him outside the door.

"Yes. I'm coming!" Souma answered back.

_*--Oh yeah!!! That's the end of the chapter...You know I've been meaning to ask this a long time ago (just how much is "a long time ago" anyway?XD)...Do you prefer faster but shorter updates or slower but longer updates? As you can see the chapter's length ranges from 600-1500 words and they are short (I think and I know some you think so too). Please review so I will know what you like. Oh if you will choosethe first option, I'll update weekly and sometimes twice a week. If you choose the latter from my options, it might take a month before every update. It's a long time isn't it?XD_

_Again, thank you to __**Moonlight-chan**__ (Thanks that you like it even though the last chapter is so short... and thank you for always reading the story^_^), __**siari chan**__ (It makes me happy that you want to read more so here's the new chapter for you to read. I hope I do not disappoint you.), __**Tichha**__ (Thank you! I hope I do not disappoint you with the story^_^), __**Honulicious**__ (it's ok. I'm Thankful enough that I know you're reading the story.^_^ And yes the story is somewhat similar to marimite, now that you said it. I just thought that I want to make Himeko suffer a "little" frustration because of Chikane. Chikane, in the manga, anime and other fanfictions, always end up being depressed GREATLY...now I want to see Himeko sufferXDhaha!but I don't know If I will be able to portray it splendidly. Maybe I'll take my time making her angry? I think I like that better...XD), and __**krugern**__ (thanks for updating to chapters 4 and 5, it makes me happy^_^ I like it how you tell me about things that I don't realize in the story, about their cute moments...XDI love sweet moments as well as sad moments and i love it when it is pointed out...XD)_

_That's it. Wait for the next chapter!!^_^ --*_


	7. Chapter 7

_*--Update! O yeah...I will not delay things so let's go on with the story!^_^--*_

**Kaito's POV**

I arrived here in Japan the exact date wherein my beautiful and gorgeous cousin received my letter. I know this since I've hired an agent to watch over Chikane ever since Otoha told me that Chikane invited a friend to stay at her house. I was shocked by this. I know that she acts differently to other people except to her parents, me, and Otoha. Curious as I am, I wanted to know what this Kurusugawa have done to Chikane... and here I am and found out something.

The two weeks that I have said in the letter is the number of weeks where I can observe Chikane closely, I asked the agents that I hired to take me with them whever they will carry out their orders. Pity, that's what I felt when I saw Chikane sad whenever Kurususawa-san would go out and spend with his boyfriend named Oogami Souma. Chikane avoided her as best as she could. This gave me some hints of what is really going on. For someone like me to not notice this would be humiliating. Chikane is in love with Kurusugawa Himeko, too sad that it's an unrequited love...is it?

On my point of view, Kurusugawa-san is a cheerful person. She is kind and honest, and easily embarrassed. Funny as it seems but I noticed that the smile she is giving her current boyfriend cannot be compared to what she gives to Chikane. My agents told me that Kurusugawa-san has an agreement with Oogami-kun that she will be his girlfriend for a month. I asked them why but my agents told me that Kurusugawa-san rejected him but gave him a chance to be with her. Perhaps this is the reason why she can't give him her heartfelt smile. She's kind, too kind. This woman who caught the heart of my "sometimes" cruel cousin is really an amazing person. Sacrificing her freedom for the sake of another, I see it as a noble deed.

Two weeks have passed. I left the apartment that my dad owns in Mahoroba and went to the airport with some of my things. My agents carried out their orders and told the airport to fake my arrival in Japan. The airport agreed instantly when they knew that it was I who told this. They will not disobey the wish of a Himemiya.

"Goshujin-sama!" I heard a familiar at the airport and saw Otoha walking towards me. Really...I told her that she can call me by my name since we're childhood friends. She really... has not changed...nah! Perhaps she did. Look at her! She's already a lady.

"Hey Otoha!" I called out to her. I walked a little towards her and stopped when we're already a few steps from each other.

"Goshujin-sama, it is nice to see you again." She said.

"Come on now Otoha, you know I hate it when you call me that." I said, scratching the back of my head. It is really embarrassing when you're childhood friend calls you that.

"I'm sorry Kaito-kun." She giggled, "Come now. Ojou-sama is already waiting at the mansion. We should not keep her waiting shouldn't we?"

"Yes you're right. Let's go."

When we arrived at the mansion, I was really excited to be with Chikane already and became giddy. Otoha saw this and just giggled at my antics. I did not mind it when she laughs at me since she rarely laughs, perhaps because she wants to be a proper model to the other maids in the house. If I remember correctly, Chikane would always tell her to call her by her name but Otoha could not even stop herself form saying "Ojou-sama". Old habits die hard right? Contrasting Chikane, I'm so stubborn and childish that I would always play pranks on Otoha whenever she would call me "Goshujin-sama". That did the trick and I finally convinced her to call me by my name.

The instant I entered the house, I saw Chikane and Kurusugawa-san. I was so excited. I called out "Chi-chan!" and embraced her. It seemed like everyone who still doesn't know me that well was shocked by what I did. Knowing my "sometimes" cruel cousin, they probably haven't seen this side of Chikane. No. Kurusugawa-san is here; they must have seen it already but did not mind since Kurusugawa-san is a girl, unlike me who is a boy.

Everything from there went on. I pretended that I do not know Kurusugawa-san. When I introduced myself to her and when she knew that I am Chikane's boyfriend and fiancé, she was so shocked. Victory! My plan is working! I can't believe this. Even Chikane and Otoha were shocked. They are so amusing.

"Kai-kun! We're not kids anymore. Please don't say that!" Chikane said. As if I didn't know that Chikane...

"My, my Chi-chan... Of course I'll say that. It's the truth isn't it? Look at yourself. You're blushing!" I said, smirking at Chikane, "You're cute as ever Chi-chan!"

The blush on Chikane's face intensified as she said, "I-It's... No! It's all in the p-past Kai-kun... A lot has happened and...So you're not my boyfriend!"

"Well..." I sighed, acting as if disappointed, "I still want you Chi-chan...?" Yes, that's my question to myself. I just voiced it out, telling that I will have Chikane back. At this, Chikane's blush intensifies. "...you know, it doesn't change the fact that you're still my fiancée." I smirked. I glanced a little at Kurusugawa-san. Alright! I knew it. She's not having a good time over there.

I looked at Chikane as she smiled at me, still blushing, and said, "Yes. I know Kai-kun." My, my Chikane...You really loved our little game in the past. Me as you're pretending boyfriend and you as my fiancé. I know you already knew a little of what I'm doing right now.

Now I looked at Kurusugawa-san. She's really funny! Look at her face. A little dumbfounded there aren't you? Oh nice... you are really interesting.

Chikane asked Kurusugawa-san if she would like to come with us in showing me to my room. She rejected the offer as we left. When Chikane and I arrived at the room, I sat on the bed and gestured to her to take a seat beside me.

"What are you planning Kai-kun?" she asked me. She's really sharp, isn't she?

"Hmm...You'll know it soon. But I'll tell you this much, pretend that our game in the past is real." I told her in a serious manner.

"Fine. But remember this; do not play pranks on Himeko." Bull's eye! Are you reading my mind Chikane.

"Ehh! Come on Chikane. What fun would it be if I will not include Kurusugawa-san in my pranks? You know that my old habit is that and you're telling me not to include her. That would be hard I tell you!" I exclaimed at her.

"...I will not be able to stop you anyway...Do what you want but I will not ask Himeko for forgiveness in your behalf even if you beg to me." She said. My controlling powers are working! I'm a magical being! Bwahaha! I love it when I'm telling myself those things.

"Yes! Of course, you know that I'm mischievous but I'm not a jerk like other people. Ah...perhaps a little but...Oh well...I'll do pranks that I know will benefit her. I assure you that." I said, meaning every word that I said.

"Thank you." She stood up, "Do you need other things, Kai-kun?"

I shook my head, "No. You can go to your room now. I'll see you tomorrow. It's already late."

"Alright. Good night Kai-kun"

"Nighty-night Chi-chan."

Chikane left my room. I chuckled knowing that my plan will work.

_*--Yeah..that's it for this chapter...Oh and thanks for the reviews alright?_

_Goshujin-sama-it means 'master'..used for men..i hope it is correctXD_

_Ojou-sam-means 'my lady'_

_**Catarina Luz**__---Ahaha..thanks...but I'm sorry if perhaps my updates are short but I assure you that I will update at least once a week...Hmm..more people review for the short but faster chapters so...I'm sorry...but don't worry! I'll try harder if I can...ahaha..I'm a lazy person you see...I hope you continue reading even if its like that..._

_**krugern**__---Thank you again! Thank you also for telling me those things about my question. What you said removed my...hmm...uncertainties about my updates...Please continue and look out for the next chapter...maybe you'll find some of what you're looking in you last review.^_^_

_**Honulicious**__---Ahaha!I agree with you. I don't want Himeko to go out with souma longer than a month. Hm...maybe I would have some problems with what I want to do to Himeko in this story but perhaps I'll do some things that might make Himeko OOc??Oh I dunno...You know, we're a little the same..I have a little patience in me too...XDI'm always frustrated whenever I wake up and see that there is no email about an update in the stories that I'm reading...especially those MSLN stories..I love MSLN too you see..._

_**Moonlight-chan**__---Thanks for that! I hope my story is interesting in your point of viewXDI promise, I'll update every week^_^_

_Ohh..before i forget...I have another question to ask...Do you want me to include the story of them as the Kannazuki no miko? AHaha!!Don't worry, I will not include the mecha thingy...I'm not a fan of robots(but i love gundam seed...XD) I will just use it to change some things..well if that's what you want...if not, this will be a super AUXDI'll just continue to make it a high school life story...Please review! It makes me happy to know that there are people reading the story( not viewing them and then closing it...ohh...it hurts you know...XDdrama?!XD)_

_Sorry for the mistakes and..._

_Thank you for reading^_^--*_


	8. Chapter 8

*--an update...read it?^_^--*

**Chikane's POV**

'I knew it... he does have something on his mind. Knowing him, nobody can stop him, even me. I'm not the only one who has the Himemiya blood...' I thought, 'I just hope that Himeko will not be harmed by his plan.'

After combing, I heard a knock on the door. I walked towards it and opened. It was Himeko. She looks a little hesitant about something so I decided to ask her what the problem is.

"Chikane-chan, is it true?" She asked softly. What is she talking about?

"What are you talking about Himeko?" I voiced out to her.

"About you and um..Himemiya-san...being engaged?"She timidly asked. Did she go here just to ask that?

"...that's what he said...." I said. She was saddened by it. Damn! I should have denied it. Wait...why that expression? Saddened...

"I see." Her usually cheerful voice, timid sometimes, is not what I heard. Somehow, I feel like...it was a little hollow. I wonder if there is something wrong.

She began turning and walked a few steps away from the door. "I just went here to ask that. I thought that it was just some kind of joke. Anyway, good night Chikane-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night to you too Himeko." I said. After I said that, she immediately left.

I closed my door and lay on the bed and prepared to sleep. The last thought that came to my mind as I drifted off was what had just happened a while ago to Himeko.

**HImeko's POV**

As I entered my room, I went to the bed, sat on it, and looked at the clock beside the bed. An hour has passed before my bedtime. I feel like something heavy is inside my chest. I wonder why I asked that to Chikane-chan. I saw my cell phone on my pillow and grabbed it. I looked for Souma-kun's number. I know that it is a little late but I really need to call him. I didn't show up to our appointment anyway. He deserves my apology.

"_Himeko?" _He said as he answered the phone.

"I'm sorry that I was not able to come. Something came up and I had to...tend to it immediately." I said, trying hard not to blurt out the truth.

"_It's alright Himeko. I suppose that it is something important. I understand."_

"I really am sorry. Please send my apology to the one you want to introduce me to."

"_No need to do that. I didn't told him to go with me to our meeting place. I thought that he might have some things to do so I said to myself that I'll just call him when we meet."_

"I see. Anyway, I really need to go. I'm not yet done with it." I said, feeling a little relieved that I didn't trouble another person.

"_Yes. Good night to you too, Himeko."_

"Hm.."

After our talk. I decided to sleep already. That thing that I still need to finish, I think it will take some time before I finish it. I don't even know if I will be able to. How do I stop myself from feeling like this? Since Himemiya-san arrived, I feel like I want to...just make him leave. I want to tell him that I absolutely don't like him! That's it! Ugh... It shouldn't be this way. This is the first time I felt like this and it is making me insane.

"_Thinking as if Chikane-chan's mine..."_

*--I know it's short but...I...wahhh!!don't sue me...anyway thank you for those who reviewed

**Catarina Luz**uhuh...he's mean...but i don't think it's himeko's benefit?ahaha...i wonder...

**kruger**nthank you for the review and for continuosly reading the story..i hope you also like a lot from this chapter^_^

**Moonlight-chan**^_^here's an update..soryy if it's short but you see...a lot has happened this week and..i'm not yet done with my thesis and it's going to be submitted tomorrow..waahhh..so i was not able to write something long...

**Honulicious**ahaha!yeah...that's an easy explanation alright..i hate complicating things you see..so that's that..also..you guessed almost correctly but kaito is not me..ahaha!but his characteristics are based on mine...uhh..so i guess that still make what you said correct?XD

**Lilium7904**thank you for the review!It makes me happy that people reading the story are updating.I'm truly grateful to everyone.^_^

**KazeNoTsubasa**Thank you for the 's nice to know that my story continuously shows something ineresting(in the reader's POV)ahaha!but dont get me wrong,I also find them interesting(maybe because I wrote them?XD)

Again..thank you for reading the story.I'll be sure to update something on...perhaps next week.I will also try to make up for this one since it's short(but I hope you liked this chapter still...)

Please,those who have time, please review^_^--*


	9. Chapter 9

_*--UPDATE...XDRead it!!^_^--*_

"Good morning Kurusugawa-san!"

Himeko stopped, recognizing the voice. It is still too early for her day to be ruined but it was already too late. The source of her yesterday's frustration came shouting and greeting her in the morning. She turned around, and greeted back at him with a simple hello.

Kaito, seeing this, pouted. "So mean... you could have at least greeted me back with a "Good morning to you too." Anyway, let's be friends Himeko. We could start by calling each other with our first names. "He said, giving Himeko a charming smile.

Irritated, that's exactly what Himeko is feeling after what he just said. At the back of her mind, she's thinking of rejecting the offer but knowing that Chikane would like the idea of them being friends, she knows that she should accept the offer. "Ok Kaito-kun." She said flatly.

"That's good! Thank you!" Kaito beamed at her. He held onto Himeko's right hand and said, "Come on, let's go to the dining area. We don't want to make Chi-chan wait too long right? My fiancée tends to be grumpy whenever I make her wait."

Himeko twitched at what he said but she let him drag her along. 'Does he have to remind me that Chikane-chan's already engaged?' she thought as a sad smile crept upon her cute features.

Seeing this when he glanced at Himeko's direction, Kaito smirked and blurted out something very obvious. "You're jealous?"

Pulling her hand from Kaito, Himeko stopped walking and glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You definitely know what I'm talking about Himeko." He answered back at her, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"So what if I am? What do you care?" admitting automatically, Himeko was devastated. 'I didn't say that, did I?'

"Wow! I'm impressed. You clearly admitted the fact that you're jealous." He said, a little above a whisper and then he said louder, "Hi Chi-chan! Good morning!"

Shocked, Himeko looked at her back and saw the blue-eyed heiress. Himeko was stunned by her. Being aware of the fact that she was jealous whenever she would be reminded of Chikane's engagement, she was extremely nervous when she saw Chikane. She was slapped back into reality when she heard Chikane speak.

"Good morning, Himeko." Chikane said, stopping in front of Himeko. She looked at Kaito, sighing as she greeted him too, "Good morning to you too, Kaito-kun. I hope you didn't do something this morning."

Kaito walked towards the two girls and put his right hand on Himeko's left shoulder, and said, "Of course I did something but don't worry, it's nothing worth mentioning."

"I'm glad to hear that." She nodded at him and glanced at Himeko, "Did you have a wonderful sleep last night?"

"A little... I had something important to do last night and it robbed a few hours of sleep from me." She said with a cute blush.

"Hm...That's not good. We don't have classes today so it might be a good chance to get some sleep. Come, let's go to the dining room. We should start the day with something good to eat." Chikane said as she started walking.

"Yes Chikane-chan/Chi-chan." Himeko and Kaito said at the same time. Looking at each other for a few seconds before they followed Chikane.

After eating, Chikane told Otoha that she will be leaving today with Kaito and go to Ototachibana Academy to fix some documents. Chikane turned to Himeko and said, "It will be an honor if you would accompany us Himeko."

Blushing as usual, Himeko nodded. Staying close with the blue-haired Himemiya is really nerve cracking but in a good way. Himeko would always be nervous whenever she's near Chikane but she doesn't mind it since she's very happy to be with her. But now another feeling was already showing with her actions. What is it? Jealousy.

**Chikane's POV**

I'm really worried about Himeko. Surely enough, she was really acting strange last night. I cannot read her actions but I'm quite sure that it Kaito-kun's the reason for this. I invited her to join us so that I can observe her today. So far, all that I'm seeing is a typical Himeko.

"C-Chikane-chan...Should we really leave him here?" Himeko asked, stammering a little because of what I asked of her.

"It's all right Himeko. Kaito-kun's is a Himemiya and you do know what we are capable of. I'm sure that he can handle things on his own." I answered. Right now, all I want is to be with her. I know that I should keep my distance but I have to ask her what was wrong last night. Also, it...it is not wrong to be happy with the ones you love, is it?

"Hm...if...if you say so...Wait but I didn't made our bentos this morning! What are we going to eat?" So cute...she really is my sun. Always thinking of silly little things.

"Don't worry. I asked Otoha to cook something for all of us, including Kaito-kun. His share is placed in the bag that he's carrying with him." I said as I held her hand and led her to the Rose Garden.

"Okay...Thank you Chikane-chan. I'll be sure to pay you back when I get my money from...from them." Himeko stated sadly.

"I already told you to not worry about it a few times already. I ask of you to not depend on your uncle. He doesn't care for you but I do. You can always depend on me Himeko." I told her as I held both of her hands and looked at her in the eye.

_*--That's the end of my update! Wooh...I know...it's a little short but I really don't have time now...I'm a little busy(even though our last day in school was yesterday...I have two weeks vacation...sadly..I have summer classes..I hope we're not required to take it...)_

_Anyway! I think there will be one, two, or three more chapters for the first part of this story. What is the first part? Ahaha! It's already obvious isn't it? HINT: The title of the story...HAhaha!!_

_ThAnk you for those who read the story..It makes me happy to know that you're reading it. THANK YOU VERRYYYY MUCH to those who reviewed.^_^ _

_Sorry if the chapter is short but please understand that I'm still an amateur at this and this is the first story that I decided to finish until the endXD...I can't find the stories that i wrote in the past, I think they are already deleted...oh well..._

**_Moonlight-chan_**_ Uwah...thank you^_^I promise that I will not let you become insane of waiting for updates..XD_

**_krugern_**_Ahaha! Thank you! I really enjoyed writing those moments that you really like and love..I'll continue it^_^_

**_Honulicious_**_ Oh!!I'm happy that you were able to pinpoint that part about Chikane not figuring out Himeko's sadness...You know I think she was able to pick it up, the sadness part but I thinnk the one you're talking about is about Chikane not figuring out the reason for that sadness...I personally think that Chikane is REALLY stubborn about her denial, pity to herself and her unrequited love for Himeko.(is it really unrequited?XDScrew that!XD) i think chikane is the kind of person to strongly believe in what she thinks. She's hardheaded in terms of her love for Himeko...I think..so she will not believe that Himeko loves her even if there are already hints that Himeko is CRAZY for her..Bwahaha!!!XD ..............And...I was hiding myself using Kaito..XDLOLYou're great,you figured it outXD_

**_KazeNoTsubasa_**_ Wow!!Thanks! I'm happy that I was able to potray himeko's jealousy..^_^ but i still think that Himeko is OOC...oh well..I think everyone has the right to be jealous, whatever is their circumstances as long as they love?XDCheesy me....XD_

**_Catarina Luz_**_I really am sorry for the short chapters...I'm an amateur...ahaha...as you might already know..ahaha..It's for my benefit!!I can Have SOUMAXDjoke..of course it's for her dear cousin, Chikane...^_^_

**_Lilium7904_**_Thank you! I really am sorry for the short chapters...I'm an amateur so writing really long chapters in a short amount of time(Since i was always in school and meetings for our group activities) really is not my forte..ahaha..dont worry, I really try you know and I will update and update every weekXD It's the start of my two weeks vacation so...expect more updates/longer chapters...ahaha...._

**_Arekushisu 089_**_he's mischievous ahaha...XDyeah you're right but he's not mean in Chikane's POV...but...of cours not Himeko's ahaha..I'm a little sadistic am i not? Thank you for reading and the review and everything..adding the story adding me...really thank you^_^ I hope you continue reading^_^opps...as well as reviewingXD_

_Until next week....^_^--*_


	10. Chapter 10

_*--Update again...sorry if it my past chapters have a LOT of errors...sometimes I can't concentrate since while I'm typing and checking for errors, I'm taking care of my baby sister. Babies should not be left unattended you se...ahaha...I'll edit them sometime if I find time to do that.--*_

**Kaito's POV**

"Thank you very much, ma'am. I'll be taking my leave then." I said as I headed outside the room.

'Speaking formally to other people is really not my preferred way of speaking.' I thought, 'Anyway, where could those two be? They said that they're going to go somewhere. I wonder...'

I walked through the hallway and didn't see a lot of people-- only met two guys studying. It's not a school day anyway so I think that's understandable. I went outside the building and walked a little more hoping to see my precious cousin and Himeko.

I remembered Himeko's admittance this morning. She said she's jealous and that was really obvious, teasing her is quite fun. She's so cute too when she clearly showed me that she didn't mean to admit it.

I saw a place where it has a lot of roses around it. 'Ohh...a garden...This is the rose garden my agents were telling me when I was not yet here...I think?' I thought.

Walking around it was not tiring but I can't find the entrance. I checked it by going a little closer when I noticed a part where there are fewer flowers which are suspicious. I used my hands to shove the plants and caught a glimpse of Chikane holding Himeko's hands.

'Is she already proposing? Oh wait...they're not yet dating right? I wonder what their topic is.' I thought as I observed them for a while. Really, that girl can really blush. She's currently, timid, shy, embarrassed and severely flustered. I'm sure that girl is really amazing to not faint right there.

Chikane released Himeko's hand and prepared their bentos. I'm kind of hungry too but I resisted the urge to eat while watching. It is improper to eat while watching something in private right? Wait... watching something private is already not proper, is it? Oh well... I'll eat while watching.

'Hmm... Otoha's skill in cooking has improved greatly huh... I better praise her later.' I thought as I took a bite while watching them. They are talking casually now but I can see that something's bothering Himeko. That girl is like an open book so what she's feeling clearly shows on her face. An honest girl like her should be protected, taken care of, and especially...should be teased regularly.

**Himeko's POV**

'Chikane-chan...I-I... You're making my heart beat so fast!' I thought as I try to clear my thoughts and make my heart calm a little.

"Himeko," she said, making me stiff in an instant, "why are you not eating? Is the food not to your liking?" she asked.

"I-I like it Chikane-chan." I answered with a nervous laugh. I don't know what to say you see.

I saw her sigh and then she said something which made me scared, "Something is bothering you. I know it." She said.

"..." I'm at loss for words. I'm terrified. What if she hates me now... that...I can't tell her the problem?

"Please tell me the problem, Himeko." Is she a psychic? "I want to help." she added as she raised her left hand and put it on my right cheek, caressing it. "Please?" she told me softly. How do I resist those pleading voice of hers? What am I going to do?

**Normal POV**

Kaito saw what is happening and felt that Himeko is already panicking. Following his instinct, he shouted at the two girls. Seeing that it worked, the two pulling back away from each other, he arranged his bento immediately, putting it in his bag.

"Where are you?" he shouted as he stood up and walked away fast from the garden. 'I will not let you confess to Chi-chan, Himeko...' his voice sang in his head.

Chikane and Himeko decided to stop eating and headed towards the only entrance and exit of the garden, both kneeling first to inspect. Chikane saw that Kaito's a little far from them and his back is facing their direction. "Come on let's go out." Chikane whispered to Himeko. Himeko nodded and followed Chikane as she crawled out of the garden.

Once they were able to go outside and removed the leaves and flower petals from their body, they walked towards the path where Kaito headed. "Please tell it to me later, Himeko. I'll wait for you in my room." Chikane whispered softly, loud enough for Himeko to hear it.

"Hm." Himeko nodded.

"Hey!"

The two girls stopped and saw Kaito sitting under a tree. "Join me here will you?" Kaito added as he took a bite from his lunch, smiling contently.

"Come on Himeko. Let's not keep him waiting shall we?" Chikane said as she walked towards Kaito.

"Yes..." Himeko answered as she followed Chikane, stealing a glance at Kaito. Even though she's happy that she's with Chikane, she still can't shake off the feeling of jealousy whenever she sees Kaito with Chikane, especially when he would remind Himeko of them being engaged.

Kaito looked at Himeko, staring at her eyes as he smirked after he did that, knowing full well what the blonde is feeling at the moment. '...Serves you right for troubling Chikane. I'm not yet done my cute little pet.' He thought as he took another bite after swallowing, closing his eye as he tasted the food and said "Delicious!"

"Of course it is delicious, Kaito-kun. Otoha prepared that specifically for us." Chikane stated, as she sat down beside Kaito, getting their bentos, handing one to Himeko.

Himeko sat next to Chikane, saying her gratitude when Chikane handed her lunch. They began eating. She trembled when she saw him kiss Chikane on her cheek. Her eyes became teary when she saw Chikane's blushing face.

"You're blushing, Chi-chan." He teased, smiling triumphantly as he glanced at Himeko's teary eyes. 'Ahaha...you will recover a little do not worry.' He thought.

Looking down at her food, Chikane closed her eyes and tried to compose herself, but failed miserably. "I-It's because o-of your antics. Please r-refrain yourself when we're in public places." she said, stammering adorably in some parts of her sentences, as she took a bite of her food.

'Does that mean that he can do that when you're in the mansion or in your or his room?' Himeko thought, managing to pull back her tears, and said, "Please excuse me."

Even though he heard her completely, Kaito asked, "What did you say?"

Himeko stood up and stammered a response, "P-Please excuse me. I-I have to go to the comfort room."

"Then do you want me to accompany you? We can comfort each other you know." Kaito teased her, making Himeko pale with fear.

"...B-But you're a b-boy! Please stop teasing me." Himeko exclaimed, looking at the tree behind Kaito.

"You know I'm just kidding. I would never betray Chi-chan's **love** for me. Speaking of Chi-chan, I guess I'll have her by myself?" he said, averting his eyes at the observing face of Chikane. 'Ahaha! Thinking if you would leave or not my dear cousin?' he thought.

When Kaito looked at Himeko, he saw that she's already ready to protest. His attention was robbed by the blue-haired Himemiya when she spoke, "Let me go with you Himeko. It is not safe to go alone all by yourself."

Himeko smiled. Kaito frowned, "Aw...Chi-chan doesn't want to be with me." Kaito said, pouting like a child.

"I'll be back. We have time don't worry." Chikane said, holding Himeko's hand, owning a blush from Himeko.

"If you saaaaay soooo... I would never know. You might just be ditching me for a probable lover, are you?" he fired at her.

The blush on Himeko's face intensified but she was deflated when Chikane answered, "Of course not. It's just me and Himeko."

'I can't be with her. Himeko sees me only as a friend and I will not take advantage of her.' Chikane thought.

'You're hopeless my beautiful and gorgeous but dense cousin. You're supposed to say "Yes." or something like that. Oh well...poor you Himeko.' He thought as he shooed the girls away. "Right... get your butts off here."

Chikane gasped. "Don't talk like that! Grandfather would be devastated if he finds out that you're talking like that." Chikane scolded him as she tugged Himeko leaving him all by himself.

After a few moments, Kaito laughed like crazy at what happened. "You're adorable Chi-chan!" he said as he continued eating. He noticed that there are no more stir-fried shrimps in his bento and saw that Himeko still have a lot, he used his chopsticks to get two and put them in his mouth. "Sheesh not going to notishh. (She's not going to notice.)" After swallowing the contents after chewing, he added, "Stir-fried shrimps are the best!"

**Himeko's POV**

'I really can't believe him! That person is a Himemiya but he does not act like one.' I thought as me and Chikane walked.

A few moments later, I realized that Chikane-chan is still holding my hand. I felt heat rise on my face. 'Chikane-chan is very sweet sometimes, no, most of the time and she's kind too. I can't believe that weird Kaito is her fiancé.' I thought sadly. '...and why do I feel like this? It looks as if I'm head over heels over Chikane-chan...'

"I'm sorry about that, Himeko. I know you're wondering why he's like that." Chikane started as she walked slowly. We're walking side by side now. I squeezed her hand a little, telling her silently to continue.

"I was always sad and alone in the past, especially when my parents would leave on a business trip. Kaito-kun told me that he would not leave me unless I want him to. He was noisy and mischievous but it would always lead to something good." I looked at her and listened intently to what she's telling me.

She chuckled and continued, "There was a time when he tricked Otoha into resting. He told her that she needs to rest and if she would not, he would get bugs to attack Otoha. But you see... Otoha was a person who would only take requests from older people and me. I really can't believe that time. Before going inside Otoha's room, Kaito-kun went to a nearby forest and caught some bugs. He showed one bug to Otoha and scared her when she refused."

She chuckled some more and added, " When Otoha would not give in, since she's very stubborn, he released ten bugs in front of Otoha, getting them from a box beside him. Otoha was freaked out. I was sitting on Otoha's bed at that time so Otoha went to embrace me and cried her heart out. Otoha gave in at that and slept after Kaito-kun caught the bugs again, releasing them through the window. Otoha had a fever at that time so Kaito-kun made her sleep. I just didn't think that he'd scare her like that."

Chikane-chan looked at me and said words that made me feel some pain in my chest, "...because I believe in him, I accepted his proposal when he asked me to marry him." she giggled after that.

After telling me that, she stopped talking since we're already at our destination. I know, that moment that she told me that, I knew that my heart ached so much that I can't breathe. I want to cry but I can't. No...I don't want to.

"Go in now, I'll wait here." She said and smiled, looking at me. Our eyes met and she stared at mine. The smile on her face turned into a frown.

**Chikane's POV**

I raised my hands and held her face, trying to comfort her. "Why? Is there a problem, Himeko? Did I say something that brought bad memories?" I asked her softly. Why are you wearing a hurt expression Himeko?

I was shocked when she looked at me. Her eyes, brimming with tears, were darker compared to what it looks like normally. I don't want to see her like this, I decided.

"I'm sorry...I-I'm being selfish r-right now." She said as the tears flowed from her eyes.

Even though I'm really confused at what she said, "It's all right. You can be selfish sometimes." I told her gently, wiping the tears from her face and eyes with my hands.

"Then please cancel it..." she uttered.

Cancel what? "What will I cancel Himeko?"

"Y-You're engagement with him, cancel it." She sniffed and added, "...and please...don't...me...I..." she trailed off, looking down and flushed a little but still wears a hurt expression.

Why does she want me to cancel it? I can't understand. Why? I can't think of one reason but I can't convince myself to believe it. Our engagement was just a game even though we are the only ones who know this. I was just going with Kaito-kun's plan but how come that it made Himeko sad?

I gasped when Himeko suddenly embraced me and cried. I just embraced her as my mind thought of reasons for this. This is the first time that she cried this hard. A few minutes later and she calmed down and she managed to say the reason for crying that much, shocking me to what she just said.

_*--that the end! Hooh...It is longer right? This is because I'm afraid that I might not be able to update next week and the next week again after that but it is not yet final. Something just came up and it kept me busy. I have written the next chapter already but I don't know if I can get time to type it._

**_KazeNoTsubasa_**_ you know I noticed that too (about the Author's note) but I can't help it. Ahaha! I'll try to shorten them next time. I hope you continue reading the story despite that._

**_Catarina Luz_**_ There I wrote a longer chapter..but it is still short in my POV...I think yours too...Oh well...I tried..ahaha...but I hope you still continue reading. I hope you like this chapter._

**_Moonlight-chan_**_ ahaha!I don't know if I can write fluffy moments intentonally...My hand just writes what comes up to my mind but I'll try. I hope this chapter have some fluffy moments...I can't figure them out?_

**_Arekushisu 089_**_ Yeah I noticed that too...he's perspective too much to my own liking and maybe I'll put something in the future to do something about it. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue reading this story..ahaha..._

**_Honulicious_**_ i'm happy to know that I was able to explain to you the "sadness" thingy. Ahaha...but I think you got something wrong..hmm..Kaito would not be for Souma(Kaito's attitude and antics,especially the way of thinking, is based to my own but I'm planning on pairing him to someone..ahaha...I still can't choose who..but i'm still considering Souma...uhhh..do I make sense..I'm nnot sure...) ahah..._

**_krugern_**_ Ohh..I hope you point out many good things again in this chapter..I can't figure out the fluffy moments you see..ahaha..just like what I said to Moonlight-chan...Thanks for the review! Ahaha.._

**_Yokobue_**_ I think she's OOC but...I didn't see Himeko jealous in the anime you see..so..I just based some things on what ifs..ahaha...thanks for the review...I hope you continue reading this._

_There you go...Ahaha..Until next time I guess...bwahahahah!--*_


	11. Chapter 11

_*--Wah! I'm back with the short chapter again…I'm really sorry. I believe that I broke my promise to update EVERY week. Last, last week I said that I won't be able to update for two weeks but I'm scared that guilt would eat me so here is a chapter after a week of absence. Please enjoy it even though it's short.--*_

"Souma-kun, are you going to meet Kurusugawa-san today?" Kazuki asked, eyeing Souma.

Souma is wearing a blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He looked at Kazuki while tying his rubber shoes while sitting and answered, "No Kazuki Nii-san but I'm going to school today. I'm going to school since coach asked me to go there today," he finished tying and stood up, still looking at Kazuki and added, "perhaps he's going to say something about the upcoming tournament."

Kazuki nodded at him, glancing at Tsubasa who is currently approaching them and said, "I see. You better head off now. Your coach is strict right? Do not upset him."

"Yes Kazuki Nii-san. Tsubasa Nii-san I'm going now." Souma said.

Tsubasa smirked at him and said, "I thought you will introduce me today with your girl today?" he took his lighted cigarette to his mouth and inhaled, then removing it and exhaled, releasing smoke from his mouth.

Souma was clearly embarrassed. He rubbed his head and looked downwards, saying, "Well… she said that she needs to do something today and so she cancelled it. I'm sorry Nii-san."

Tsubasa laughed at his little brother and ruffled his hair and teased him, "Don't worry about it. Go now."

"Yes." Souma said, leaving the house.

A few minutes later and he's already riding his newly fixed motorcycle and headed towards the school. _'I hope to see you soon Himeko.' _He thought.

Back at the academy, Kaito's already doe with his food. He burped loudly and thought. _'Hmm…those two sure are taking so long. I wonder if Himeko's doing fine.'_ He laughed and said, "Maybe she ate something and really needed some comfort. The call of nature sure is not very good with timing."

He arranged Chikane and Himeko's lunchboxes and put them inside Chikane's bag. He stood up and lifted the two bags and walked to the direction where the two ladies went. "I better go to them. I really want to buy soft drinks right now." He smirked, thinking of the cans of his favorite, Coke.

**Chikane's POV**

"Every time that he says something about your engagement, I-I feel a little angry at him. H-He talks l-like as if he…owns you." Himeko told me. There are still tears on her eyes and I looked at her, shocked.

Why would she be angry at him? I want to think that she's jealous, that she's in love with me…but I know it's just a dream that will never ever happen. "I see. Please stop this now." I said.

She looked at me with a painful expression on her face. I know that what I said was a little harsh but I'm not planning on continuously torturing her like this, even though a little spark of hope in my chest appeared undesirably, "I want you to stop worrying. I don't like seeing you sad. Don't worry. I'll talk this over with him." I said, embracing her tightly, but not so much as it might hurt her.

I felt her do the same to me, burying her head on my chest. I want to soothe her but I'm the one who's panicking now. Something stirred inside me and I'm afraid that I might take advantage of her. Here she is so close to me. I'm scared. My heart is beating so fast. Please! Please! Do not listen to my heartbeat. Please do not notice.

**Himeko's POV**

I can't believe it! I just said that to Chikane. I can't really figure out the reason why I feel sad whenever Chikane-chan's engagement would enter my mind and why I feel angry at Kaito. Maybe what I said to Chikane-chan a while ago is a reason but I feel that it's not the only problem and I want to know it. I'm scared of these new emotions that I feel.

Eight now, Chikane-chan is embracing me and I know that I'm blushing right now. I'm ashamed of my selfishness. My face is still buried on her chest and I was so embarrassed so I turned my head to the side.

I opened my mouth and said, "T-thank y-you Chikane-chan." I can't believe that I stuttered.

"You're always welcome Himeko." She said, still embracing me.

I'm so happy! I think this is the first time that Chikane-chan embraced me this long. The past few weeks, she was also distant but now…she's back.

That's when I noticed it, my heartbeat. It's so fast. It's like…It's like Souma-kun's heartbeat. No, that's wrong. I believe that this is faster…It's faster than Souma-kun's whenever he would embrace me and say "I love you, Himeko."

I pulled away from her.

"What's wrong Himeko?" she asked, anxiousness could be sensed in her voice.

…It couldn't be…

"Please tell me the problem Himeko." She said, almost pleadingly.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm fine now Chikane-chan. I really need to go inside the comfort room now." I told her, faking a smile on my face so that I can convince her.

She smiled back at me. That smile on her face is the smile that she wears when she talks with her fan girls. I think she's still bothered. "All right…go now. I'll wait for you right here." She said.

I nodded and went inside the bathroom I washed my face and looked at the mirror.

'_I'm in love with her?'_

_*--There! You know, even though it's short, I think I like this and I think you know why. Haha! That's the end of part one: Jealousy. _

_**Catarina Luz**__-I'm really sorry I think I'm not good enough to write long chapters. Please forgive me…Oh! Ahaha…I agree with you, Himeko's DEFINITELY head over heels in love with Chikane._

_**Honulicious**__-Ahah…I'm happy that you think we're crazy cool guys…and…she didn't confess (I think I'm bullying you and Himeko too much ahaha!) Hm… but as far as I'm concerned, that really is what I planned in the story. I twisted it a little so…that's it, but I hope you like this one 'coz I liked this ahaha…_

_**Arekushisu 089**__- Really? I'm sadistic? Thank you! Haha! _

_**Moonlight-cha**__**- **__Sigh…I'm really sorry for the short chapter and that Himeko didn't confess *smirks* but I hope you still liked this one._

_**lone princess19**__- Thank you for the review! I'm happy that you love the story. I hope you continue reading it._

_Please tell me what you think in the chapter. Ohh…I want some SoumaXMakoto moments…--*_


	12. Chapter 12

_*--Disclaimer: I don't own KNM but I do own some characters in the story._

_Ahaha…An update for this week…I hope nothing comes up so that I can continue wirting. Please read.--*_

"At last I arrived…now where is coach?" Souma said as he looked around the campus, seeing a few random people talking or walking. After a few minutes of walking, he arrived at the tennis court and saw a member of the tennis club.

"Kira, have you seen Saoinji-sensei?" he asked.

"Yes. He said that he's going to the field. There he is." Kira replied, pointing towards the field where some of the students are running, practicing for the upcoming tournament.

"Thanks Kira, see you later all right?" he walked off after seeing Kira's nod and went towards the field. He approached his coach.

Saoinji saw him. "Hey Oogami-kun! I have been waiting for your arrival."

"Sorry sensei, I just had a little talk with my brothers so why did you want to meet me sensei?" He asked.

"Ah about that, I wanted to talk about the way you play tennis Oogami-kun. I saw your weakness and I was planning for a special training to remove that weakness of yours. If you will do this special training, your chance of winning would increase, not that I don't trust you on winning, mind you." He answered.

Souma contemplated on what his coach told him and asked for the details of the so-called "special training". His coach nodded and said, "I asked the ace of the track team to train you and improve your footing skills. Your weakness is your speed. I see that you're already fast enough to win the tournament but I wanted to make sure that everything goes well."

"I see. Is that all sensei?" Souma asked, a little perplexed by the fact that his coach wanted to win badly, not that he doesn't want to win but the special training would definitely eat some of his time.

"Wait. I'll introduce you to her now." His coach said and called the girl, "Saotome-san! Please come here for a while."

Saotome Makoto, Himeko's best friend slowed down and jogged towards the two. "What is it Saoinji-sensei?" Makoto asked.

"I wanted you to meet Oogami Souma, he is the one I was talking about." The man answered.

"No problem sensei, I know him already but I think he might not know me." She said and the she looked at Souma, giving him a smile which made Souma blush a little, "I'm Saotome Makoto. I'll make sure that your speed will increase. So far…I really think that you don't need it since you are the best male tennis player here but since sensei here wants to make sure…I guess we can't do anything, can we?" she smirked and glanced at Saoinji.

"H-hey! You want me to fail you in my class?" Saoinji said playfully.

"You're so mean sensei!" Makoto said playfully.

Souma laughed at them and said, "Saotome-san, don't worry I know who you are already. You're himeko's best friend right?" Makoto nodded at him. "Then please take care of me." He said, bowing to her.

Makoto was shocked to see this since the great "Jin-sama" that she idolizes is currently bowing to her. "N-no need to do that Jin-sama!"

"Jin-sama?" the coach asked but shrugged after saying that and added, "Oh well…I think I'll leave you two now and good luck to your upcoming battles alright? Saotome-san, I'm really sorry for having you to baby-sit this little one." He ran off and waved his hands to them, turned around and ran off shouting as loud as he could. "FIGHT!"

All the students in the field heard him and giggled while some of them laughed including the two students that he left. When their laughs died down, they took a seat in a nearby bench and talked about the schedules of their practice.

Back to Himeko, she went out of the comfort room and saw Chikane who is already with Kaito. Kaito returned Chikane's bag and the heiress took it. She approached them and went beside Chikane who is talking with Kaito.

"So you need to talk to someone today?" Chikane asked Kaito, slancing at Himeko who glanced back to her.

"Yes. I have an appointment with the president of another company. Grandfather asked me to meet him since he knows that the president is a friend of mine." He said a little formal to his own liking but since he's talking about business and since he is still a Himemiya who knows what topics should be talked formally, he decided to speak like that even though the one he's talking to is Chikane.

"I really wanted to spend more time with you but I guess I really don't have much time. I'll see you both later at home all right?" he said as he looked at Himeko and when he did, he smirked, "I'll let you borrow MY Chi-chan, Himeko. See ya." He said and turned around.

He didn't saw the expression of Himeko when he said that but knows that the blonde didn't like it and would be bothered. 'My time limit is getting nearer and nearer. I have to move fast.' He thought as he looked outside the taxi he's on. After a short while, he arrived at his destination, a fancy restaurant called Demaure. He walked inside and was greeted by a waiter.

"Good day sir, how may I help you?" the waiter asked.

"I'm here for a reservation, and it's Himemiya Kaito." Kaito said coldly. The aura that he usually carries is gone and was replaced by a cold aura that gives him the façade of superiority.

The waiter was a little scared since he flinched to the man's voice. He said, "I'm sorry sir. This way please." He led Kaito to a table and saw that the person he's meeting is already seated on a chair, drinking red wine. Kaito sat down on the opposite chair and said, "Long time no see. It's been…three years?"

"Four Kaito…Four." The man answered and sipped again the wine. He put the glass down and put his elbow on the table, and leaned his face on his palm and said, "Let's order first and then we can talk."

Kaito who already ate his lunch was a little taken aback by the suggestion of the man in front of him. He sighed, cursing Otoha's excellent cooking skills and said, "Fine…"

The man chuckled and knew in an instant the problem of Kaito. "You already ate, didn't you? You haven't changed."

Kaito scratched his cheek, and laughed nervously. "I didn't? You're so mean! You always tease me like that."

"I do not." The man countered.

"You do!" Kaito exclaimed, pointing at him.

"See? You haven't. Always acting like a kid even though he's a Himemiya. What a shame…" the man smirked and drank all the wine in his glass.

Kaito frowned and crossed his arms, "Meanie…"

At the mansion, Chikane and Himeko were greeted by Otoha. "Welcome home, Ojou-sama."

"Thank you Otoha. Can I ask something from you?" the blue haired heiress asked.

"You don't need to ask Ojou-sama. It is our duty to follow your requests." Otoha said respectfully.

Chikane nodded and looked at Himeko. "I want you to put Himeko's belongings in my room. From now on, she will stay in my room." Chikane said. Knowing that the head maid is not fond of her special someone, she felt obligated to ask permission to Otoha.

Otoha's eyes widened when she heard the request and closed her eyes to avoid being disrespectful to her mistress. She replied, "Yes Ojou-sama."

Himeko was also shocked by what Chikane said. 'I was planning on avoiding her for a while and think. How will I do that when we share the same room?' she thought. She continued thinking of different excuses but her mind is already weak to think because of the revelations she encountered and her problems. Her thoughts were halted when her hand was held by the stunning woman. She felt heat rush up to her face and felt herself stiffen because of the contact.

"Let's go to the garden, Hmeko."

**OMAKE:**

Kaito: Ahh…hey author…who the hell is that man who always teases me?

Author: He's your friend right? How would I know?

Himeko: Ummm…because you're the author? *smiles innocently*

Author: I'm not talking to you so get your butt out of here! *glared at Himeko.*

Himeko: *turned to chibi mode and looks as if she's ready to cry*

Chikane: *Opens door and entered. Saw Himeko and rushed to her, embracing her tightly* Himeko…*shoot daggers by glaring towards the author as if she's ready to kill*

Himeko: *buried her face to Chikane's chest and sobbed* Chikane-chan…*more sobs…*

Author: *glared back to Chikane* I'll make that woman suffer more if you will continue that glare you're doing.

Chikane: *eyes widened and stopped glaring* Himeko, please look at me…

Himeko:* Looked at Chikane* C-Chik-kane-chan…author-san is a meanie…*cries harder*

Kaito: *looks at them, clearly amused*

Author: Come on Kaito, Let's just talk in the other room, I feel like something will happen here. *grabs Kaito and walked across the room towards the door, still wearing that glare as if it's already glued on her face*

Kaito: Yes Chibi-san…

Author: I'll make you feel miserable on the next chapter; this is what I assure you. *Stops when she felt a little warmer in the room*

Chikane: *kissing Himeko* ahh…Himeko…

Himeko:*kissing Chikane* C-Chikane…Hmm…

Kaito: *drools…*

Author: *blushes* the hell…*drags Kaito outside the room* I'm not yet eighteen and will never watch them continue…

_*--There an update…Sorry for the mistakes. This chapter is a little boring but the plot might thicken after a few chapters so please bear with it. I put a little omake in the chapter and it's a first time…ahaha! I hope you liked the chapter. Oh yeah…I got my dosage of SoumaXMakoto in the chapter…LOL_

_**Catarina Luz**__ –Ahaha! Yeah she's definitely in love! Let's wait for the kiss._

_**KazeNoTsubasa**__** – **__Ahaha! I laughed at your comment because of what you thought in chapter 10..I'll try to put more fluff if I can but I'm already in the hate part so I don't know if I could…or maybe I will? Ahaha!_

_**Moonlight-chan- **__You know, about that heartbeat thingy, I was shocked when I wrote that…ahaha…I was thinking of making Chikane confess but it didn't felt right because I decided to make Himeko suffer…LOL(just kidding…or maybe not..)_

_**krugern**__–I see that you liked a lot in chapter 10, it really made me happy. Thank you! Haha! I think you will not like a lot from this one since there are less ChikaneXHimeko(I think all the readers are included in this one…oh well…I'll do something about it.)_

_**Honulicious**__- hmm..I can't remember the part where Himeko said that she hates Kaito. If I remember correctly… the term that I used is "angry" uhm..not sure? So we're not yet done with the hate part..ahaha…I just cleared that one. Ahaha…don't worry, we'll arrive at the love part eventually._

_**Lance58**__-Thanks for the review! Please continue reading it._

_To those who read the story, thank YOU! I really appreciate it._

To those who reviewed, you're my inspiration and fuel to continue this story, thank you very much!--*


	13. Chapter 13

_*--All right! There's an update for this week! Here it is! Ahaha!--*_

At the garden, Chikane and Himeko sat on a bench there and stayed silent. Himeko is obviously nervous while Chikane seemed calm. A few minutes later, Chikane decided to talk.

"I'm sorry for not asking your permission first for that Himeko." She said not looking at Himeko.

"Hm… It's fine with me Chikane-chan. I-I'm r-really happy that you did that." Himeko said, stuttering when she told Chikane what she really feels towards the fact that Chikane decided to let Himeko share Chikane's room even though a great part of her is really anxious by this.

"Thank you…Himeko… Is it---is it all right with you if I don't cancel my engagement?" Chikane asked.

Himeko was stunned by what her beloved said. She was really shocked by what she asked Chikane to do and she knows that Chikane would not do what she requested but she still felt hurt by this. "No but…I really can't do anything about it, can I?" she whispered.

Chikane was little shocked by the truthfulness in the girl's voice. Chikane heard her clearly and noted the sad tone of the girl. She wants to know the reason for this and she has a clue on who is the cause of this, Kaito. She sighed because of this. She really trusts her cousin but knows that trusting him would give headaches to those that are affected by his doings.

"Himeko…" knowing that the girl beside her is too scared and lonely; she still doesn't know how to answer the question being asked.

"Chikane-chan, why do you care for me?"

Chikane was confused by the randomness of what Himeko asked. Of course she cares for the one she loves but Chikane can't possibly tell her that. "Because I'm your friend Himeko…" she answered.

Himeko looked at Chikane. Chikane stared back at her. Himeko is wearing a blank expression but then she smiled. She stood up and put her hands on her back. Chikane is still looking at her, observing her. Himeko looked at the sky and said.

"Only a friend huh…" Himeko said flatly. The voice of the usually cheerful girl sounded like that. It was as if the girl is feeling something at the moment but she's refusing the idea of showing this to the blue haired Himemiya.

Chikane looked down and said, "Yes…but no. You're an important friend Himeko."

Himeko frowned at that. She already admits to herself that she's in love with Chikane and the thought that Chikane would never have romantic feelings for her pains her.

"Thank you Chikane-chan…" this time, her voice sounded thankful but at the same time sad.

The strange behavior of Himeko made Chikane anxious. "Are…are you scared that I might ignore you because of Kaito-kun?"

Himeko turned her head towards her, mouth agape. Yes, she's scared. She's scared of being ignored by Chikane. She wants Chikane to pay attention to her. She wants her to only spend her time with her. She wants Chikane and Chikane being engaged with him would mean that she can't have Chikane.

Himeko looked at Chikane. "No I'm not." She lied.

Chikane softly said, "I told you that it's all right to be selfish sometimes right, Himeko? I ask you to please tell me the truth. I ask you again, are you scared that I might ignore you because of Kaito-kun?"

Himeko looked forward again, hiding her face to Chikane. "Yes." She said, her voice laced with anger. Chikane realized this and thought, 'Something must have happened for her to be like this. Kaito-kun, what did you do?'

They stayed liked that for a while. The hanging silence was a little awkward. Himeko admitting that she's scared and the anger in her voice when she said it caused this. The silence was broken when Chikane heard a sob, a sob that obviously came from the other girl. Chikane hurriedly embraced Himeko, trying her best to comfort her. Himeko turned around to return the hug given to her. She sobbed.

Chikane stroked the blonde's hair to calm the girl. She whispered, "Himeko, I will never ignore you. You're too important to me to be ignored. Please stop crying…"

Hearing this, Himeko looked at Chikane, eyes still brimming with tears. "…Really?"

"Yes, really…" Chikane assured her.

Himeko embraced Chikane a little tighter but not that tight to harm her. She said, "Thank you…Please let me stay like this for a while."

Himeko sure is demanding but for Chikane, she is more than happy to be able to attend to her demands and perhaps, make herself happy even for a moment.

Back at Demaure, Kaito and the man talked about their plans seriously. The playful aura around them earlier was replaced by this seriousness, making it seem that the two men are ready to kill.

"I want you to make him love her." Kaito said to the other man.

"You know that I can't possibly betray him." He stated.

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"It's because I don't want him to force him into someone whom he has no feelings for, that's why." His childhood friend said.

"I see…Is it all right if I interfere?" Kaito said, sipping some of his wine.

"Asking for my permission huh? No need. Do what you want but I will not be involved in your plans or you will regret IT." The red eyed man stated coldly.

"Please don't give me that. I can do what I want. You know that." He sighed, "I think this would really be hard."

"…"

"I love her but…I don't think she will ever have feelings for me." Kaito said with a strained voice, as if he's ready to cry.

"Life's just like that, why don't you go and give it a chance?"

Exhaling deeply, Kaito said, "I just want to make her happy, I know that I'm not the one she loves but I know that the time that she would love me will never ever come."

'Why do I have to stay here again?' Himeko thought as she's already in **their** bedroom, Chikane and HER bedroom. They decided to go there when Otoha announced that the transfer of Himeko's belongings to Chikane's room was done.

"Are you finished checking Himeko?" Chikane asked.

"Yes, my belongings are all here."

Chikane nodded. Just when Himeko was about to ask Chikane the reason for this change, Otoha knocked on the door to announce that their dinner is ready and that Kaito has already arrived, just changing his clothes in his room.

"Shall we go?"

Himeko nodded at her, still feeling bitter to whenever Kaito's name would be uttered. They went downstairs and saw Kaito already seated on a chair. "I am honored to be able to dine with two beautiful ladies." Kaito said sweetly, flashing a charming smile.

"Stop it Kaito-kun." Chikane said, a little irritated with Kaito. She's not usually irritated with her cousin but the fact that he's the reason for Himeko's strange behavior really bothers her. The two ladies seated opposite to Kaito's seat. Dinner was served and they began to eat.

_*--Ahaha…not yet done…the hate part is going to take longer than I intended it to be…Oh well… I gave a hint for that guy who loves to tease Kaito, do you already know him? Who do you think is Kaito's love interest? (I'm referring to that girl. Yeah...) Did you realize what that means? Ahaha! Mystery numbers one and two…LOL…_

_**Honulicious**__- Aha! I'm also happy that I could update last week and this week. Thank goodness. You liked the omake. I might put another one if I think that the chapter is too short to my own liking. (Less than 700 words…yeah…)_

_**Lance58**__- Ahaha! I would surely make Chikane and Himeko together forever in this story… (But it still depends on my mood when I go to the last chapter…LOL I'm so evil?)_

_**Moonlight-chan**__- Whoa! I'm so touched. Thank you! It really makes me happy to know that people would read the story until the end no matter how good or bad it could be. Thank you!_

_**krugern**__- Ahaha! I'm glad that you liked that twist that I put there. I believe that Kaito has a lot of secrets and maybe those would be revealed in the next chapters. Maybe... HAHA(The author is not good with the decision making process…LOL)_

_**Arekushisu 089**__**-**__Ahaha! Your review is really amusing. I think I'm in dangerXD I'll try to make something good in the following chapters. _

_**KazeNoTsubasa**__- Oh yes…they're DEFINITELY sharing Chikane's room. It's already THEIRS to keep…Bwahaha!_

_Ahaha! I'll try to update next week. I hope I can. Please R&R! Thank you again everyone! --*_


	14. Chapter 14

_*--Muhaha! An update…Yipee!!!--*_

After hearing the irritated voice of her cousin, Kaito behaved himself. He wanted to be cheerful in front of his cousin but being reprimanded right now was not what he wants. He was a little depressed because of the meeting, his plans, and because of his unrequited love for a girl. Awkward silence ensued. It was a little weird for Kaito to be like that so the two girls eating were glancing at him, one who is concerned deeply while the other was just curious.

Chikane, who thought that he somewhat offended Kaito, apologized. "I'm sorry, have I offended you? You actually went silent, Kaito-kun. It's not like you."

Kaito waved his hands frantically and said, "No! You didn't Chi-chan. I…am just tired."

"Ah… I almost forgot that you had an appointment today. Did it go well?" Chikane asked.

"Hm…Yes and no…He didn't agree with what I wanted so we…decided to fix some things." Kaito said, thinking of the right words.

Chikane nodded and continued eating. Himeko looked at Chikane. Himeko, who was listening to the conversation, was a little jealous that Chikane is talking with Kaito. In her point of view, Chikane is worrying over her fiancé. It hurts a lot. She looked at Kaito, envying him.

After eating dinner, Chikane and Himeko decided to go back to their rooms. They stood up and walked but they were stopped by Kaito.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Chikane asked.

"I just wanted to talk privately with Himeko. Is that all right with you Chikane?"

"Eh?!" Himeko was shocked.

"If it's fine with Himeko..." Chikane said, looking at Himeko.

"…" Himeko started thinking. Kaito wanted to talk to her and not Chikane so she was really bothered by this turn of event. 'Why does he want to talk with me?' she thought.

The hanging silence was making Kaito nervous. He needed to talk to her. His plan would not work if he doesn't do this. He watched Himeko, who is currently wearing a bothered expression, he lightly smirked at this. 'Ha! At least she's considering it…' he thought.

Chikane, who is still observing the blonde, patiently waited for Himeko's answer. In case that she refuses, Chikane would definitely be by her side. She silently prayed that Himeko would reject it since she's worried on what Kaito might say or do to Himeko.

"All right…" Himeko timidly said. Chikane heard this clearly and respected her decision while Kaito let out a sigh. "I'll see you later Chikane-chan." Himeko added.

Chikane nodded and looked at Kaito seriously. "Kaito-kun, I'm leaving her to you."

"Yes Chikane." He answered back, noting the seriousness that the blue-haired Himemiya's eyes. He inwardly smirked at this. 'It looks like my dear cousin already knew that I'm up to something outrageous. I'm not backing down at this Chi-chan!' he thought.

When Chikane left, Kaito said, "Let's go some other place where we can talk in private. Where do you think should we go? Do you have any idea?" Kaito knows that going to the garden would give them privacy but he wanted to at least make the other talk more.

"We can go to the garden." Himeko suggested.

"Let's go then." Kaito said as he walked off. Himeko followed him silently. After a short while, they reached their destination. Kaito stopped walking at the middle of the garden. Himeko stopped walking too, following kaito's movement.

"Himeko, are you…dating someone?" Kaito asked, not even bothering to turn around and look at Himeko.

At the Oogami household, Souma arrived and was greeted by Tsubasa and Kazuki. "Nii-san, I'm back." Souma said, looking at the two older men. Kazuki nodded, saying, "Welcome back Souma."

Tsubasa exhaled and ruffled Souma's head. Tsubasa didn't say anything which made Souma worry. Tsubasa would not talk a lot whenever something is bothering him. Souma tried to look at Tsubasa in the eye but Tsubasa's eyes concentrated on the wall to left.

"We better eat. Come on." Kazuki said.

'I wonder what's wrong with Tsubasa Nii-san…Hmm…' Souma thought as he followed his brothers toward the dining room. They saw Kazuhito there smashing freshly boiled potatoes. Kazuhito noticed them and smiled.

"Please wait a moment. I'll serve the food after I'm done with this." Kazuhito said.

"Ah! I'll help Kazuhito-san." Souma said as he went to help Kazuhito, preparing the dishware.

Kazuki and Tsuabasa seated on the chairs. Kazuki said, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa closed his eyes and inhaled his lit cigarette.

"Something is clearly bothering you Tsubasa-kun." Kazuki softly said, glancing at the direction of the two boys preparing the dinner. He wanted to make sure that the two can't hear them.

"It's nothing." Tsubasa answered back, exhaling the smoke.

"I will not force you to tell me the problem but still, we worry about you."

Tsubasa glared at Kazuki, his re red eyes piercing. "I didn't ask you to worry Kauzuki." He coldly said.

Kazuki was hurt by this but he didn't let the other man to see it. His face is still calm as ever and said, "We worry because we care for a person, Tsubasa-kun. I consider you as a true brother even though I'm technically your guardian."

Tsubasa stopped glaring and his eyes became returned to normal. He stood up and went to a nearby bin, throwing his cigarette. Kazuki watched him do this. He closed his eyes and smiled. The reason for this is what he heard Tsubasa saying "Thanks" before he stood up.

"So what did your coach tell you?" Kazuhito asked, putting the mashed potato in a bowl.

"He just wanted me to have special training that's all." He answered back, getting the spoons and forks.

"What kind of special training?" Kazuhito asked curiously as he stopped what he was doing and looked curiously at Souma.

Souma continued with what he's doing. He's actually dreading the outcome of this conversation with his friend. "…Training my legs, speed, and maybe endurance too..."

"Really?"

"Yes really…"

"There is a catch there, isn't it?"

"Maybe…"

"Come on tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on?"

"I said no, Kazuhito-san."

"I'll spill you're secrets to Kurusugawa-san if you won't tell me." Kazuhto said, teasing.

Souma sighed, defeated.

"Why do you always have to blackmail me when you want something?" Souma said, exasperated.

"It's because I want to get what I want?" Kazuhito stated, smiling wickedly.

"Just don't tell this to anyone." Souma sighed. He knew that Kazuhito is a great secret keeper. He said, "A girl would supervise my training and she's one of Himeko's close friend."

"Ahh…and you're afraid if she would badmouth you to Kurusugawa-san?" Kazuhito speculated.

"No, that's not it." Souma stated, "It just feels a little awkward spending time with another girl besides Himeko and Himemiya-san."

"I would understand that it would feel weird if it's not Himeko, but why Himemiya-san?" Kazuhito pointed.

"It's because Himemiya-san is the student council president while I'm the vice and she's the captain of the girl's tennis club so of course we practice together." Souma said. He's a little irritated to know that Kazuhito doubts him to like another girl. He loves Himeko and he feels that Chikane is his greatest enemy for Himeko's attention. Even though he feels this way, he doesn't feel hatred towards the blue-haired Himemiya Chikane because she's Himeko's close friend.

"You're defensive you know." Kazuhito said, "Don't worry, she's Himeko's friend just like Himemiya-san so it might be better for you if you two become friends."

Souma nodded at this. 'It looks like Kazuhito is really learning from Kazuki-san.'

After that, they served the food and all of them ate their dinner.

Back at the garden, Himeko's face was completely red. Yes, she's dating someone but this scene she's currently at is what she read from the mangas that she reads where a man would confess to a girl. She was so shocked also. Who would have thought that Kaito would ask a question like that?

"Yes." Himeko answered when the shock drained from her.

"I see. Is he a student in our school?" Kaito asked even though he knew already. He is the brother of that red eyed friend of his whom he met today after four years.

"Yes." Himeko answered back. She's a little scared of where would this conversation go.

Kaito turned and looked at her coldly. Himeko actually shivered at this. Kaito's eyes were so cold and piercing. If looks could kill, she would already be dead. She stood there nervously as Kaito walked towards her. Kaito leaned causing her to shut her eyes.

"I ask you to date me instead." She heard him whisper on her ears.

_*--_ Oh yeah…Ahaha! I really love teasing you guys…ahaha! Yeah, that's the end of the chapter. What do you say?

_**lone princess19**__**- **__ahaha…Thank you! Even though you're busy you still read the story and left a review. Thank you!_

_**Moonlight-chan**__- ahaha…Who Kaito loves would be answered don't worry. Look we're getting there. LOL _

_**Arekushisu 089**__- Ahaha! It would be best if I would start running now looking at where I left all of you in this chapter…LOL _

_**krugern**__**-**__ Hm I think that you got something wrong. "Is it -is it all right with you if I don't cancel my engagement?"- this question was Chikane's. Hmm..yeah…Oh!!! You're actually the first to tell who Kaito's friend is, yep… it's Tsubasa._

_**KazeNoTsubasa**__**-**__ I'm pretty sure that Kaito would be killed one of these days…considering you're review. Ahahaha!_

_Thanks for the review everyone. Thank you also for those who read the story!--*_


	15. Chapter 15

_*--Here is another update for this week...oh! This is a chapter to make up for that week that I wasn't able to update… So…I hope this makes you happy.--*_

After saying that, he pushed Himeko causing her to stumble and fall on the ground. He wore an evil smile and said, "I'm just kidding Himeko." He walked towards her, scaring the poor girl on the ground, making her tremble.

Himeko is terrified. She thinks that Kaito might hurt her. She crawled away from him but he was faster. Kaito kneeled in front of the trembling girl and offered his hand. "Come on stand up."

HImeko reluctantly reached out and accepted the offered hand. He helped her stand up, still wearing that those cold piercing eyes. Kaito held her wrist and pulled her in the house.

"W-Where are you taking m-me?" Himeko asked. She doesn't want to go with Kaito but Kaito's hold on her is too strong for her to break through.

"Just come with me." Kaito ordered sternly.

Hearing that voice, Himeko was now lost for words. She just let him drag her and they stopped in front of Kaito's room Kaito released Himeko and said, "Stay here. Wait for me." Then he entered his room.

Himeko was a little relieved. She thought that the man would take her in his room. She also thought that Kaito is still kind that he would not let a girl enter a man's room just when that man is not even close to her. After two to three minutes, Kaito went out of his room, holding a pink wrapped box.

"Here, take this. Don't let other people see what's inside the box even Chikane. Remember that." Kaito handed the box which Himeko accepted.

"What's in the box?" Himeko asked curiously, looking at the box.

"…Something that might be important." Kaito said seriously, Kaito sighed at this.

"Please remember what I said Himeko, make sure that nobody is around when you open it." Kaito said, "Good night. Sorry for taking too much of your time. I'm sorry but I have to do something and accompany you to your room." He smiled at this, the aura around him, changing.

Himeko noticed the change and said, "Hm… Good night."

As Himeko walked towards her room, she was still looking at the box. She is curious to what it could be. 'Something important…but why would he give me this?'

When she arrived, she saw Chikane sitting at the left side of their bed. Chikane noticed her arrival and greeted the blonde, telling her that she can use the shower so that they can sleep. Himeko nodded and left the box on the table. Chikane stood up when Himeko entered the bathroom and observed the box sitting on top the table.

'Could this be the reason why Kaito-kun wanted to talk with Himeko?' Chikane thought.

She decided to just go back to the bed and wait for Himeko. A few minutes later, Himeko went out of the bathroom wearing a pink robe. She's using a light green towel to dry off her still wet hair. Chikane saw her and was a stunned, not that much but enough for her eyes to widen a bit. She looked at Himeko who went to her drawer and got her pajamas. Chikane gasped when she saw Himeko start removing her robe but stopped, becoming conscious of her surrounding especially the person who is in the room with her.

Himeko looked at Chikane and met her eyes. She was really embarrassed considering the fact that the Himemiya heiress whom she loves is currently looking at her, eyes full of adoration despite her calm façade.

"Umm…" Himeko uttered, breaking the silence.

This seemed to put Chikane out of her daze. "Himeko, you should change in the bathroom." Chikane softly said, smiling at her, even though she was inwardly screaming. 'Himeko please stop teasing me! Himeko…You don't know how I felt when I saw you almost strip. I might lose my composure. Oh Himeko…' she thought.

Himeko nodded her face already red because of extreme embarrassment. She went inside the bathroom and closed the door, separating her from where Chikane is currently at. 'I can't believe that I did that! I was thinking about Kaito-kun's odd behavior earlier that I was lost into thinking.' Himeko thought as she removed her robe and put on her clothes.

After that, she went out and saw Chikane, lying on the bed waiting for her. When that thought came to her mind, she felt heat rise to her face, 'W-Wha—I didn't mean to think that it's like she's really waiting for me like I'm her…'

Her thought was not completed as Chikane spoke, "Himeko, let's sleep. Come here." Chikane said, gracefully lifting her left hand holding it up towards Himeko, inviting her.

Himeko, very pleased with this, was now feeling really hot. She walked towards the bed and held Chikane's hand. They slept, holding each other's hand with a loving smile adorning their face.

When Monday came, Souma's special training started. They conducted the training on the field. Many students went there to watch him, the 'Prince', train. His fan girls were cheering at him even though it hasn't even started. This is the reason why he doesn't want people to know that he would have special training with a girl. The girl that would accompany him might be targeted by his rabid fans. After a few moments, his training finally started.

"Run!"

"Hai…." Souma said. He was asked by the brunette to run ten times around the oval. He can understand that this is a special training but making him run ten times depresses him to no end.

"Stop running so fast!" Makoto shouted, "Run slower at first and when you reach the last lap that's when you can give your all!"

Souma obeyed the order given by Makoto. 'At least she's not the type of person that would make you do what you want at first and then be taught to do the right way after exhausting yourself.' Souma thought, smiling a little at this.

Souma's fan girls who are currently watching him training who were cheering him on shouting "Jin-sama!" "Go Jin-sama!" "We love you!" glared at Makoto. Feeling the glares directed at her, she sweat dropped. She asked Souma to do that so that his fan girls would not be angry at her after he do the wrong way of running. Imagining Oogami Souma after he do that would really give his fan girls the reason to kill her. She just didn't know why they would do that even though she corrected him. Unknown to her, those girls are jealous because she can spend a LOT of time with their so-called Prince.

Souma, Ototachibana Academy's Prince, is already immune to his fan girls. He often greets back to them whenever they would greet him but he doesn't associate himself with them too much. He concentrates in what he does so that his fan girls would leave and not bother him. It sounds a little harsh but he just doe not want them to hope in getting his attention especially affection because his these already belongs to Himeko.

He continued running, thinking of Himeko and that inspired him when the last lap came. He gave his all and ran from the starting line up to the finish line. After he ran he was trembling a little and panting heavily. He bent down and clutched on his knees. Makoto who saw this decided to get Souma's towel above his bag and gave it to him. Souma gladly took it and wiped his sweat.

"I'm impressed. I would say that you don't need to improve your speed to win the tennis tournament but I think that we need to strengthen your endurance and agility. Well, that's what I noticed." Makoto said cheerfully.

Souma is still panting at that moment but he thought that his heart began pumping more wildly than it already is. The smile that adorned the brunette's face was so lively and warmed his heart. He smiled at her, fighting the blush that's currently tinting his face. He scratched his cheek nervously and thanked the woman.

Of course this scene did not leave the fan girls' attention. Some of them writhed as if they're in pain while the others intensified their glare towards the brunette. Makoto noticed that and stiffened. Souma who was busy blushing didn't even notice this.

Unknown to everyone, a person was silently observing the scene. He left after a while. Even though he did a great job in hiding, he didn't know that the person he was observing saw him walking away and said, "No way…what is he doing here?"

Chikane was sitting on a chair in the student council room and doing some paper works. She is finishing everything so that she can have some time to practice relax. She wanted to 'Almost two weeks left and the agreement of Souma and Himeko would end.'

She stopped doing the paper works stood up, walked towards the window, and opened it. She looked outside the room and looked at the mountain. She enjoyed the cool breeze that flowed gently towards her. 'Himeko…' she thought. Unknown to her, the door silently opened and a person entered the room.

"…I love you." She whispered but unfortunately, the person who entered heard it.

"Oh really?" the man who entered mockingly said.

Chikane was startled. She quickly turned around and saw Kaito casually sitting on the couch. "Who is the person that you love Chi-chan?" Kaito smirked at her.

Himemiya Chikane has never felt so embarrassed in her life until this day. Thoughts were running wild in her head but she tried to compose herself. She almost regained her composure until Kaito spoke.

"It's Kurusugawa Himeko isn't it?" Kaito said this with a frown on his face but the tone in his voice was teasing.

"I-I…P-Please what are you talking about?" Chikane asked but her face clearly showed that she clearly knows what Kaito was talking about.

Kaito laughed hard at this. He was clutching his stomach when he laughed like this. "Nice one! That was very funny!"

Chikane glared at Kaito. She doesn't know what she's going to do now that Kaito knows her secret. After a few moments, Kaito calmed down a little. He sighed and smiled at Chikane even though the blue eyed princess was glaring at him.

"Please don't be angry. I won't tell anything to Himeko. I give you my word Chikane." Kaito said.

Chikane didn't falter. She continued glaring at his cousin and said, "I know you won't but I'm warning you…"

Kaito put his hands on his mouth to stifle the laughter that was threatening to spill out. "Y-You're afraid…"

Pink hues appeared slowly on Chikane's face even though the look she's giving Kaito didn't fade. "I'm not." Chikane stated.

"Oh…Yes you are…Afraid of…" Kaito said slowly.

"Don't even think about it." Chikane barked at him, her blush intensifying.

"…Afraid of being teased by me!" Kaito said as he laughed again with tears leaking out of his eyes and clutching his stomach.

Chikane had a full blown blush at this. "…"

"Hooh! Anyway, I'm going now. I'll visit different clubs today and join one or two. See ya!" kaito said as he left, leaving a worried Chikane."

_*--Almost reached 2000 words but decided not to continue. Uhm…Kaito is so weird right? I just want to tell everyone that some questions would be answered on the next chapter so please wait for it! If I'm a reader I would be insane and telling "I want answers now! RAWR!" _

_**Arekushisu 089**__- I'll unveil some on the next! Please hold your horses! Ahaha!_

_**KazeNoTsubasa**__- Ahaha! Just want to say that Himeko's imagination is awesome. Ahaha!_

_**Moonlight-chan**__- Oops! We're still not sure if it's Himeko. Ahaha! Don't worry I'll reveal her identity in the next chapter._

_**krugern**__- I find it also interesting. But that was just a tease! Ahaha!_

_**Honulicious**__- Ahaha! My plot sure is weird right? Ahaha! I have a crazy mind! Don't worry; the next chapter would answer many questions. It can answer two or probably more. I also haven't written what is inside the box that Kaito gave Himeko you see and I'm planning on revealing it in the next chapter._

_There! Thanks for those who read and reviewed. Ah! I'm not writing for the sake of receiving reviews you know but I would appreciate it greatly if people would review (A writer who doesn't enjoy receiving a review is a goner. I'm sure of it.). You know…I noticed that the chapters are becoming longer. Did you notice? Does that mean that I'm improving? Ahaha!_

_Sorry for the errors in the chapter..--*_


	16. Chapter 16

_*--Not beta-ed sorry for the mistakes. Here's the new chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Put this once in a while…yeah I don't own Kannazuki no Miko.--*_

It was already time for a break and Himeko was fixing her things so that she can meet Chikane. When she stood up she noticed Makoto thinking seriously. Himeko was debating with herself if she would ask or not but anxiousness took over so she approached Makoto.

"Mako-chan…is there a problem?" she asked leaning towards Makoto.

Makoto didn't even move and it looked like that she didn't hear anything. 'What she's thinking must be very important that she didn't even notice or hear me.' She thought. She decided to try again.

"Mako-chan?" She waved her hand in front of Makoto. Makoto was surprised by this. She jumped a little from her seat and looked at who's bothering her. She saw Himeko looking at her worriedly.

"Ah Himeko…what is it?" Makoto asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Mou Mako-chan…You didn't even notice me. Umm…Is there a problem?" Himeko asked.

Makoto started to think whether she would tell Himeko what she's thinking right now. She decided to not tell Himeko but when she looked at Himeko's pleading eyes; she sighed and started to tell Himeko her thoughts.

"Eh? You have a fiancé Mako-chan?" Himeko said. Fortunately for Makoto, no one heard Himeko.

Makoto rubbed her temple and said, "Yeah and I'm still not sure if that's really him but I really think that's him. This is the first time that I saw him so I think that he probably transferred here. Do you know if there's a new transfer in this school? Himemiya-sama might know something but…she won't tell it to me but maybe she must have said something to you?"

"Ahh…She didn't tell me but I believe that Kaito-kun, her cousin, would be transferring here." Himeko said.

At the mention of Kaito's name, Makoto stiffened. "So he's really here…" she whispered.

Himeko heard her whisper something but she didn't quite catch it so she asked, "What Mako-chan?"

"Himeko, that Kaito you're talking about is my fiancé." Makoto stated.

"EH?!"

Chikane arranged her things. She was going to head out when she was stopped by Kaito. It is Kaito's first day and since Kaito is smart as a Himemiya should be, he was put inside Chikane and Souma's class. "Chikane wait." He said.

"What is it Kaito-kun?" she asked.

Kaito scratched his cheek and whispered, "C-Can you help me with this Chi-chan?" He glanced sideways to point at his back. Girls are squealing because of him. He wanted to go out but with these many girls flooding him, he doesn't have the heart to ignore and just leave them.

Chikane smiled at this and walked towards Kaito's new fans. "I'm sorry girls, do you mind if I talk with Kaito-kun?"

The girls who saw Chikane's smile squealed and nodded their head and said, "Yes!"

Chikane politely thanked them and gestured for Kaito to follow her. They walked side by side which was clearly enjoyed by their fans. Some of Chikane's fans, specifically Izumi's group, were glaring at Kaito News spread quickly that let everyone in the campus that they are cousins but what really made everyone wild was the news that they are engaged. The only person who must have spread this news must be Chikane's maids, excluding Otoha.

They sat on a bench near the rose garden where Chikane would meet with Himeko. Kaito decided to apologize, "Chi-chan I'm sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it." Chikane doesn't know if Kaito was asking for forgiveness for asking for her help earlier or the "game" that Kaito started but she still forgave him for those.

"But you know…I'm not sorry for the game that we're playing. It's part of the plan." He smirked.

"Speaking of that plan you're talking about, it must have been the cause for Himeko's strange behavior these past few days. Can you please stop with this plan of yours?" Chikane asked, clearly annoyed by Kaito's plan.

"You know I can't do that." He answered back.

"Then can you please not include her in it? What is inside that box that you gave her anyway?" she asked. She wants the answer for her questions now.

"You know I can't really do that and—WHAT?!" Chikane was shocked by the sudden outburst. "Y-You saw what's inside the box?"

"I obviously didn't since I asked you "What is inside that box that you gave her anyway?"" Chikane quoted her question earlier.

Kaito smiled sheepishly at that. 'You're an idiot Kaito. Of course she didn't saw that's why she's asking.' He thought.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" Chikane asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kaito smiled impishly this time and said, "No. It's something special so I don't think you have to see that."

Something in Chikane's head snapped and she's now frowning at Kaito, removing her crossed arms she stood up and said, "Fine so be it. Will you now please head to the classroom?"

Kaito raised both of his hands, surrendering, "All right I'll go." He stood up and left Chikane, knowing that his dear cousin have an appointment with her precious person since they were near the rose garden.

'Something special…what could it be?' Chikane thought as she looked at Kaito's retreating back. She's still thinking about everything, Kaito's plan, what's inside the box, Himeko's strange attitude, and about Himeko's current relationship with Oogami Souma. She set up the blanket and seated, patiently waiting for Himeko.

When Kaito left Chikane, he went to the library. He proceeded to the "History, Geography, and Biography" section and picked a book. He read the title aloud, "Twilight" before it registered to him he read it again and in his mind he thought, 'What the hell is this book doing here in the History, Geography, and Biography section? Is this library mocking me?'

He returned the book and looked for the book to refresh his memory about a topic that could help him in his plans. 'Speaking of my plans, I wonder if Himeko saw the red mask already.' He thought. A red book caught his eyes and he pulled it out from the shelf. "Kannazuki no Miko…Interesting as always." He said as he began to read.

Souma went out of his classroom when lunch break began. He wanted to ask Himeko if she's free so that they can eat lunch together. When he arrived he saw her talking with Makoto. He called out to her.

"Himeko!"

Himeko heard her name being called and looked at the direction where it came from. He saw Souma outside the room and excused herself from Makoto. She timidly walked towards him. "Hi Souma-kun…" she said.

Souma noticed something about Himeko and decided to ask about it, "You're a little pale Himeko, is there any problem?" he softly asked.

Himeko shook her head, "Nothing…Don't think about it." She said.

Souma nodded and asked Himeko to go and have lunch with him which was politely declined by Himeko. "I w-was asked uhh…asked by C-Chikane-chan to have lunch with her…" she said as pink hues adorned her face.

Souma nodded. 'So she asked her huh…' Souma thought. ."All right… I love you…" he whispered but making sure that Himeko heard it.

Himeko was speechless with this. She knows that the dark haired man in front of her is her current boyfriend but more painfully as it is, she can't love him since her heart already belongs to none other than Himemiya Chikane. She realized that she's going to hurt Souma because of her love for Chikane and it really shames her that she's going to be the cause of Souma's pain in the near future, after their one month agreement.

She nodded. Souma bid his farewell and left. She returned to Makoto and said that she's going to go to Chikane without telling their secret place.

**OMAKE**

Author: *Sigh*

Chikane: Really…I told you that I could continue the story for you, no need to tire yourself.

Author: *Glares at Chikane* And what?! Allow you to manipulate MY story?

Chikane: Yes. I prefer to jump things about my utterly weird cousin.

Kaito: *Arrives in the room* Chi-chan you're so cold! *Sobs*

Author and Chikane: *Rolls their eyes*

Himeko: *Arrives in the room with Makoto, glared at Kaito* What is this all about Kaito-kun?! You're Chikane-chan's fiancé but Mako-chan told me that you are HER fiancé. Explain it to me!

Kaito: *Looks impishly at Himeko* I'm a two timer, isn't it obvious?

Author: Don't believe him Himeko, someone like Kaito is really crazy but he's loyal.

Kaito: oh man! Why did you tell her that?

Author: Because I want to.

Chikane: Himeko! *in the background, Author and Kaito are still bickering*

Himeko: Chikane-chan! *embraces Chikane*

Makoto: *Sigh* these people…I think I'm the only normal person here.

Souma: *Appears suddenly beside Makoto* I don't think so. I'm normal too.

Author and Kaito: *Sensed Souma's arrival* You're not normal!

Kaito: *Looks at Makoto intensely*

Makoto: *Fidgeting in the room because of the way Kaito is looking at her*

Souma: But I am. *In the background, Chikane dragged Himeko to another room*

Author: Nuh-uh! I'm normal you know.

Souma: No you're not. You're a sadist they say.

Author: *Smirks* Don't worry, I have different personality, no need to worry. I have a sadistic side but that makes me unique. Hmm…oh I forgot to mention, things might change for you. *Points at Souma* * A lock could be heard in a room where Chikane and Himeko are*

Souma: Why? *moans could be heard in the other room*

Makoto: *Teary eyed now*

Kaito: *Glares at Makoto and then left the room, slamming it*

Author: *Looks toward the door, sensing something* Maybe because I had a change of heart while writing the story. Don't worry; a happy ending will be given to you. Thank you're looks. *Winks at him.*

Souma: *sweat drops*

Girochi, Sister Miyako, Corona, Reiko, Nekoko: *Arrives in the room* Where are we in the story?!

Author: Ah…so you noticed that you're not in it. *thinking pose* Maybe because I don't like you. *glares at Girochi*

Girochi: W-Why are you glaring at me?!

Author: Because I despise you maybe?

Girochi: *Whimpers*

Sister Miyako, Corona, Reiko, Nekoko: If you despise him, we understand that he's not in the story, what about us?

Author: Ah! Don't worry; I might include you in the story if I felt like it.

Sister Miyako, Corona, Reiko, Nekoko: Oh…

Author, Souma, Makoto, Girochi, Sister Miyako, Corona, Reiko, Nekoko: *Hears Chikane and Himeko shouting each other's name* *Blushes*

Author: I'm out of here! *Goes out*

Makoto: Let me accompany you. *Went with Author*

Souma: Don't leave me here! *Runs toward the door and left*

Girochi: Hime-chan! *Attempts to go in the room*

Sister Miyako: I'll punish you. You might be the reason for us not to be included in the story. *Grabs Girochi's ear and dragged him out of the room.*

Corona: *Drags Reiko out of the room* Let's get a room too.

Reiko: …

Nekoko: Nya? *Saw cookies on the table* Cookies! *Munch*

_*--There! Haha!_

**_Lance58_**_- Everything would be solved in the future._

**_Moonlight-chan_**_- there! I wrote what's in the box but I didn't give any details or what-so-ever. Maybe I'll wirte in the near future. Ahaha…_

**_KazeNoTsubasa_**_- Ahaha! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short but I wanted to put an Omake so badly so…I hope you like it anyway. Haha!_

**_Honulicious_**_- Ahaha! I really am indecisive. Don't know if I'm really not writing to have reviews. I hope you received some answers to your questions._

**_krugern_**_- Ahaha! I'm sorry if you got something wrong in chapter 15. Yes, the one who's observing Souma and makoto is not Tsubasa… I really have a crazy mind that's why it's hard to guess some things in the story. I hope you understand. Ahaha! I also love that strip tease that I put!_

**_Arekushisu 089_**_- ahaha! Thanks! Saying that the story is awesome really makes my efforts worthwhile. I really love putting twists in the story you see. Hm… that's why I think sometimes I'm really making people crazy. Ahaha!_

**_Sherin_**_- Ahaha! Thanks! I hope you continue reading it._

_Hmm...So there's some problem in the summary? Ahaha…maybe I should change it. People must have thought something like "What the hell?" ahaha! I'll think about it maybe?--* _


	17. Chapter 17

_*--Here is the update for this week. Hmm…I changed some of my plans for the story. Oh! I gave some hints in the omake in the last chapter. Some may be true, some may be false but believe me, some things changed and I'm going to change it whether we like it or not. (I'm still confused but I'm going to change it nonetheless. Hmm… on… let me present you the next chapter of JHL! Rawr!_

_**NOTE**__: This is the first time that I'm going to use a flashback. It's italicized all right? ^_^--*_

"…"

"…"

Chikane continued eating despite the silence engulfing their surroundings. Himeko was silent which is very unusual. The blonde would normally chat to Chikane and talk about lots of things including the sad ones. This time, Himeko is not even bringing a topic when something is obviously bothering her mind. This made things suspicious.

Unknown to the blue haired princess, the said blonde is having an internal battle. 'If Mako-chan is Kaito-kun's fiancé, then what does that mean? Chikane-chan is engaged to a person who's already engaged? He has two fiancées? Is that even legal?' she thought. She wanted to ask Chikane but every time that she looks at the blue haired woman, her mind becomes blank which makes thinking impossible.

After finishing half of her food, Chikane decided to talk. "Himeko, is there any problem?" she asked.

Himeko looked at Chikane so all thoughts were thrown out. She continued looking at Chikane, forgetting that Chikane asked her a question. Noticing that she's not going to get a response from Himeko, Chikane asked, "Is there something bothering you, Himeko?"

Himeko was startled. 'I was caught staring!' she blushed at the thought. She fidgeted and said, "I-I was just thinking. Y-You see…I have a little problem. A friend of mine told me something and I don't know if I should…b-believe it." She shook her head and continued, "No that's wrong. I want to believe her but another person said something opposite to it, I'm confused." She finished, a little proud that she was able to avoid lying.

Chikane took a sip from her cup and said, "I see. Himeko, I think that you should believe your friend. Do not mind what other people say but believe what you think what is right."

Himeko smiled at Chikane. 'Chikane-chan always helps me when I need help.' She thought and then said, "Thank you Chikane-chan. I think I'll do just that." She looked at Chikane, not really thinking of anything. Her body quickly leaned towards the other as she placed a fleeting quick kiss on Chikane's left cheek.

Their thoughts were momentarily stopped because of that event. Chikane's eyes widened and she almost drops her cup. When Himeko got to her senses, she had a full blown blush. Neither Chikane nor Himeko could believe what happened. Himeko was anxious because she's scared of what Chikane might think but relief was blessed upon her when she saw Chikane blush a little and smile as she took another sip from her cup. One thing is for sure, it was a blissful moment, a memory that will be carved in their mind forever.

After a while, Himeko glanced at her food and decided to haste since lunch break would end after a few minutes. Chikane arranged her bento and after that, she patiently waited for Himeko to finish hers. When Himeko was finished, they decided to go back to their respective classrooms. As they walked, Himeko decided to become bold. She took Chikane's hand and held it. Chikane's eyes widened a bit, looking at Himeko. Himeko was looking straight ahead with a cute blush adorning her face. Seeing Himeko like that towards her gave her an odd feeling but it is welcomed by her. She believes that Himeko is doing this as thanks for helping her. She decided to go with it, even when she thinks that false hopes should not be entertained. She decided to treasure every moment of her life with the one who always gives her a warm feelings in her chest, her sun, Himeko.

The sun was already setting when he woke up from his slumber. He stretched his numb legs and yawned. 'Where am I? Ah…In the library…I fell asleep.' He thought as he grabbed the book that he was reading and put it back in the shelf where he got it earlier. 'Kannazuki no Miko…I wonder if it's true. Could two priestesses really save the world from a god? Ah I forgot…' he thought as he started walking towards the exit, 'They would summon another god and ask for help to defeat the other, eventually saving the world.'

He was going to grab the door knob when he was beaten by another person on the other side, opening it. Kaito was smacked by the door straight on the face, knocking him down on the floor. "Ouch…my butt…" he uttered. If he was half-asleep a while ago, he's wide awake now.

"I'm sor—!" a girl's voice started, but she trailed off when she saw who's in front of her.

When Kaito looked up, she was frozen in his place. They stared at each other, speechless at seeing each other after eight years.

"Kai-kun…" the girl said.

Hearing his nickname, spoken again like that with an intense amount of feelings of regret, and sadness, Kaito was caught off-guard. Memories that he suppressed in the back of his mind resurfaced. The mask that he's always wearing was broken, unleashing the extreme amount of anger that he kept for years. He rigidly stood up. His fallow eyes turned darker. He glared at the woman in front of her.

"Saotome Makoto…It's a surprise meeting you here." Kaito said her name with venom, making the brunette flinch.

Kaito whispered, "It's nice meeting you again." He said as he walked past her.

Makoto was left, still standing. "Kai-kun…" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She hurriedly brushed it off with the back of her hand and stepped in the library, losing it from the world outside.

'I can't believe I did that! I promised to myself that I would not show her what I feel…' Kaito thought as he reached his classroom. He entered the room and saw Chikane sitting on her seat. Chikane looked at him and at that moment, the two of them had the same eyes, cold and dark. Kaito silently walked towards his seat and arranged his things.

"Where did you go?" Chikane asked, worried.

Kaito kept his eyes on his things and said, "I went to the library. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's…all right." Chikane softly said.

At that, Kaito looked at Chikane. Chikane is looking outside. Her eyes held the longing for someone. It was obviously Himeko and this sight made him smile smugly.

"We're almost at the same situation then Chikane. Unrequited love hurts right?" Kaito said.

'But you know… yours is not unrequited like mine.' They both thought but after this Chikane added another thought, 'But I'm not sure about now…She seemed to have affections for Oogami Souma.'

Chikane knows that Kaito is madly in love with Saotome Makoto. Kaito was beaming when he told her that he's going to be married to Makoto since the day that Kaito and Makoto's father arranged their plans for the future. Whenever Chikane and Kaito would be alone in the past, Kaito would always talk about Makoto. Kaito was genuinely happy in the past during those times but when Makoto told him that she only accepted the future arranged for them because she wanted to make her father happy, Kaito was devastated, making him decide to leave the country. After that, Chikane hired people to observe Makoto's reaction about this, especially the changes that happened.

Makoto was pulled into depression. She rarely talks to others, she stopped smiling at things. She decided to fight back the children that bully her. She was thankful that Makoto didn't know that Kaito came from the Himemiya family since Kaito took his mother's surname in the past because he wanted it to be that way so when she would see Makoto in school, Makoto wouldn't act differently towards her. When she would see the young Makoto, she would always see regret and sadness in the eyes of the brunette. Chikane thinks that perhaps, her cousin's love is not really unrequited in the past.

"Yes it does." Chikane said. She took her bag and added, "Let's go home now."

Kaito nodded. He doesn't have to ask why Chikane is like that at that moment. He was sure that Himeko is with her current boyfriend, Oogami Souma, the one who Makoto has feelings of admiration at this time. He just hopes that Himeko would already see what she's missing by being with him.

"_Himeko!"_

_The blonde turned around when she heard her name being called. She saw Souma running towards her so she stopped walking. Souma stopped in front of her. "Himeko,is it all right with you if you would go with me for tonight?" he asked._

"_I have time I guess." Himeko asked hesitantly._

"_Good! I wanted you to meet my brother. He wanted to meet you. He was saying something about meeting the woman that I love." Souma said, as he scratched his cheek._

Himeko mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't have made Souma to expect more from her. She should've declined Souma's plea into being his girlfriend from the very start. She doesn't want to hurt him and yet she doesn't have the courage to do that ye when she still doesn't know her true feelings.

Now here she is, sitting in a fancy restaurant with Souma, waiting for his brother. Souma looked at his wrist-watch and said, "He should arrive any minute now. I'm sorry to take your time all of a sudden Himeko."

Himeko shook her head and told him, "No, don't worry about it. It's all right."

Souma smiled warmly at her, making Himeko blush because of embarrassment. After a while, they heard someone coughing. They turned their head towards the person, Tsubasa.

'A person with a long light green hair and red piercing eyes….he looks a little intimidating…' Himeko thought.

"Tsubasa Nii-san! You're late!" Souma exclaimed.

"Yeah... Sorry about that." Tsubasa apologized, sitting in a chair beside Souma. He looked at Himeko and observed her face which made Himeko feel uneasy.

"Nii-san! Please stop that!" Souma whispered to Tsubasa.

"My bad… Good evening young lady. I'm Oogami Tsubasa, Souma's older brother…Nice to meet you, Kurusugawa-san." Tsubasa politely said, bowing his head a little.

"N-Nice to m-meet you too sir!" Himeko squeaked. Tsubasa laughed at this, seeing the girl stammer.

"No need to be nervous about this Kurusugawa-san, it's not like my little brother is already planning in asking you to marry him soon." Tsubasa teased, making Souma and Himeko blush.

"Nii-san! Stop it please!" Souma pleaded.

Tsubasa laughed at this, happy to make his little brother embarrassed so much.

"Anyway, let's order shall we?" Tsubasa said, as he called out to the waiter assigned to them who was standing near them, ready to take their orders. The Oogami brothers ordered for themselves while Souma was the one who ordered for Himeko since Himeko doesn't know which one to choose.

While eating they had a little talk. Himeko learned that Tsubasa is a businessman, a CEO of a company in America. Tsubasa said that he returned to Japan for work making Souma pout like a child which was noticed by Tsubasa. He then added that he's happy to return despite coming back to work and reasoned that he's happy since he's able to visit his family. When they finished, Tsubasa paid the bills and told the two that he's going to go home. He warned Souma to not take Himeko from other places except her home. Himeko giggled at this, seeing Souma's exasperated face because of Tsubasa's teasing. She thought that maybe Tsubasa's intimidating aura is for his work since the moment that he talked with Souma and her, it changed.

"Thank you Souma-kun, for taking me here." Himeko said when she got off the motorcycle.

Souma removed his helmet and said, "No, I thank you for giving me your time tonight."

Souma seemed hesitant after that, which made Himeko worried. "Is there a problem, Souma-kun?"

This caught Souma's attention and when he looked at her, he said, "I-I…love you, Himeko."

Startled again by this, Himeko doesn't really know what to say, but to tell the truth to Souma since she doesn't want to make him hope anymore. "Souma-kun I...I don't think I can return your feelings…I'm really sorry…" she softly said, her eyes already brimming with tears because even though she didn't love him romantically, she still loves him as a friend and it hurts her to be the cause of her friend's pain.

Souma was shocked by this. He is not blind. He knows that he can't make Himeko love him but still, he couldn't stop hoping that perhaps Himeko would love him. When the shock subsided, he sadly smiled at her and said, "It's all right. I already know that you…can't return my feelings. I thank you Himeko for at least giving me a chance."

Himeko's tears started to fall. "I'm really sorry…" she said.

Souma put on his helmet, still looking at Himeko. She studied Himeko's face for a moment. Looking at her crying for him felt soothing, relieving. It lessened the pain of heartbreak. He's happy that even though she's rejected, Himeko's willing to be there for him, to cry for him when he's hurt. He decided that Himeko's a true friend indeed.

"No hard feelings Himeko. Please stop crying." Souma told her as he turned on his motorcycle, "I would be dead if you won't stop that. Himemiya-san could be scary you know." He teased her.

This time, Himeko's the one who is shocked. Seeing her shocked exression, especially those widened eyes, Souma laughed heartily. "You didn't expect me to say that right?" he asked.

Himeko pouted, blushing furiously because of embarrassment. "W-what do you mean?"

'And Himeko decided to act as if she didn't understand what I mean…' he thought. Because of this, he decided to be blunt. "I know that you love Chikane, not as a friend but as a woman."

Himeko paled. She began to panic. She thought that Souma's only teasing him but his last statement carry seriousness.

"So? When are you going to confess?" he asked innocently, ignoring Himeko's pale face.

Despite feeling that it's already the end of the world, Himeko was able to ask him why.

"It's because I observe the one I love, Himeko. You're important to me so I always look out for you. I saw those longing looks that you only show when you look at her." He answered. "Don't worry Himeko. I assure you that I won't tell this to anyone but you must promise me one thing."

Himeko nodded.

"You must confess to her soon. You'll never know…She might return you're feelings Himeko" he said, 'Screw that…She'll definitely will.' He thought.

Himeko frowned. "I can't do that…She'll be disgusted. A girl loving another girl? Isn't it gross?" she said.

"Maybe but I don't think that Himemiya-san would be. I know that you know her much better than me but I think that she'll understand you." He encouraged her.

Himeko seemed to think about it for a moment and then she eventually said, "All right…I'll give it a try."

Souma nodded and said, "Then I'm off…See you at school Himeko."

Himeko hummed a "Yes" to him and then he left. Himeko wiped her face with her hands and took a deep breath. She turned around and entered the house as she thought, 'I love you Chikane-chan…' she sighed as she headed upstairs, 'I wish that it's better to say it verbally that thinking of it.'

_*--Dun dun dun dun…they broke up! The agreement has ended! Let's rejoice! Bwahaha! So what do you think? Is the chapter good or what? I think it's good because I love it…they broke up…yeah!_

_**Lance58**__-Here is the update you waited for! Ahaha…_

_**Sherin**__-Did this chapter clarify some things? Ahaha...I hope it did even just a little. Ahaha! Don't worry, about the summary, I was thinking about it in the first place…All right?^_^_

_**Moonlight-chan**__- Haha! Thanks! Here's the update you've been waiting for! I'm happy that you wanted the summary so right now, I'm thinking if I should really change it. Hmm...Anyway, I won't focus on it…maybe I'll change it in the future when I felt like _

_**krugern**__- Bwahaha! I hope you'll like more in the chapter. XD I didn't put much detail in Himeko's reaction about that news but its Chikane's fault I guess…ahaha!_

_**Honulicious**__-There! I really think that some answers were clarified in this chapter. Hmm…Ahaha! Chikane and kaito are somewhat in the same boat…omewhat….poor Kaito!*Sobs* _

_**Arekushisu 089**__- Yeah I think I'm having problems in the story…but I don't know if it's the same in your POV since…I can't read mindsXD if it's all right, please tell it to me but if you don't want, then I'll try to figure out things to…at least lessen the problems.^_^_

_**KazeNoTsubasa**__- Haha! Thanks. I really love those Omakes too! Too bad that there none in the current chapter (I think the chapter is long enough to my liking…ahaha…)_

_**deliquentprincess**__- Ahaha! Thanks. You liked the last chapter. I hope you'll like this one too._

_Just like what I wrote for __Arekushisu 089__, I admit that I'm having problems in the story. One of these is Himeko being angry. I really can't remember her being angryin the anime so I don't know…I'm still trying to figure it out so I haven't written something about it that would lead her to "HATE". Yeah…so please give me more time. Hating someone…I think it's hard on Himeko's part since its __**Himeko**__ we're talking about._

_Thanks for reading, I hope that there are less mistakes in this chapter compared to the older ones. Thanks to those who reviewed as usual! ^_^ until the next update. (I have a busy sched next week, not sure if I will be able to write…Geez…I'll have to make up to you guys if that happens.)--*_


	18. Chapter 18

_*--UPDATE! WOOH!--*_

Himeko walked towards their, Chikane and her, room. When the door is already visible, she saw Kaito leaning back on the wall beside the door, arms crossed. Himeko's thought went back to what she was thinking during the day, the fact about Kaito's real fiancée. She wanted to know if it's Chikane or Makoto but asking him directly, she feared for his answer. She saw him look at her and she abruptly halted her footsteps when she saw a fierce look on his face. Kaito scared him as his superiority appeared. She decided that Kaito is really a Himemiya for being superior. A Himemiya, even with their mere gazes, could really have an effect to people.

"So you're back from you're date huh?" he coldly said as he steps towards her.

"It's not a date. We just went out to meet his brother." Himeko answered.

"Oh? Is he already planning for your future?" Kaito mockingly said. He stopped in front of the blonde and gave her a smug smile as he saw Himeko wince as if something pricked her.

"That's not it. Anyway, my friend, Saotome Makoto, she told me that you're her fiancé. What is that all about?" Himeko asked. She wants the answer even though she's scared of knowing the possible truth, that Chikane is the real fiancée.

This caught Kaito off guard. 'How did she know about that? Maybe she told her…' he thought, "Oh? You also know that? Ahaha! I'm playing with them. They're my toys. Haha! I even toyed with my cousin in your room earlier." he spat at her.

Himeko was dumbfounded. This man in front of her just told her things that shouldn't be done to any girl, especially not her friend Makoto and her special person Chikane. **_Smack!_** she slapped him hard in the face making his head turn sideways. She's boiling inside with what he just said.

"You're shameful! How could you do that to my friends especially to Chikane-chan?" She shouted at him as tears began to appear in her eyes. She's really getting mad at him for the things that he's doing and his frequent, in her opinion, shameful attitude towards people.

Her angry expression made Kaito smirk. 'Ouch that hurts but it's worth it I guess.' He thought. He faked a sob and this made Himeko think that she might have went overboard but when Kaito looked at her and saw the smug grin he's giving her, that thought was banished immediately.

"That's rude of you to hurt a Himemiya, Himeko. I might punish you someday." Kaito said as he added in his thought, 'As if this isn't already a punishment for you, you know. Ha! Look at yourself…you're fuming because you believe things that you shouldn't believe without confirming them first from the so-called victims...'

Even though she was threatened, Himeko didn't falter. She still glared at him, almost ready to cry. "Punish me if you want but stop with these…d-despicable act you're doing. My friends…Y-You're hurting them…" she choked. A lump in her throat began appearing and it's becoming a nuisance in speaking.

Kaito was about to speak when he heard a creaking noise. He turned around and saw Otoha coming out of Chikane's room. He sweat dropped. 'I'm dead.' He saw her glancing at them. He saw the confused expression that she wore and then she started. She started walking towards them.

"Answer me!" Himeko exclaimed when she noticed that Kaito turned his back. She didn't know that Otoha is currently walking toward them.

This shocked Otoha. 'Kurusugawa-san seems upset. What did you do Kaito-kun? Ojou-sama's not going to like it if she hears of this.' She thought.

Kaito didn't look back at Himeko, instead she addressed Otoha. "Hey Otoha!" he beamed at her, removing his acts a while ago, "I'll see ya later." He waved at her and walked past Otoha, leaving Himeko gaping at him, teary eyed still.

There was an awkward silence when he left. Himeko continued to sniffle while looking at the floor. Otoha sighed loudly which caught Himeko's attention. She looked at Otoha who's currently approaching her. Otoha wiped Himeko's tears and softly asked her.

"Kurusugawa-san? Did he do something to you?" She asked. 'Ugh! I'm only doing this for Ojou-sama! I don't like you!' her mind shouted.

"K-Kaito-kun said mean things about my friends…A-About Chikane-chan…I-I—" Himeko told her but can't continue as she began sobbing.

Otoha petted her head and whispered soothing words. 'Mean things? To Ojou-sama? This is surely another prank of that man.'

In Chikane and Himeko's room, Chikane just got out of the bathroom. She is wearing a light blue robe and is still wiping her still wet soft blue hair. Any man would die just to see her like this. Too bad, the said lady is only interested in a certain blonde woman, Kurusugawa Himeko. She walked and sat down on a chair in front of the mirror on the wall. After a few seconds, she heard someone crying.

'Someone's crying. It's coming from the hallway outside. Who could that be?' she thought as she stopped wiping her hair and comb her blue tresses and then she stood up. She walked towards the door and opened it. When she looked at the direction of the crying sound, she was shocked.

"Himeko!" she exclaimed. She hurriedly ran towards Himeko. Otoha stepped back to let Chikane hug the woman.

Chikane rubbed Himeko's back soothingly and threw a questioning glance at Otoha. Otoha returned an apologetic smile, telling Chikane that she doesn't know. Chikane sighed and said, "You may go and rest now Otoha-san." At this, Otoha bowed her head slightly and left them.

"Himeko, let's go to our room, shall we?" Chikane offered. Himeko nodded.

In their room, they sat on the edge of their bed. Chikane continued hugging Himeko and the sobbing turned to sniffles as Himeko calmed down.

"Himeko…What happened?"

Himeko looked at Chikane. She noticed that her blue eyed Himemiya's hair is still wet and that she's wearing a bathrobe. She stiffened. Dreadful thoughts began flooding her mind. Chikane noticed this. Her body moved on its own and when it's done, she realized what she just did. 'I kissed Himeko on her cheek! I…'

Himeko was shocked by what Chikane did. Normally, a person would be angry when she's being "violated" especially when she's showing her weakness but what Chikane just did was definitely welcomed. This time her tensed body relaxed a bit and by now, she's blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry if I kissed you Himeko." Chikane stated calmly but inside, she's panicking, convincing herself that she only did that to soothe Himeko, convincing herself that she wasn't pleased with what she did, "I just wanted to soothe you. You were tense."

Himeko wore a disappointed face which didn't go unnoticed by Chikane. Himeko wished that Chikane would say "I love you." or something like that but she believes that couldn't happen. She was saddened by this thought and the happiness she felt a while ago evaporated from her body.

The disappointed expression that Himeko wore scared her. She thought that Himeko is disappointed in her for abusing their friendship. Of course this is not true for Himeko is disappointed because the blonde thinks that Chikane couldn't love Himeko in a romantic way.

Chikane hugged Himeko again, a little forceful but not enough to hurt Himeko. Himeko, oblivious to the feelings of Chikane, hugged her back. Chikane whispered, "I'm sorry." A few times and this time, Himeko soothed Chikane. When Chikane pulled back, Himeko decided to talk.

"I'm sorry for making you worried Chikane-chan…It's just…K-Kaito-kun told me j-just that he…he…" Himeko hesitated in continuing but when she saw concern in Chikane's façade, she continued, "He said…that he's toying with you…that he did mean things to you…Implying that he violated you…earlier…"

To say that Chikane was shocked is an understatement. She's completely dumbfounded at this. A couple of seconds, Chikane said, "Nothing happened Himeko. Do not worry. He's lying." When she saw Himeko's disbelieving gaze on her hair and body, she added, "I just went to take a bath Himeko. We haven't seen each other for almost two hours."

"But what he said—" Himeko began but was cut off by Chikane.

"Is a lie, Himeko…Believe me, I promise you that nothing happened. Nothing."

"Chikane-chan…then…tell me, is he really you're fiancé?" Himeko asked. "Please tell me the truth. Don't lie to me. She pleaded.

Chikane pondered for a while and sighed, "No I'm not. I'm sorry if my answer when you first asked me about that was vague and could be misunderstood."

Himeko was relieved. "Mako-chan, my best friend, told me that she…she's Kaito-kun's fiancée…I-I don't know who to believe…You or her…I really thought that you're answer to that question was a "yes" so I…I was torn…I didn't know who to b-believe…"

"I'm sorry, Himeko." Chikane apologized.

Himeko shook her head and smiled weakly at Chikane. "So I guess that what he was saying were all lies. It's what important. Don't apologize." Himeko sighed and stood up. "I guess I'm going to take a shower so we can sleep."

Chikane nodded. "All right."

She watched Himeko walk towards her drawer and opened it to get some clothes. She proceeded to the bathroom and shut it. Chikane sighed, perplexed but relieved that Himeko' a little fine now.

'Kaito-kun, what are you really planning? Telling such lies…telling things that you don't mean about me…Are you trying to hurt Himeko? Is that what you want? Or is this revenge? Revenge to what Saotome-san did to you?' she pondered these things as she locked their door and went to the drawer to change to her gown.

**OMAKE**

Author: Wow!

Chikane, Himeko, and Kaito: *looked at the author, fuming*

Author: I really thought that Kaito raped Chikane.

Chikane, Himeko, and Kaito: *Gaping* RAPED?

Author: Yeah.

Kaito: I wouldn't do that! That's shameful! Also, I'm based on your attitude, way of thinking, and behavior so you should know that firsthand!

Author: Yeah, as if I don't know that but hey, you're a HIMEMIYA in my story so…*glanced, smiling impishly at Chikane*

Chikane: *glared at Author* Are you implying something?

Author: *smiled innocently* What? I didn't mean anything…

Himeko: *sigh* Author-san, you're a meanie. Why do I have to suffer in this chapter?

Author: *Looks questioningly at Himeko* I wanted to make you hate someone right? Isn't this necessary?

Himeko: But—

Author: No buts my dear…kiss Chikane's butt if you want to but no buts.

Himeko: *blushes*

Chikane: *smirks* Let's leave Himeko. *Dragged Himeko outside*

Author: Peace at last…I knew that Chikane is a perv…

Kaito: *sigh* was that with the "butt" thingy that you said earlier necessary?

Author: Yes. I just provoked Chikane's pervy side to have this peaceful moment. *Glares at Kaito* Don't you dare ruin it!

Kaito: Y-Yes…

*Silence ensued and after ten minutes, Souma walked into the room*

Souma: Author! Have you seen Saotome-san? She said that we're going to the mall today.

Kaito: *smiled sadly, closing his eyes and let out a defeated sigh*

Author: *noticed Kaito and looked at Souma* Yeah. I think she's in the next room, the left one in my POV.

Souma: Thanks! *goes out of the room and went to the next room*

Kaito: Umm…Author, isn't that…?

Author: Yes it is.

Kaito: Anyway, he wouldn't go there, he could hear—

Author: No. I made all the rooms her soundproofed because of those disturbing couple that we have.

Kaito: *sweat dropped* Oh no…

Souma: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * A loud thud and gushing of liquid could be heard*

Author and Kaito: He opened the door to hell.

_*--Wee! I was able to update! All right! I'm thankful that my teacher decided to re-schedule our last meeting yesterday! I don't have classes today so I was able to type the next chapter today and update. Sorry if this is a little short compared to my previous chapters (the latest ones) but…it's better than nothing so…yeah be satisfied with this. It's all I can manage._

**_NovaCRYSTALLIS_**_- Oh you changed you're username, was confused for a while, anyway…I wanted so badly to make chikane confess! At first I typed "'I kissed Himeko on the lips!'" but remembered that I'm supposed to do write that later…My gosh..I'm near the limit..I would give up the hate thingy if necessary..sigh…_

**_Lance58_**_- Ahaha! I repeated the kiss on the cheek thingy but its Chikane's turn this time…Ohh…they're losing their control…XD_

**_Moonlight-chan_**_- They'll confess soon!Argh! I hope it's not soon but "Later" sigh…_

**_devilhamster_**_- Here's the next chapter! I hope you like what happened…Ahaha! Poor Himeko…*EVIL LAUGH*_

**_Arekushisu 089_**_- Hey! It's all right. Please, blunt people are the HONEST ones…don't try to suppress your own self. Anyways, yes, Himeko is able to love Chikane, just so happens that they're being silly. XD_

**_Sherin_**_- I was hoping to explain the mask but I can't, I needed time to type it but I'm only able to use the computer for 30 min because I'm supposed to baby-sit my sister…sigh…_

**_Honulicious_**_- Haha! Yeah, Kaito's situation is complicated. Chikane didn't say anything to Himeko because…Hmm…If I tell it now, would it spoil some things? Hmm…Nah! Yeah she didn't tell Himeko since she thought that Himeko doesn't need to know and…she cares for her cousin and doesn't want to tell others about his personal life? Yeah…Poor Kaito..tsk..I'm gonna make him suffer more! BWAHAHA!_

_Sorry for the mistakes, I'll edit them if I could but not right now. 30 minutes is almost up and I need to go. See you on the next chapter. Oh! I hope you liked the Omake! It was funny in my opinion. XD--*_


	19. Chapter 19

_*-All right…read it. This is the update for this week. Hooh! I'll explain some things later at the end of the story so read it if you want. It's about the changes for this story. It could be important but if want to find it out by yourselves, you can do that too. Anyways, I won't give them all, just the change/s that occurred in this chapter. The others would be told in the later chapters._

_Oh…The italicized words are also a dream or…visage while Himeko…yeah just read it! Ahaha!-*_

**Normal POV**

"That was close!"

Kaito leaned back on his door the moment he closed it. He went to get some clothes first before going to the bathroom. He took his clothes and took a shower to relieve some of the stress that he had the past few days, the stress in implementing his plans, seeing the girl he loves, and changing his behavior every now and then when needed. Those things are already taking a toll on him and he doesn't even know if he's close to his goal.

He sighed. 'Sheesh… Why do I need to this again? Man…Too bothersome…' he thought, 'Also, it seems that Himeko haven't seen the mask, if she sees it…Haha… who knows what would happen? I just hope that nothing happens…sheesh… But just in case, I better take safety precautions.' He continued taking a shower and doze off on his bed. Stress is really a troublesome enemy for Kaito.

**Himeko's POV**

As soon as I am done in taking a bath, I dressed up and walked out of the bathroom. I glanced at Chikane-chan who is currently lying on the bed, reading a book. I continued drying my hair and sat on the bed. It looks to me that she's waiting for me to lie down but I think it would take a while before my hair dries up so I said, "Chikane-chan, you don't have to wait for me. You may sleep now." I smiled at her.

I think I saw her tense when I said that but a second later, she calmly smiled at me. She closed her book and said, "All right, good night, Himeko."

I nodded, "Good night to you too Chikane-chan. I'll sleep too when my hair is already dry."

I saw hesitation in her and then I was shocked at what she did. She kissed me again on my cheek and this time on my right. I felt heat grow all over my body and I'm sure that I'm as red as a tomato. I clutched my heart with my hands, hoping that it would slow down. "Sleep well." She said as she lay down, her back facing my side. What is that? A good-night-kiss… I wish that we'd do this often… Every night, before we sleep… I hope that one day she would kiss be…' she thought as her left hand lifted to touch her soft pink lips, '…right here…'

**Chikane's POV**

'I can't believe that Himeko noticed that I was waiting for her… and that I did that.' I thought as I lay down on the bed.

'Come on slow down.' I kept repeating that on my mind. My heartbeat wouldn't just seem to slow down. I know that it was bold of me to that but I just can't seem to stop myself. Since that time that she kissed me on my cheek, I felt my self-control weaken. Himeko, do you know what you did? It is making me insane. I don't want to kiss you on the cheek only but on your lips and every part of your skin. Such thoughts…it's becoming unbearable every second. I'm really near my limit.

After thinking these things, I didn't notice that I was too tired, too tired of everything. If nothing would change, I don't know…should I be happy or not? I just…I want to make her happy. That's what I think. But my heart wrenches in pain whenever I think that I would never have her, that this feeling is wrong. How could this feeling be so wrong when it feels right all along?

Soon, sleep took over my body. How relaxing it is to feel your presence near me but painful at the same time, Himeko...

**Himeko's POV**

When my heartbeat slowed down, I decided to continue drying my hair with my towel. I began to think of everything that happened today. A lot of things had happened and I can't even catch up on some of it. Kaito-kun lied about her engagement with Chikane-chan. Why must he do that? What does he want? Mako-chan told me that she's Kaito-kun's fiancée and I completely believe her now. Why didn't she tell me that se has a fiancé? She does trust, doesn't she?

'It's all his fault…I hate him…he's toying with my friends. Lying to everyone…That's unforgivable...' I thought to myself. I remembered that he gave me a box. I looked back at Chikane-chan. 'I think she's already asleep.' I thought when I noticed her breathing pattern as I went to my drawer and open the one where I put it. I picked it up and went to a chair near the circle shaped table.

When I opened it, I saw a scary looking mask. It was a red mask with four horns. Two of the horns are in both sides like ears while the other two is located on top of the mask. I can't help but feel nostalgic when I saw it. 'Have I seen this before?' I thought to myself as I stared at it for a few more seconds. What is special about this weird looking mask?

I peeked at the box again and noticed a blue piece of paper. I read it mentally, 'What do you think of this gift? I looked hard for this you know. Anyways, if you have any questions, feel free to approach me but I prefer you do it in school so I can explain much better.- Kaito'

'I-I…what should I do? I really hate seeing him or talking to him but…' I sighed, 'I can't have the answers if I wouldn't ask, would I?'

I returned the mask and the piece of paper in the box and put it in my school bag. I'm going to ask that man what he's up to. I really hope that he's into something good but I just can't seem to stop hating him. If he just acted differently…perhaps that we have become friends.

**Normal POV**

The next day, Chikane, Himeko and Kaito had their breakfast together. Chikane and Kaito acted normally except Himeko. Himeko was focused on her food and would only speak when she's asked. The two Himemiyas observed the blonde and they both know what's bothering her. They went to the school after eating and spent their day normally, listening to the lessons, taking down notes, and doing their works at school. It was supposed to be a simple day until Himeko felt dizzy.

"Himeko, are you all right? You're pale." asked a worried Makoto.

"I think this is because I slept late last night." Himeko smiled timidly at this, "I feel a little dizzy, Mako-chan."

Makoto stood up, getting the attention of the teacher and their classmates. She held Himeko's right arm and said to everyone, "Himeko's not feeling well, I'll take her to the infirmary. Could I Saoinji-sensei?"

"Yes, yes…We're just making this class a free time anyways… Go on." The teacher said.

At this, Makoto dragged the weak Himeko out of the room and proceeded to the infirmary. When they arrive there, they didn't saw the school doctor so they invited themselves in. Himeko and Makoto walked towards the bed.

"Go on, use the bed Himeko. You have to rest." Makoto said. Himeko nodded and did what she was told. Makoto could be a little bossy sometimes but it always leads to something good. Himeko would be forever grateful for having such a friend.

"Don't you dare stand up all right?" Makoto said, "Stay there and I'll get some medicine."

"Yes." Himeko said weakly.

After a minute, Makoto returned with some aspirin and a glass of water, and gave them to Himeko. Himeko, sat up as she received them and downed on them. "Geez, where is the doctor when you need her…" Makoto said, relieved that she knows a little about what medicine to give to people depending on the problem. She's an athlete, and an athlete must know what to take when it concerns health.

"Thanks Mako-chan…" Himeko said after she downed the aspirin. She gave the glass to Makoto and lay down again on the bed. Makoto took a chair near them and move it beside the bed and seated.

Himeko observed Makoto for a while. She shyly asked her, "Mako-chan, are you all right?"

Makoto was not shocked by this. Surely Himeko is shy, and easily embarrassed, especially about love, but Himeko cares deeply for her friends. She could be observant when she wants to. She gave Himeko a lopsided smile, "Maybe?"

Himeko closed her eyes at this and remembered the look on Makoto's face yesterday when she told her about Kaito. Makoto's troubled face is something that the usually cheerful brunette wouldn't show. This made Himeko sad. She wanted to help Makoto but she doesn't know how, she doesn't even have a clue on what the problem is! Another thing is that Kaito is someone very enigmatic and someone whom she hated through her core so she doesn't want to ask him.

"Himeko?" Makoto called to her, noticing that her friend became silent.

"Umm…" Himeko started timidly, "What happened between you and Kaito-kun? Ah! Y-You don't h-have to a-a-answer if you don't want to!" she stuttered when she noticed her bluntness.

Makoto's eyes widened for a while but then she smiled softly, 'Typical Himeko… At first she'll ask something out of the blue but will stutter after when she realizes that she asked something so blunt…' she thought. "Don't worry Himeko, it's all right." She soothes her. Himeko released a sigh, relieved that she didn't offended Makoto.

"You see, Himeko…I was once a weak person. I was bullied by my friends saying that I'm a crybaby and weak." She glanced at Himeko, looking for a reaction. She giggled when she saw the disbelieving eyes of Himeko, which wasn't unexpected.

"Silly, I'm telling the truth. But you know, one day I was saved by a blue haired boy with sapphire eyes. He beat the bullies and helped me. He said that his name is Namika Kaito." Makoto said.

"Eh? He's Himemiya Kaito isn't he? Are we talking about the same person? He also doesn't have blue hair and sapphire eyes." Himeko asked, doing a thinking pose which Makoto thinks is cute. 'Typical Himeko again I say…'

"You're right but I think he dyed his hair and using contact lenses, perhaps he didn't want me to…to know that it's him. I think that's also the reason why I had doubts that it was him that I saw." Makoto sadly said. "About the surname, I think it was his mother's surname. He probably changed it after some time. He told me that he loves his mother very much, in the past I mean"

"Anyways, soon we became friends. We met each other almost everyday. Later, we found out that our fathers are close friends too. Perhaps they saw our closeness and then they decided to you know… make an agreement. My father told me that he wanted me to marry Kaito when we get older. Of course I was furious. I don't like it when my parents decide for my future." Makoto exclaimed, and then she released a frustrated sigh. "But I accepted it nonetheless. I told Kai-kun that and…he left."

Himeko gasped. She doesn't know any of this. She can't blame Makoto for not telling her this but she understands why. Himeko haven't met Makoto during that time and perhaps Kaito's return was unexpected.

"Well…I was alone…I was bullied again. No one would save me again. I was really sad that I might have hurt him that's why he left so I fought back the bullies. I knew that no one would save me again from those people who would bully me. That's why I decided to change too. I wanted people to stop treating me like that so I tried to be more cheerful and friendly. Soon after, it changed. The bullying stopped but still…I was sad…No one could replace the fondness that I felt for Kai-kun, he was my first friend you know." She sighed, she doesn't want to keep her past from Himeko but it still has an effect on her.

"But you came and instantly became my friend. That's why I can smile truthfully from now on. I became a stronger person than I was. So…thank you Himeko." Makoto looked at Himeko and smiled whole heartedly at her. Touched by Makoto's words for her, Himeko cried.

"T-Thanks M-Mako-chan…I-I'm h-happy too, that I-I m-met you…" Himeko said in between her sobs. Makoto smiled sheepishly at Himeko and wiped her tears.

"Geez Himeko…stops crying. I feel guilty for making you cry, you know." Makoto said and added, "Anyways that dizziness of yours might worsen if you keep crying so stop that." She ended, smiling at Himeko.

Himeko nodded at this and forced herself to relax so she calmed down a little and the sobs turned to sniffles. "You're like a kid Himeko!" Makoto teased and laughed, clutching her stomach. Himeko giggled. When their laughs subsided, Makoto looked at the time and decided to go back to their room.

Makoto was going to hold the door knob when someone opened it from the other side of the door so she followed her instincts and stepped back. When the door fully opened, she felt her heart fall down to her stomach. There in front of her stood the person that she hurt, her fiancé, Himemiya Kaito.

Himeko saw what happened and silently observed the two. 'This is the first time that I saw them see each other.' She noted. She was shocked when Kaito didn't even say anything to Makoto and went past her. 'W-Why—?' Himeko started in her mind but it was cut off when she heard Makoto speak.

"I'll see you later Himeko." Makoto said and then she left the two. There's no mistake about it. Makoto was undeniably hurt by how Kaito ignored her. This made Himeko hate Kaito more than what happened yesterday, seeing her friends being hurts more by only hearing about it without confirmation.

Kaito seated on the chair where Makoto seated earlier. He put his clenched fists on his thighs and looked coldly at Himeko, seeing that the blonde is glaring at him, hurt and with tears on her eyes. Kaito lifted his left hand and grabbed a piece of paper from his left pocket and showed it to Himeko. "I got the letter. Otoha gave it to me before we left. I was going to talk to you and confirm it but I didn't saw you in your classroom so I asked your teacher and he said that you're here, along with…her." When Kaito referred to Makoto, his voice sounded strained compared to his previous words which were coldly stated. "You saw the mask already?" he asked.

"Why did you do that? She was hurt!" Himeko exclaimed.

"Yeah sure." Kaito said nonchalantly.

Himeko's tears started to fall. She gripped the sheets. 'This man…how…how could he do this to Mako-chan?' she thought.

Kaito stared indifferently, his cold act secured in place. 'Man…I hurt her…damn it!' he thought as Makoto's voice a while ago echoed on his mind. Karma sure is fast when he noted that Makoto also ignored him. He shook his head when he noticed that Himeko wouldn't look at him. He succeeded in making her hate him and now he only has to keep up the act so it won't be lost, the hate that is needed to achieve his goals, in case something happened when Himeko used the mask.

"What? Is that all you want to ask me? You know you're wasting my time!" he shouted at her.

Himeko was a little startled by this. She instantly turned her head to him when he heard him shout. "I-I…what's with that mask?" she asked hesitantly.

'Huh? Nothing happened?' he thought, "What do you mean?"

"What do "you" mean?" Himeko asked back.

Kaito was a little irritated by this. 'What are you, a parrot?' he thought. "Anyways, does it fit you?"

Himeko blankly stared at him. Kaito fought the urge to smack the dizzy firl on the head. 'Gah! What is it with this woman! Of course the mask is meant to be worn!'

"You haven't tried it." He said, frowning at her.

This time the girl shook her head slightly. "I-I brought it w-with me…" she said, the anger that she felt a while ago was turned into shame. She didn't know that she was supposed to wear it. It was a weird looking mask so she thought that it was only meant for decoration. 'Why do I have to feel shame anyway? I hate this man…but still… I don't think that I should blame him. I understand him a little. He must be terribly hurt by what Mako-chan told him in the past…but I wonder why he included Chikane-chan?' at this thought, the anger resurfaced. Thinking of his words towards her dearest, it was unforgivable!

"Fine." He sighed, the cold act crumbling already, 'I'm really tiring myself, aren't I?' he thought, "I'll get your bag and bring it here later so you could try it if you still need to stay here, if not, proceed to the library, in the farthest part of it. I have classes and I don't want to abuse my power as a Himemiya. See ya…" he said as he hurriedly stood up and left Himeko alone in the infirmary.

'At first he was cold, and then he turned like that? What is wrong with him?' this is Himeko's last thought as the dizziness she felt overwhelmed her because of thinking too much and she slept like a log, slept a dreamless sleep.

**Kaito's POV**

'Damn…I think it's my fault that she didn't wear it. I should've put it in the letter. That girl sure doesn't know how to read-between-the-lines.'

I entered the library again and went again to the History, Geography, and Biography section and looked for the book "Kannazuki no Miko". Yeah, I lied to Himeko about going back to the room. Of course I can do this! I'm a Himemiya and I'm taught to use it every time I want, at least that's what grandfather always tells me. I'll just check on my room later to get my things and peak at her room to see if I'll have to wait for her here in the library.

I easily found it in the shelf where I put it. Leaning on the shelf, I started to mentally read the part about the masks. 'The two mikos's both have a mask given to them by the head priest, the mikos' mentor. It was said that these masks are like armors that would protect them from physical or magical attacks from people, especially from the necks of Orochi and Orochi himself.' I glanced at the pictures of the mask, which is a little odd looking. 'It looks like the real thing but only ten percent of it! What's with the person who drew this? Ha! I'm so clever to identify the mask when I saw it from grandfather's secret room.' I thought, mocking whoever drew that.

I closed the book at this. 'I found one of the masks but I'm still not sure if there will be an effect. If something happens… we would have to fight **them**.'

**Normal POV**

Two hours later, Himeko woke up from her slumber. She stretched and noticed that it was already 4:30 pm which means that her last class would end after ten minutes. She got off the bed and tidied it up and left the infirmary. She walked to her room to get her bag. Peaking inside the room, she saw that her teacher was leaving already. 'Perhaps she dismissed them early…' she thought. She waited outside for the teacher and when the door opened, her teacher said, "Kurusugawa-san, take your notes from Saotome-san, especially the homework all right?" she smiled at Himeko.

"Yes, thank you Suiyura-sensei." Himeko said.

Suiyura Miyako, a tall woman with a nicely tanned skin, long purple hair, and a pair of golden eyes, nodded at her. She adjusted the rim of her glasses using her forefinger and said, "Take care of your health. See you soon." She finished and left.

Himeko entered the room and went to Makoto. "Hey Himeko…" Makoto greeted her. When Himeko got near the brunette, Makoto gave her the notes and the homework that Miyako gave them, "I'm sorry but I'm just finishing this and I was going to put it in your bag but oh well…You're here already." She said.

"Thanks Mako-chan." Himeko thanked her, "You have practice later?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm heading to the field after I change my clothes." The brunette answered, "I'll have to train you're "boyfriend" because Saoinji-sensei wanted to make sure that his speed and…" she trailed off, seeing Himeko's discomfort. "Himeko?"

"U-Um…" Himeko leaned closer to the worried brunette and whispered, "I already broke up with him."

When Himeko noticed that the brunette would shout, that would probably catch the attention of everyone in the room, she acted quickly and put her hand on the brunette's mouth.

"WHA—mmf?" Makoto looked questioningly at Himeko.

"M-Mako-chan…" Himeko started, uneasy because she's needed somewhere not so she said, "Mako-chan, I-I promise I'll tell you b-but please I-I need to see someone now…"

"Mmnnyah…" is the sound that came from Makoto since Himeko's hand is still over her mouth. Himeko quickly removed her hand from her friend and gave her an apologetic smile. "Hooh… all right… I'll hold you to that Himeko."

"Thank you Mako-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!" Himeko said. She grabbed her bag and went out of the room, walking while putting her notes and home works in the bag. She's thankful that someone, perhaps Makoto, already placed her other things in the bag like her pen and her P.E. notebook. She increased her pace, heading to the library.

The walk was neither far nor tiring. She entered the library. Seeing no one when she entered, she did what Kaito told her to do. She went to the farthest and innermost part of the library. There, she saw Kaito sitting on the floor, leaning his back on a shelf, while reading a book. She silently approached the man and said sternly, "Kaito-kun…"

"Aah!" Kaito jolted from his seat, throwing the book upwards. His face now pale because of the fear that he felt.

Seeing the reaction, this started a giggle from the blonde. Kaito is scary, Himeko hates him, but his reaction a moment ago was undeniably funny. No, it was hilarious.

When the fear and shock evaporated from Kaito's system, he glared at Himeko, instantly making her shut up. 'Yeah! Why do you have to scare me like that huh? I'm quietly reading here, in a quiet place, and then you would speak my name with a hint of anger like that? Who wouldn't be scared!' he thought.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sca—" Himeko started but was cut off by Kaito.

"I was not scared! I was startled!" Kaito defended himself. He won't admit it of course. 'My pride is at stake here!' he thought.

Kaito stood up, still glaring at Himeko and said, "Wear it. Wear the mask, Himeko."

'It was scary, those eyes.' Those kept on repeating in Himeko's head. Like a puppet, she obliged. She got the box in her bag and opened it. She held the mask and put it on her face. She heard Kaito shout her name as she fell into the darkness.

_"Huh? W-Where am I?"_

_Himeko looked around, everything was pitch black. Suddenly, the surroundings changed. Her uniform changed and now she's wearing a red priestess' robe. It was weird. She is standing in a place where there are no plants. She could see her planet from afar. It was strange but at the same time, it was nostalgic seeing herself in that dress and the place where she is currently at. The problem is she can't remember being the time when she wore that dress, especially the place since she hasn't even been outside earth. 'How could this happen?' she thought._

_Then, a girl who is also wearing a violet robe that resembles hers appeared. She was wearing a mask, the mask that Kaito gave her. She doesn't know who that person but she knows that person is someone important, important to her. The girl was holding a sword. In her mind, Himeko was startled in seeing the girl to run forward and plunge the sword in her but her body wasn't. It looked as if her body has a mind on its own, it was a strange feeling. It hurt, the wound given to her but she didn't feel anger towards the girl who assaulted her. When the girl was about to remove the mask, the scenario changed again._

_Himeko's attire reverted back to her uniform. Like magic, the wound and the pain she was feeling disappeared. 'What…happened?' she thought. Her attention was caught by a flash of light coming from her back. She quickly spun around and saw it. It is like a movie, a movie of her as if portraying different roles in life—nurse, lawyer, doctor, accountant, computer programmer, and so on. 'I must be in a dream…' Himeko thought as she watched it. After a while, she noticed it. She's always with a familiar woman, Chikane. _

_"I see that you could see that already, Sun Priestess." A feminine voice told her._

_Himeko looked around saying, "Who's there? W-Who's this sun priestess?" She's scared, definitely scared. She doesn't know what kind of dream or nightmare she is currently in. _

_"Do not be scared. It is I who you serve. It is I who allow you and the Moon priestess to be reincarnated every time He would appear in your world. I am here to help you." the voice said, "It is time. He would soon be awakened. The Godless month is near."_

_"I-I don't understand…" Himeko uttered._

_"The evil god, Yamata no Orochi, and his necks are already waiting for the moment to strike. Be prepared. Warn her too, the Moon priestess. Surely you have met her already."the voice explained to her._

_"I…I do not know who you're talking about…" Himeko said, her voice already trembling. She's confused. 'What is she talking about? Who's this Yamata no Orochi and…priestesses?'_

_ "**She** is the Moon priestess. Now go. Seek my power, I, Ame no Murakumo, shall help you defeat this darkness and choose a world, a world where He could never be reborn again." Ame no Murakumo told her, "When you return to your consciousness, you would remember, your past life. This is because of the world you chose during your past life." She paused and then said, "Let's meet each other again, my dear. Return now to your world."_

"..eko…Him…ko…"

"Hnn…" Himeko uttered as she regained consciousness. "W-Where am I?"

"We're still here in the library. What happened?" Kaito asked her, worried still because of the sudden occurrence. He was really scared that Himeko suddenly fainted when she tried the mask. 'It because of it, that mask…' he thought as he took a glance at the mask lying beside Himeko.

"I…" Himeko uttered. Then her eyes widened. Almost at once, memories of her past life returned to her. From the moment she met Chikane, dating Souma, the kiss given by Souma to her, the happenings that night when she returned to the mansion when she got the pendant as a gift for Chikane, the Orochi, the battle, and the pain and separation. Everything returned.

Seeing Himeko in daze was not a good sign, at least that was what Kaito think at the moment. He called out to her. "Himeko?" He was shocked when Himeko started crying. He was confused. Instinct kicked in and he hugged weeping girl, cooing words of comfort for the blonde.

*_- Before I started the story, I was thinking if I should add those things about them being the Kannazuki no Mikos because I HATE THE MECHA THINGY. I chose not to include it. But then while writing I decided to add it because I think…'Yeah I can add it but I think I can do it WITHOUT the MECHA THINGY.' I hope you don't mind this one. Oh, I'm not confident in writing fighting scenes so…yeah, don't expect me to write it. But I'll try so if I feel contented with it, I'll include it._

_I also introduced Sister Miyako( who is a teacher in the story) so wait for the others. (As you have read in one of the omakes, yes, I'm NOT including that Girochi.)_

**_NovaCRYSTALLIS- _**_Hwoah! Thanks! I'm happy that I'm improving even little by little^_^_

**_krugern- You know, I can't take it, I'm really jealous…You're so good at pointing and commenting about different scenes! I hope I can do that too! Thank you!^_^_**

**_Lance58-_**_ Ahaha! That would be fun. Them losing control…LOL but I think that might happen in this story in the future. But I don't think I can do it with every DETAIL…I don't even know how…you know " it"…XD so they'll lose control in another way…XD_

**_Honulicious-_**_ Well yeah..Kaito wouldn't dare to rape anyone…Maybe hurt someone emotionally… I love it when I hurt someone emotionally…see I'm a sensitive person so..yeah, revenge is sweet sometimes even if I vent it to Oh…and the hate part is done, but for Himeko only…^_^ so the whole hate part…not yet? The hate part is the longest…_

**_Sofiko_**_- Eh really? You liked it? I think that no one would like it because it's short…XD_

**_Lilium7904- _**_Aha! Thanks for pointing that out. If I would continue with the story, I felt like I was under time pressure (to which I really was) and the story would be rushed…I don't like that…Don't worry I'll take note on that. Thank you! I hope that this chaptermakes up a little for it._

**_Moonlight-chan-_**_ Yeah…Himeko has suffered enough right? I'll make other characters suffer too! BWAHA!_

**_Arekushisu 089_**_- Haha! Don't worry, those insecurities that they have will vanish *counts fingers* after two chapters! YAY! XD the confession, still don't know but it's most likely to happen near the 'insecurities evaporating from their systems" LOL about Kaito, he'll have his turn *cough* in suffering *cough* _

_Hooh..this is the longest chapter…I'll edit the mistakes someday…yeah…I'm too lazy to do it now. I have to wash the dishes…etc.(Be a maid to the family!XD) Till the next chapter^_^…-*_


	20. Chapter 20

Makoto sighed as she finally arrived at the field. Panting still, she walked towards the bench where Souma is currently seated and greeted him, "Hey Jin-sama…"

Souma smiled at this, "I told you, you could call me Souma. It makes me feel like I'm with one of those rabid fan girls." He scratched his head.

Makoto blushed at the gesture and words given to her. Her little admiration for the dark haired man before her is no secret, at least for her blonde best friend. "O-Oh… All right…" Makoto coughed twice and said, "Let's start then, Souma-kun."

Souma smiled at her. "So what are we going to do today?" he said as he stretched, preparing his body for the training.

Also stretching like Souma, Makoto said, "We're going to have a race today. Three laps around the oval."

Instantly stopping at what he heard from Makoto, Souma protested, "Are you sure? I won't be able to win against the fastest runner here in Ototachibana Academy!"

Smirking at the man, Makoto teased him, "Oh? Are you that afraid to lose?"

Knowing that he's caught off guard, Souma tried to spare some of his dignity, "Of course not! I just… it just seemed unfair for a runner to race against a tennis player don't you think so?"

Amused at his attempt to at least spare some of his pride, Makoto stopped stretching and said, pointing at the oval, "Well… want to do it or you'll just spend your time running one hundred laps around it?"

'This woman is evil! Evil I say! I can see why coach left me to her.' Souma inwardly cried out. "Fine…let's race." He released a defeated sigh and started stretching again.

Triumphantly smirking, Makoto started stretching again. After a few minutes Makoto decided to ask him if he's done stretching. Seeing his nod, she said, "Let's go then."

The two went to their position in the oval. Knowing in which lane she would run in the tournament, Makoto decided to take lane six. Seeing this, Souma decided to take lane one, thinking that the shorter would be the better. Unknown to the dark haired man, Makoto knows that Souma would never take lane six since it's the longest route. She did this since what the tennis player told her a while ago is true, the fact that a tennis player against a runner in a race is clearly unfair to the former.

"Ready…" Makoto started. Both of them got ready.

"Get set…" Souma repeated this in his mind, determined to at least catch up to the brunette in case that he is left behind.

"Go!"

Without even watching, anyone would know what the result of the race would be. Makoto won and Souma lost. Thankfully, Souma was spared from the teasing since he did a great job in catching up to the brunette for some time. He actually finished the laps twenty seconds after Makoto reached hers, and that was already and achievement for the said tennis player. Basically, they rested on the bench and took some drinks.

"Hey…" Souma mumbled.

Makoto looked at Souma. "What is it? She asked, sipping from her bottle of water.

"Did Himeko…did she—" Souma said but was gently cut off by Makoto.

"She did. I don't know what happened but she told me that she would tell me sooner or later."

"Is she all right?" Souma asked. He knows that Himeko is happier this way but he can't deny the fact that she's still worried for her. Knowing Himeko, she would feel guilty and that is not something for him to be happy about. He wants her to be happy, to be freed of this in case that guilt could be seen on her.

"Fine I guess but I could see guilt in her eyes.' Makoto stated after thinking for a while.

'I knew it.' Souma thought. He didn't notice himself sighing which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, sitting casually beside him.

"You want to get rid of the guilt in her, right?" Makoto asked, smiling at him, knowing what the man wants to do.

"Of course I want to." Souma answered, "I want her to do things where she would be happy without guilt or sadness. She deserves it."

"You're right. Himeko's too sweet and kind and she deserves that." Makoto said as she looked at the orange tinted sky. The blazing sun already started sinking. Soon the sun would finally set and it would turn dark. Sun, sun would definitely suit Himeko's character. The sun gives warmth to people, giving others light. She remembered what she told Himeko earlier in the infirmary. _"But you came and instantly became my friend. That's why I can smile truthfully from now on. I became a stronger person than I was. So…thank you Himeko."_ She then decided, Himeko truly saved her from the darkness. She smiled at the thought.

Souma closed his bottle and glanced at Makoto. Seeing her smiling like that, Souma caught his breath. Makoto, with her brown hair that looked shining and eyes blazing with a gentle fire in it, was definitely beautiful. He thought that perhaps, spending time with this person would bring happiness in him. He continued to look at her for a while before he turned his head to join Makoto in looking at the setting sun. He felt contented and this sense of contentment is what he needed after all.

Back at the library, Himeko continued sobbing, crying her heart out because of everything. Remembering everything is not easy as it sounds. She felt it again. She felt the unbearable pain that she and Chikane endured in every life that they had. Facing separation in every life was very hard for poor Himeko.

Seeing the crying blonde in his arms, he can't deny the feeling of guilt. Kaito continued soothing the blonde, cooing soothing words, stroking her blonde tresses. Himeko looked extremely vulnerable at that moment. 'What have I got myself into?' he thought. After some time, Himeko finally calmed down.

"T-Thank you…" Himeko whispered, her voice croaking because of crying. She pushed herself out from Kaito's arms.

Kaito scratched his head and said, "Don't worry about it. I think I'm the one to blame." He put down his hand and asked, "What happened?"

Himeko hesitated. 'Should I tell him what happened?' she thought. She observed the man in front of her for a while and then she glanced at the mask.

Seeing her hesitate, he decided to get the answers in another way so he said, "Then I better get this mask, I'll try this time with Chikane." He picked up the mask and stood up.

Himeko caught his arms and pleaded, "Please don't! I-I'll tell you what happened so…please."

'Gotcha! I know you'll tell them to me sooner or later. I'm so villain-ish…Bwahaha!' Kaito thought to himself. He seated again beside the blonde and waited for her to talk. He admitted that his ways of doing things is a bit harsh for the girl in front of him but he needed the answers immediately.

Himeko sighed when he seated. Relieved that Kaito didn't run off to Chikane, she inwardly thanked him. "You see…when I wore the mask, I had some kind of a dream or a vision. I met Ame no—" she was cut off by a serious looking Kaito.

"Murakumo!" he exclaimed. Now Kaito is worried since he has this feeling that what Himeko is saying would lead to something unwanted.

Himeko nodded and continued, "Yes. There she told me that Yamato no Orochi is already waiting to strike. That she needs us, me and the Moon priestess, to be prepared and summon her. W-We, me and the Moon priestess are reincarnated every time that Yamato no Orochi would stand up again to destroy the world."

Kaito took a moment to contemplate what HImeko told her. He decided that what he learned from books about the Kannazuki no mikos are true and what he wanted to not happen will be inevitable. He had a lot of questions but right now, he needed to do things his way and he will make sure to gather information through Himeko. His original plan would be changed but then he remembered something so he asked, "Himeko, where is the Moon priestess?"

Himeko's eyed widened for a bit and then she looked downwards, hiding her teary eyes from Kaito. She answered, "I-It's...C-Chikane-chan…"

Kaito gulped. "I see… Then let's go and tell Chikane to summon Ame no Murakumo." He stood up but was stopped again by Himeko.

"Wait! We don't need to tell Chikane-chan, I-I can summon her all by myself…C-Chikane-chan… She doesn't remember any of this…" Himeko said frantically.

"Then let's use the mask again!" Kaito protested, he also wants to go out of the library and plan ahead. "We also need to discuss things like when the Orochi would start their attacks, like…you know… preparations…"

"T-The truth is…I don't want Chikane-chan to remember. Right now, I vaguely remember some parts of our past lives but the last one…I remember everything. This is what I…I chose…In every life, we don't remember anything but I chose a world where ours memories would be sealed… and…I was lucky that…that I'm the one who unlocked it first…so…I…Chikane-chan…" Himeko explained.

"Why? What happened in your last life that you don't want Chikane to remember? May I know something about it?" he asked.

"It was…heartbreaking… Chikane-chan did something drastic so that that I would hate her…so that I could kill her…"

"Kill?"

Himeko nodded, "At the end, when Yamata no Orochi is defeated, one of the priestesses' life should be taken by the other…perhaps as…s-sacrifice so that another world… and the one who's not sacrificed would be…able to live in the chosen world...without the other….Last time, Chikane-chan…she… that drastic thing that she did…"

"And that is?" Kaito asked, urging her to continue.

"She v-violated me, Kaito-kun but I don't hate her because she did for me so please don't let her know about it! She would hate herself for it, for that…I want to protect her. This time I'll be the one to do it. She doesn't have to suffer! I won't allow it." Himeko said, pouring her feelings in her words.

Kaito was speechless. Who would have thought that a great person like her cousin would be able to do that? He can't believe it at first but what Himeko said next made him believe it.

"Chikane-chan became the eight neck of Orochi because she wants me to kill her…to hate her…but even though, I was still not able to do it. I can't hate her because I love her!" Himeko declared.

Kaito massaged his temples and tried to think about this. 'Headache at this moment…arg…my head hurts damn it!' he thought. He sighed and said, "I see…then let's get out of here. It's already getting dark here. The school would be closed after a few minutes. Let's continue talking at home."

Kaito picked the mask and book about the mikos and placed them in his black body bag. 'There is no librarian or whatsoever here in the library, as if anyone would notice that I borrowed this book.' He thought.

Himeko wiped her eyes to remove some of her tears. They stood up and began walking towards the door. Himeko said while walking, "T-Thank you Kaito-kun…"

"No problem…" Kaito said, without looking back at Himeko,

After an hour, they arrived at the mansion. They were greeted by Chikane who is still wearing her uniform, just like the other two who just arrived.

"Welcome home you two." Chikane smiled, "I just arrived a few minutes ago. Let's go to the dining room, Otoha told me that dinner would be served when the two of you arrives."

Kaito beamed at this and nodded frantically while Himeko smiled awkwardly at Chikane.

"I'm starving… Let's go you two! I hope there are fried shrimps! Oh yeah!" Kaito marched towards the dining room so the two girls followed the starving young man.

Chikane looked back at Himeko and knew that something is bothering her. She's also suspicious about the two since it was unlikely of them to arrive at the same time, together, at that time since the school's dismissal was already two hours ago. Kaito and Himeko didn't have any clubs to attend to so it was really suspicious. But still, Chikane decided to put her thoughts at the back of her mind for now. She's going to know everything soon whether Himeko or Kaito wants it or not.

After eating, the three decided to retreat to their rooms to change clothes. Before they separated, Kaito whispered to Himeko, "Go to my room later." Of course this little gesture didn't go unnoticed but again, Chikane decided to ignore it.

The moment that Himeko was already done in changing, she told Chikane that she's going to Kaito's room. She stopped in her tracks when Chikane asked her, "Why do you need to go there, Himeko?"

Himeko truned to Chikane's direction and said nervously, "Umm…we are going to talk about y-you know my friend…Mako-chan…"

Chikane noticed Himeko's lie but decided to let the nervous girl go. "I see. I'll just take a nap here Himeko. You may go."

Himeko nodded and went out to go to Kaito's room, leaving Chikane alone in a dark lit room. A few second later, Chikane called for Otoha.

"Otoha, please go to Kaito's room and tell me what they are up to, specifically my cousin." She told her.

Otoha bowed and said, "Yes, Ojou-sama."

When Otoha was about to go out of the room, Chikane stopped her, "On second thought," she sighed, "Just bring some tea here in my room."

Otoha asked, "Are you sure Ojou-sama?"

"Yes, knowing him, he would be able to know that you're spying on them." Chikane answered.

Otoha nodded and went out of the room to prepare the tea asked by her mistress.

At Kaito's room, Kaito and Himeko continued what they were talking about. Kaito asked, "When do you think they will attack?"

"I think in our birthday. Last time, it happened during that." Himeko answered.

"What? You mean the two of you have the same birthday?"

Himeko nodded at this.

Kaito sighed. "But that would be two weeks from now…"

"That's why I want to start the rituals in summoning Ame no Murakumo. It would take some time to call her so I really need to do them now."

"How would you summon her anyway? Do you remember how and is that even possible? Only one priestess?" Kaito questioned.

Himeko nodded again and sadly said, "Just like what I said, I remember everything that happened last time and I was able to summon her without Chikane-chan…she's one of the necks of Orochi remember? I'm going to the temple and ask Oogami-san, the temples priest, and tell him the situation."

This time, Kaito is the one to nod. "Classes would be cancelled starting tomorrow until next week because of the tournament so we have time to go."

"We?" Himeko asked.

"We. I'm going with you." Kaito said, "This is for Chikane so I'm going to help. Anyways, speaking of Chikane, do you now understand? You love her and maybe you could assume now that she also feels the same."

Himeko looked down, blushed, and said, "Yes… we are…already bonded by fate since the very start and I…I know that she's worrying about it. She thinks that what she's feeling would never be returned. I-I want to change that."

Kaito smirked, "So a confession is going to take place sooner or later huh?"

Himeko's face was tinted by a few shades of red as she nodded, making the young man laugh. Kaito continued for a while and when his laughter subsided, he gave her a sincere smile. "Do that then." He said.

Himeko nodded. But their situation right now is still making her nervous and scared. 'Where did he get the mask?' she thought. She became a little terrified of Kaito because of this thought. She was telling herself that she's an idiot for not asking about it first before telling him her secrets. She just had to ask now. Anyone could be one of Orochi's necks and Kaito is not an exemption to it. She has to be careful.

"Kaito-kun, can I ask you something?"

Kaito nodded and said, "Shoot it."

"Where did you get the mask and how come you know so much about this?" she asked nervously.

Kaito visibly stiffened and became pale. 'Oh no! I'm busted!' he though inwardly.

"Ah…" he scratched the back of his head for a few seconds and then put it in one of his pockets as he continued, "I read some books from our, me and Chikane's, grandfather and I was reading one book like it from the library just before you arrived so I blurted "Murakumo" when we were in the library. I didn't know that she was really the one you saw in your…ah…vision." He said.

'Nice thinking. I hope she doesn't suspect me of anything.' He thought.

Fortunately for him, Himeko believed his words. She said, "I didn't know that there is a book about the legend. But still…I don't know how it would be helpful."

"You may want to read it. Wait here." Kaito stood up and went to get his back. He got the book and mask and gave them to Himeko. "I decided to get this book. It might be helpful you know."

Himeko gladly received the items and said, "Thank you. I'll read it…but I don't know where. Chikane-chan might see it."

"Ah that's right. Anyways, she might be already suspicious us so I think you better return to your room." Kaito suggested.

Himeko got up from her seat and walked towards the door, bringing the items with her. Before she went out, she expressed her gratitude to the young man. She said, "Thank you again, Kaito-kun. I'll do my best for Chikane-chan."

After that Kaito released a deep breath and said to no one, "I'm in a big trouble. I have to call gramps."

_*-There…sorry if it took me too long to update(I was not able to update for one week so I have a debt to you guys, another chapter so please give me time to you know…yeah….I'm kind of busy you know…(Busy reading fics from Mai Hime section…waaah! Don't sue please. I'll make up to you somehow!)_

_**Lance58**__-ahaha…I don't think the losing control would take place…tsk…but maybe it would._

_**Sofiko**__-ahaha…thanks for that. I try to make them longer but there are times that I don't succeed in making them longer. Sigh…oh..yeah I like it too when Himeko's not clueless._

_**Moonlight-chan**__- ahaha…oops…that losing control might not happen in this one..sigh…but maybe I'm just kidding…you know…ahaha…but the confession would take place sooner or later…just don't know who would be the first. Nyaha!_

_**NovaCRYSTALLIS**__-ahaha…don't worry…I haven't revealed why he knows but there are hints in this one. Ahaha…_

_**Honulicious**__-ahaha…there…I'm sorry if your guess is wrong but it makes sense right? What I did? Sigh…I hope its fine._

_**Avarenda**__- Aha..yeah…Himeko felt awkward…sigh…I'm such a loser…that was so lame right? Sigh…(I kept sighing these past few days…tired…)_

_**Arekushisu 089**__-Hwoah! I also love his stories! Ahaha! I hope I could write like him someday(If it would happen, maybe after 20 years..ahaha!) I'll try to make things interesting so…yeah…thanks! I hope I don't disappoint anyone…(But that is impossible…sigh…)Still…I'll try…ahaha!_

_**Yokobue**__- Wow! Thanks! I'll try to minimize my mistakes. Ahaha…thanks also, you noticed that one. You see…my vocabulary is too…limited(English is not my native so…it's kind of annoying that I can't translate from the native to English…) so it's hard to…make descriptive paragraphs…yeah…sorry…ahaha…I try to improve. I'll try still. I just hope I succeed._

_Sigh...Classes start next week…the horrors! Don't worry. I'll do my best to update weekly. Ahaha! I'll finish it so please bear with me. Oh…my sadistic side is…becoming dominant so I might tease some of you…sigh…just that the pessimistic one is also surfacing…sigh…-*_


	21. Chapter 21

_*-I'm sorry if this took so long. I won't take too much of your time since it was already a long time before I updated so here is the next chapter. Go ahead and read it.-*_

When Himeko arrived in their room, she saw Chikane silently sitting on a chair beside the table drinking tea. She put the items and hid them on her back and walked deeper in the room towards her drawer. But before doing that, she greeted the heiress first, albeit nervously. "Hi Chikane-chan… I'm back." Himeko said.

Chikane gave Himeko a warm smile and said, "Welcome back, Himeko. Want some?" she lifted her cup slightly towards Himeko.

Himeko shook her head and replied to Chikane's invitation, "No but thank you Chikane-chan. I'm going to take shower and sleep earlier today, I guess."

"Oh? Are you going out tomorrow?" Chikane asked before she took a sip from her cup of tea closing her eyes to relax herself. She had been thinking on what Kaito and Himeko talked about. She hated the fact that the two are keeping something from her knowing that they have just met each other recently. Himeko's earlier excuse could be possible but then, she felt that it was a lie.

Seeing Chikane closing her eyes, she decided that it was her cue to hide the items she's carrying so she hurriedly went to her drawer and put the items there. After that, she said, "Yes, Chikane-chan…Ah! I'm going to watch you tomorrow…I-I'm just going to visit someone." Himeko was worried that Chikane might think that she doesn't care for her and watch her match tomorrow.

Chikane put down her cup on the table while giggling. "Do not worry. I was merely asking if you would, no need to panic, Himeko."

Himeko felt relieved. She started taking some of her clothes and told Chikane that she's going to inside the bathroom. Chikane nodded at her, still smiling at her.

Back in Kaito's room, the young man used the telephone and dialed his grandfather's number. When someone picked the phone, he knew that one of his grandfather's men answer it. He coldly said, "Give the phone to grandfather, it is me."

"Yes Kaito-sama."

A few seconds later, a hoarse voice of his grandfather was heard, saying, "Boy, what did you call for?"

Kaito's cold demeanor stayed. He answered the old man. "Grandfather, the legend is true."

His grandfather laughed from the other end of the line and stated what is in his mind. "I trust that you are not lying to me, child. I expect that you already know what to do. But first, tell me who the priestesses are."

"The Sun priestess is a girl living temporarily here in the mansion, a very close friend of Chikane. Her name is Kurusugawa Himeko. Grandfather, the Moon priestess is Chikane herself but she still doesn't know about it." Kaito stated seriously.

A gasp from the old man was heard. "Y-You mean my granddaughter i-is the Moon priestess? Is that what I heard you tell me?" he asked, fear could be heard in the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry to say this but yes grandfather." Kaito said as he closed his eyes. He doesn't want the fact that his dear cousin is the Moon priestess, and knowing this, it put him in a difficult situation.

"I see." His grandfather flatly stated, noting that he already accepted it. "Then we have no choice. Call the others, if you already know that the priestesses exist, and then you must know your job."

"Understood." Kaito's brows furrowed as he said this. He felt that he was forced in abiding by some rules.

"Remember," his grandfather started, "Even though your cousin is dear to the both of us, it is necessary that you do your job as the first neck of Orochi. Do not humiliate of ancestors."

"Yes." Kaito slowly opened his eyes as his usually light colored eyes darkened. Light emitted from his left shoulder blade where Orochi's mark is located. "Then I'll call the others now. I'll call the other necks... Goodbye and take care grandfather."

"Good luck, my grandson." His grandfather tiredly said.

When Kaito put the phone down, he closed his eyes again. He sighed and opened them again. His eyes were back to normal but this time, extreme loneliness would be seen from them. It pained him to know that he had to do what he was expected to do and not what he wants to do.

**Himeko's POV**

"Why do I feel cold?" I whispered to no one as I felt the water gently hit my face.

I know that I have to tell her everything but as long as I can, I'll try to conceal it however I can. But can I really do it? Every time that she looks at me, it would always seem that she knows what is running in my head. Can I really keep something from her? From Chikane-chan?

It is strange, this feeling of emptiness. A part of me really wants to tell her everything but I'm scared. I fear that she's going to do something that would hurt herself. I don't want to risk that. She would do anything for my sake just like the last time.

Maybe, just maybe, my feelings for her would be enough for now. It would free her for now. I want her to smile, to always smile. I'll handle it. I can. I would.

This lifetime, I'll be the one to protect you. No matter how hard it's going to be, I'll bear with it. As long as you love I can do it so please… "Continue to love me, Chikane-chan…"

**Chikane's POV**

"What's taking her so long, I wonder…?" I whispered.

When Himeko went inside the bathroom, I called for Otoha to take the pot and the tea. She came after a few minutes and took them and left after telling me to have a good night sleep since tomorrow would be the start of the tournament. I sighed and started moving towards the bed. When I reached it, I sat on my side of the bed.

Even though the tournament would be tomorrow, I'm not thinking of it as of this moment. I'm thinking of Kaito and Himeko's secret. I have some ideas in mind but I'm not sure which one.

My first thought was something about Saotome-san. Yes, it's possible that Kaito-kun is asking Himeko about her. Many years have passed and Kaito-kun must have wanted to know something about the one who holds his heart, to know what changed about her, to know her likes and dislikes, including the one who is holding her heart.

The next one would be something heart-warming. They know that our birthday, me and Himeko, is only two weeks from now. They might be planning something like a surprise party or talking about what to give me. I wonder, would Himeko like my gift for her? I really hope she would.

My last thought is somewhat related to the last. When I was still small, I overheard grandfather and father talking about me. They were talking about the Kannazuki no miko or the Priestesses of the Godless month. Father had told grandfather that there was no possible way that I would be one of the priestesses since our family was, and still is, Yamata no Orochi's follower. Grandfather believed it but still had his doubts he had told my father. They decided to observe me, every year, especially on my birthdays if something would happen to me. So far, nothing has happened and I assume that they still continue doing it.

I know about them, the priestesses are only ones who could summon Ame no Murakumo and defeat Yamata no Orochi from destroying the world. I read books and every book described them like this. I sneaked in my grandfather's chamber and saw his diary. I took my time reading it since I knew that grandfather was out of the country because of business. I read that if the priestesses win and defeat Orochi, our family would lose its honor and its power. I never wanted to be born from a powerful family but I love them and I would do anything for them. I refuse to let them suffer so I would do anything in my power just to stop the priestesses. If I may happen to be one of the priestesses, I would get rid of her.

I do not know which one of these is their secret but I am sure that one of these is the correct one. I just hope that it would be anything but the last one. I do not want to drag Himeko in that. I love her and would risk everything just for her, even though she does not hold the same feelings that I carry for her.

**Normal POV**

Himeko went out of the bathroom to find Chikane sitting on the bed. She continued looking at her. 'She must be thinking of something…' she thought.

Chikane, as if sensing her presence, pulled out from her thoughts and looked at Himeko. She warmly smiled at her and watched as Himeko blushed cutely. She gestured for her to walk towards her. Waiting patiently for the blonde, she just sat there calmly.

Himeko felt herself walking towards the Himemiya goddess sitting on the bed when she saw her hands move for her. It was weird, really. Such a beauty as Chikane taking interest in a clumsy and easily embarrassed blonde, it still makes Himeko wonder. Though this thought still lingers in her mind, she really doesn't mind the attention given.

Himeko sat on the edge of the bed as she approached it. "What is it Chikane-chan?" she asked.

Chikane smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you for a while. I hope I don't bother you with it."

Himeko shook her head and exclaimed, "Chikane-chan would never be a bother!"

That particular sentence was already enough for Chikane's heart to warm up. Her heart fluttered because of extreme happiness she felt. "Thank you, Himeko. You've made me very happy by telling me that." She reached out to touch Himeko's still wet hair and stroked it gently.

Himeko, seeing what Chikane is doing to her, blushed again. "U-Umm…" she started.

"Yes?" Chikane whispered, encouraging her to continue.

"G-Good luck with your matches tomorrow." Himeko said, fumbling with the towel she's still holding that was intended to be used to dry her hair.

"I'll make sure to do my best to win, Himeko. So…thank you for cheering for me." Chikane said. "Let me dry your hair, Himeko."

Himeko nodded as she gave the towel to the blue haired girl. Chikane held it and started drying Himeko's hair, careful to not make it mess he face. Himeko just continued sitting there and letting Chikane have her way, enjoying the peaceful moment. Being with each other, they momentarily forgot their thoughts and worries.

A few minutes later, Himeko's hair dried up, thanks to Chikane. Chikane stopped and put down the towel beside her and leaned slightly to hug Himeko. It was hard, to restrain herself from doing that when Himeko's scent invaded her senses when she started drying her hair. She hoped that one day, the girl in her arms would love her the same way the she does to the other. "I really appreciate your presence, Himeko. Thank you for being my friend." The last word was not forced but it seemed strange for her.

Of course the sudden show of affection made Himeko have her full blown blush. She definitely knows that Chikane loves her in that way since she got her memories back. It was great as well as painful for her but it still makes her heart beat wildly and makes the blood go up to her face, making her feeling slightly light-headed. Leaning lightly on Chikane, she enjoyed the warmth coming from Chikane. It made her feel special when Chikane do that even though she rarely does that. "Me too Chikane-chan." She shyly said.

Chikane plated a kiss on the back of Himeko's head and said, "Face me, Himeko."

When Himeko turned, she was shocked; making her eyes widen and blush intensely. Her heart went on a rampage and pumped hardly in her chest.

Chikane was also shocked with what she had done. She was intending to kiss Himeko on her cheeks but she was not able to control herself from doing it, taking Himeko's lips on hers. Embarrassment overwhelmed her but the love that she felt for Himeko was too much that it defeated the embarrassment. She slowly closed her eyes and poured her love on that kiss.

Himeko felt Chikane's love for her so she did what her body wants to do, what her heart orders for her to do. She did what Chikane did. Himeko kissed back with all the love that she feels for Chikane. It was a blissful moment. She encircled her arms on Chikane's neck to encourage Chikane.

It was really overwhelming, the thought of Himeko responding to her kiss. She slowly moved her mouth and felt Himeko do the same. 'Himeko… I love you. You love me back don't you? Or are you only doing this because of your break-up with Oogami-kun?'

They stopped when the need for air seemed too much. They parted. They looked at each other and saw that they were both panting and blushing because of what happened.

Chikane opened her mouth to apologize but was stopped by Himeko's voice. "C-Chikane-chan…I…I love you…"

_*-I'm really sorry for not updating for weeks, for almost a month. I didn't think that college life is this hectic and that taking accountancy would make me lose too much spare time. I also sleep only 5 hours and it wasn't very nice. I needed sleep and that's what I do these past months. I said that I'd try to update every week but right now, I know that I can't do that even if I wanted to. The updates for this might be every three weeks or monthly. I am really sorry but I really need to study as well as take my health into consideration. _

_Also, those who think that I'd stop this story when I reached the 100 reviews, no I didn't and I won't. I will still be continuing this until it's done. I promise you that but please be patient._

_I won't post the replies to the reviews but I would if there are questions to be answered that would spoil the story…LOL…I bet you would like some but I really shouldn't do that, should I? Haha…_

_Thank you very much to____**NovaCRYSTALLIS**__**, **__**Lance58**__**, **__**1Nowhat**__**, **__**Honulicious**____**Moonlight-chan**__**, **__and____**mochiusagi**__. _

_Hey, they lost control of themselves. Haha…_

_Sorry for the mistakes in the chapter, not beta-ed._

_Thank you to those who would review. I really am happy to read them even criticisms.-*_


	22. Chapter 22

_*-Instead of reading the whole chapter for Receivables and Inventories, I wrote this. Please read it and review if you have time.-*_

"I can't meet you tomorrow. No, it's because I already have plans for tomorrow. Yes, very well. I'll call you again. Good night." Kaito sighed as he turned off his phone. 'It's better to turn it off. Those guys are going to call me again.'

Kaito flung himself on his bed and groaned. The other necks were a pain. Adapting to their different behavior is really hard even for someone like him. He is the first neck and he needs to do these things. Locating and gathering the necks is also a part of his job. He needs to do this for the sake of his family but it still is hard for him knowing that his own family, his dear cousin, is one of the enemies.

As the first neck of Orochi, he is who could be considered as the leader. As a leader, it is expected that he is the one to lead, to plan, to gather the others, and to order them as well. As a Himemiya, he already is capable of leading but he knew that it is a great responsibility. Responsibilities are one of the things that he hated the most but he can't do anything about it. It is what he is supposed to do, it is a necessity.

The second neck, his childhood friend, Oogami Tsubasa, is one of a kind. It was weird, really. He knows that his friend is one of the necks but all he can see from his friend were his good personalities. But despite this, he knew that his friend has a tragic past and this past is enough for him to harbor hate in the world. His own father was a drug addict and it made him insane, making him express his hate to his own sons because he considered them the reasons for his wife's death. He attempted to kill them but Tsubasa was able to protect himself, as well as his brother, from him by killing his own father. This is enough for Tsubasa to freely include himself in these things, besides the fact that Kaito is a close friend.

A girl with violet hair and scary golden eyes is the third neck, Suiyura Miyako. He knows that woman was a nun in a church from a small village near Kyoto. Being a nun, she was devoted to her beliefs but then again, she felt betrayed when the priest in the church raped her. It was sad but that is how life goes on. You never know what can happen. Despite the pain that she received, she is still devoted to her beliefs but those beliefs are not enough to make her perfect. She is a human, capable of being angry and hate the world where she lives in. She is determined in ending the world and changes it to something she would love to live in, a perfect world.

The fourth and fifth necks are a couple. Strange as it seems, the two are what you can call the opposite of each other since Korona is a loud mouthed girl while Reiko is someone who talks when it is only needed, but then again, there is a saying that opposites attract. It was hard for Kaito to know their surnames but the two threatened him that they would never follow him if he insists in knowing their surnames. Despite this fact, it was never hard for a Himemiya like him to know their past.

Korona was a singer who believed in her singing partner but was later on betrayed by the said "best friend". Korona was the one who wrote the lyrics of their first and last single but the other girl robbed all the credits and announced in a conference that she wrote the song and that Korona helped her in writing it. It was betrayal in any angle Korona knew. She left and went to Japan where she met Reiko.

Reiko was a famous yuri manga artist. It went on until his employer kicked her out, saying that Reiko is not talented and that she is a whore for drawing such things. Later on, she found out that the said employer only did this because he promised another yuri manga artist that he would make that person famous since that girl is his lover. She was hurt by everything and this was already enough for her to be one of the necks. After a year, she met Korona and later on, they became lovers, comforting each other of their undesirable past. They both looked for jobs but they were both unhappy until they met Kaito, who promised to help them in their financial problems.

The sixth and the seventh necks are what Kaito would call mysterious. The reason for this is the fact that it was hard for Kaito to know the real identities of the two. He only knew that the two are residing in Mahoroba and that they would show up to him when the right time comes. Kaito doesn't mind that those two doesn't want to be found out and he's already contented that the two would cooperate when needed.

The only one who has not been found out is the eighth neck. The reason for this is still unknown but Kaito knows that the eighth neck would show up in time. Whoever the eighth neck is was fated to be one of them. Perhaps the last one hasn't been awakened yet or perhaps he still doesn't know what he's supposed to do. It could be a reason since the other necks were scouted by Kaito and was told by him when the first neck identified the location of their symbols in their body without removing their clothes, of course because Kaito could feel the aura emitting from the symbol. He also told them about the abnormal things that would happen to them like summoning supernatural powers unconsciously. It did happen to them while the others already knew how to control their powers.

These were the reasons why they decided to cooperate, even though they did not want to. They were forced to do this, to include them in this event. They must defeat the priestesses or the one who would perish the most would be them. They still do not know what would happen if they betrayed Yamata no Orochi's will but so far as they are concerned, they knew that the should do it and follow him. It was horrible, their past. They want another world. They are also humans, humans who want to have a better life and enjoy living. That reason was already enough for them to hope for a world where they can live happily but first, they need to destroy to be able to create the world they dreamed.

Kaito shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. 'Tiring… why do I have to be the first neck anyways? Thinking so much is too bothersome…Planning…Looking for them…I hate this…' he thought. Shifting on his bed, he looked for a position where he is comfortable. Lying face flat on the bed, he slept and rested for the next day.

"C-Chikane-chan…I…I love you…"

Chikane was speechless which rarely happens but who would not be speechless when you believed that the person you are in love with suddenly confesses that she loves you especially when you believed that she would never feel the same way about you? It was a big shock but nevertheless, it made her want to scream for joy. At that moment, Chikane couldn't so she just did something to answer Himeko. She kissed her urgently, pouring her love for the other, without lust.

It was an urgent kiss but gentle. That's what Himeko thought as she reciprocated the kiss initiated by Chikane. When they pulled out, Chikane was smiling towards Himeko, with tears of happiness in her eyes, not to mention blushing too just like Himeko herself. Chikane closed her eyes and hugged the other girl.

"I love you too, Himeko. I… I have been dreaming for this moment to come. I never thought...I never thought that it would come true. Thank you very much for making my dream come true Himeko." Chikane whispered, as she cried softly.

Himeko rubbed Chikane's back, soothing the other, and said, "Me too, Chikane-chan…I really do love you so please believe me… I-I'm also happy that you do love me. I was…nervous that I would be rejected but now I…" Even though Himeko got the past memories, there was still a doubt that this lifetime might be different. She's very thankful that it was not.

Chikane tightened her hold on Himeko and whispered her thanks. "I would be devastated if I would wake up from a dream. Please tell me, Himeko. This is not a dream, is it? When I wake up you would still love me, correct?"

Himeko smiled and pulled back from their hug. She wiped Chikane's tears away and looked at Chikane. At that moment, Himeko was reminded of a fragile glass that if not handled carefully, it would fall and be shattered and broken with no hope to be fixed. "Of course, Chikane-chan. I'll love you," Himeko caressed her cheeks, "Forever…I would still love you every time I wake up. Even in my dreams, you are in them, Chikane-chan."

Overwhelming emotions were ready to burst out from them. Himeko leaned to kiss Chikane and it was magnificent. Chikane felt it, Himeko's endless love that promises forever. It was really a dream come true. Their mouths moved in sync with each other. Himeko raised her hands to Chikane's head and pulled it to deepen the kiss. Chikane obliged and deepened the kiss by moving her hands to Himeko's waist and pulled her to her body.

Himeko kneeled and unconsciously towered over Chikane which made the said girl to lose her balance and fall on the bed. Himeko was getting bolder every second as while Chikane started hesitating because of a strange feeling. Himeko licked Chikane's lips, asking for more. Chikane hesitated but she can't deny Himeko as well as her feelings. They engaged in a passionate kiss, fighting for dominance. Chikane was a little shocked that she was being dominated by none other than the timid and sometime clumsy Himeko. When the need for air became overwhelming, they stopped.

They looked at each other's faces, and saw that both are blushing furiously and panting because of what they did. Chikane smiled at Himeko, radiating the warmth that she felt because of Himeko. It was breathtaking in Himeko's opinion. Her blush darkened which didn't go unnoticed by Chikane. Chikane chuckled at the view.

"You're so…cute, Himeko." Chikane said lovingly

Because of the embarrassment, Himeko hid her face from Chikane by hiding it in the crook of the blue-eyed heiress' neck. The adorable gesture made Chikane's chuckles turn to sweet laughter. Even though Himeko was extremely embarrassed, it didn't stop her from enjoying Chikane's laughter. It was very the first time that she heard Chikane laughing like that in that lifetime and she's very happy that she heard it. It was melody to her ears and she loved hearing it.

Himeko licked Chikane's neck, making her gasp.

"C-Chikane-chan…" she whispered as she felt sleepy in their comfortable position.

Hearing her name being whispered by her beloved, Chikane kissed the top of Himeko's head and tightened her hug. "What is it Himeko?"

"I-I'm sleepy Chikane-chan…" Himeko muttered under her breath as she yawned.

"Good night and sweet dreams then, Himeko." Chikane said as she stroked Himeko's soft tresses.

"I'll be…seeing you…in my dreams…my love…" Himeko uttered as she drifted of to sleep.

Himeko's loving words cloaked Chikane's heart with warmth and love. Days of pitying her self was wiped away by the strength of HImeko's feelings. It freed her heart from the coldness that it felt from thinking that Himeko would never ever love her. Now, she decided that she would treasure every moment that she would spend with HImeko, not that she didn't treasure in the past, but she would definitely carve them in her mind and heart forever.

"My beloved… see you in my dreams." Chikane said as she slept, holding the one person she loves as the moon, brightly shined on them, basking its light on them.

_*-There… was it good? I hope it is. I also forgot that chapter 21 was the official start for the LOVE part. Yeah...It was silly that I forgot but it was obvious right? They confessed and that is the start. This chapter is solely for introducing the necks of Orochi, but some are not yet introduced, 3 members in specific. The two are also in their school like Miyako while the last neck is…still a secret I guess. Might be a surprise or an OC. You guess. _

_Not beta-ed, because I hate troubling others… I guess?Or just excited like the readers? LOL_

_Thanks for those who reviewed, I love you guys, and those who read and put this in their story alerts even though they do not review, also to those who put me and the story in their favorites... I really appreciate that people read this and like this of course._

_I'm planning on finishing this at the __**30**__**th**__** chapter**__ so…we're __**NEARING THE END**__!_

_I already have plans for my next fic but sadly, it might not be a KNM fic, but a Mai-hime. Shiznat yep. But I might put a sequel for this if…you want? AND if I can think of one…it depends on my chosen ending. Yep.-*_


	23. Chapter 23

_*-Sorry for the long wait…I was busy with school…I know…But don't forget that I will definitely finish this one, and I intend to do just that.-*_

**Himeko's POV**

Morning came and I woke up being embraced by Chikane-chan. I looked at face for a while and what I saw really made me happy. Smiling like a child, Chikane-chan looks so peaceful and happy in her sleep. This is the first time that I saw her smile in her sleep. She usually had nightmares in the past few days before yesterday. Maybe she's been dreaming since last night.

I slowly pulled back from her, careful not to wake her. I looked for the clock and saw that it was six -thirty in the morning. Stretching, I decided that it would be better that I take a bath and go to the temple. Hopefully I could finish discussing to Oogami-sensei before lunch. I took some clothes from my drawer and took the shower.

As the warm water hit me, I started thinking that it was not a bad idea that I confessed rather early. I was supposed to confess today but Chikane kissed me and I didn't have the heart to postpone it or say something without hurting her. I don't like it when she's hurt, when she's sad and worried or even angry. Speaking of being angry, she might be angry at me if I don't tell her that I'm leaving to visit Oogami-sensei.

Nodding at the thought, I decided to do just that so when I finished taking a bath and put on my clothes, I strode towards the bed's direction and shook Chikane-chan gently. Her eyes fluttered and when I saw two sapphire eyes, shining brightly at me, I was caught breathless. Chikane-chan is really stunning.

"Good morning, Himeko." She muttered.

"G-Good morning, C-Chikane-chan…I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out for a while." I told her.

She smiled at me, even though she's still sleepy, she was able to tease me. "Are you already cheating on me, Himeko?"

Even though that I knew that it was a tease, I still knew that Chikane-chan still had her insecurities so I denies her accusation since it is not even true. "No! I-I just wanted to go to the temple."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "I see…Thank you…Take care, Himeko."

"Yes. You should continue sleeping, I'm sorry that I woke you just for this."

"That's the reason why I said "thank you". Thank you for waking me up just to bid farewell. I…would be scared if I wake up without you here with me." She softly said.

I nodded. "Un… Then I'll see you later, Chikane-chan. I will be back before lunch." I leaned to give her a brief kiss on her lips.

I saw her blush a little when I did that. She opened her eyes again to look at mine. She definitely loves me and I do love her too. She nodded at me, telling that I could go now. I pulled back from the bed and walked towards the door. Twisting the knob and opening the door, I looked back at her and saw that she's staring at me, with the same smile on her face, a smile without worries and pain. It made my heart flutter, making me blush. "Sweet dreams…I'll be going now."

She nodded slightly and then closed her eyes. I walked out of the room and closed it gently, careful not to make a loud noise. I turned around and leaned on the door, clutching my chest. "Calm down, will you?" I whispered softly to my frantically beating heart.

**Chikane's POV**

"So it wasn't a dream…" I whispered as I heard the door shut.

Opening my eyes, I saw the door and felt a weird sensation. She's still there, I know it. My dear Himeko…She loves me. I still could move on with the idea that she feels the same way, that she loves me like the way that I love her.

"How come that she could make my heart beat this fast?" I whispered as I clutched on my chest, over my frenzied heart. Himeko is the only one that could do this to me. I could feel her warmth, she's really my sun. This cold heart of mine was melted by the warmth radiating from her. I love you, Himeko…Deeply as the deepest ocean. I was in agony when I realized it that I was drowning from this feeling but then, last night you made me feel special. You made me realize that drowning myself in this overflowing ocean of love would make me the happiest person.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps lowly making its way away from the door. You were standing the in front of the door for a few minutes. Why? Is it for you to calm down your heart just like what I did? I couldn't sleep when you made my heart to flutter maddeningly like this. Taming it was a hard thing to do, yet it made me extremely happy. I wouldn't trade this for anything.

**Kaito's POV**

I saw Himeko walking out of the house, and then I remembered. She had said that she would go to the temple today to ask for help in calling Ame no Murakumo wherein I stated that I would come with her and here I am. I'm here, ready to go to and have breakfast. I'm torn, should I head out too or take my breakfast? I continued pondering for a while until Otoha came out from the kitchen.

"Hey Otoha… Good morning…" I groggily said as I was still sleepy. It was pretty unusual for me to wake up too early since I normally wake up an hour before class, which is seven- thirty in the morning.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready. It's your favorite— dumplings, with fried prawns…_again_." Otoha said. I think she emphasized the last word that she said but I really didn't mind. I think I already got the answer to the questions that I was asking to me earlier.

"Thaks Otoha, I'll eat now." Of course I was giddy, I' going to eat my favorite early in the morning. It's nice to start the morning with a heavy breakfast, especially with a breakfast where the food that you love is served for you.

"Anyways Otoha… Is Chikane already awake? I was going to ask what we are going to do today at school." I said as I seated on a chair in the dining room.

"Ojou-sama is not yet awake, let her rest. No classes today, it's time for the tournament. You must watch ojou-sama's match that is if you have time." Otoha told me. She's being formal again. I guess old habits die hard.

"I see…thank goodness. I didn't want to go to school today. I have to go somewhere. If Chikane looks for me, please tell her that I would be there to watch her match. Anyways, what is her schedule?"

"Ojou-sama's match would start at exactly three in the afternoon,. The event would take place at the tennis court in your school." Otoha said as she ordered the other maids to serve the dishes.

I nodded at this and waited for the maids in serving the food, the food that I love. It looks like this day is going to get much better by the minute. I just hope that it would be like this for the rest of the day. When they were done serving, I started digging in.

"Mmhmmm…This tastes wonderful as usual Otoha." I told Otoha who was looking at me incredulously. I wonder why she gave me that look.

"Yes, as _usual_. I know that you love that, I also like that food but why must you insist on having us serve that to you _everyday_?"

Oh that's why. "It looks like that I do not feel saturated by this delicacy." I answered her inquiry in a formal way like what she always does.

"You're really…" she sighed, "…Weird you know that?"

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that too. That's why I scared the hell out of you in past right?"

She gave me that horrified look. Otoha is really funny to joke with. She would always give me that funny look when I want to scare her, just like what happened in the bug incident when she was sick.

I beamed at her and said, "Don't worry, I think I am…past that phase where I would make you feel miserable. I was just concerned with you sometimes. We're friends, childhood friends at that. So act like one when it is not necessary to be formal to what you would call "goshujin-sama", call me Kaito-kun when we're out of reach in the ears of those people who cares nothing but business, especially the judgmental ones. Is that clear?"

Otoha smiled at what stated and said, "Yes, Kaito-kun."

"Now that's better…Anyways, sit down and eat with me tell them to serve food for you."

"But—"

"No buts." I gestured for one of the maids and said, "Serve another set for Otoha, she would be eating with me. Go now."

The said maid bowed her head and went into the kitchen to do what I told her. I looked at Otoha and gestured for the seat beside me. She walked and sat down. When her food arrived, we started eating.

After eating our breakfast, I told Otoha that I would be leaving without specifying where I would go. Even though Otoha is a dear friend, I didn't want to include her in our affairs and make her life miserable. I headed for the temple, asking other people which way it is.

**Himeko's POV**

"You mean…the whole thing about the legend is true? That you are one of the priestesses?"

I nodded at what Oogami-sensei asked me. "I know that I do not have any proof for now but I'm really telling the truth! Please help me Oogami-sensei."

I could see the disbelief in Oogami-sensei's eyes but after a while, it changed into understanding, and followed by determination. "This is very strange but if it is really true, there is nothing to lose so let's do it… Very well then… So what do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to help me with the ritual. I know the whole ritual by heart but I know that there are things that I must do first for the ritual to work, like for example, the purification." I said.

Oogami-sensei massaged the bridge of his nose and said, "When do you want to start this?"

"If possible, I want to start tomorrow."

Oogami-sensei nodded and said, "Then come here tomorrow morning. We will do the purification process and after that, you may start making seals for different parts in town and then you may start performing the ritual. Anyways, where is the other priestess?"

"The other one is…not aware of everything but I coul do it sensei, please let me do it by myself! I was able to do it last time and I can do it again."

"Are you sure about that? It would put a lot of strain for your body and mind. Performing a ritual is not easy as it sounds!" he said worriedly.

"Yes, I am. I 'm determined to do it by myself." I answered as I looked at his eyes.

He stared back at me for while before sighing. "Very well… Anyways, call me Kazuki, it makes me feel old when you call me Oogami-sensei. I'm only a few years older than Souma."

I fidgeted at what he asked of me. "I umm…ok Kazuki… sensei."

Kazuki-sensei flinched. "I was meaning for you to remove the "sensei" part but…That is fine as well, at least it is less formal. Perhaps old habits die hard." He smirked at that.

I blushed, embarrassed because I couldn't help myself from saying "sensei". "Umm… I guess I better go now. I promised Chikane-chan that I would return before lunch."

He stood up and I followed. "All right… Let me take you outside."

We walked outside of the house and saw Yukihito-kun sweeping. I waved at him and he waved back. When we were near the stairs, I saw Kaito-kun climbing the stairs to reach the temple.

"Kaito-kun!" I called him.

He heard me and began climbing faster. When he arrived to where we were standing he bowed his head towards Kazuki-sensei. "I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Himemiya Kaito, I was planning on going with Himeko here but she left earlier than I expected."

I blushed at what he said. I completely forgot that he was supposed to come with me here.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I am this temple's priest and guardian. My name is Oogami Kazuki." Kazuki-sensei said after he bowed slightly.

"You're Oogami Kazuki? Tsubasa's brother?" Kaito asked, smiling. He knows Souma's brother?

"Yes, you could say that I am, though we're not really blood related. I still treasure him as my own." Kazuki-sensei answered.

"Yes, he told me that. I am one of his business partner and perhaps a close friend also." Kaito said as he glanced at me. It looked like he was itching to talk to me.

"He's here but I think he is still asleep. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No need to do that. He would scold me when he knew that he was forced to wake up just because of me. That man really knows how to scare people." Kaito jokingly said. Kaito looked at his wrist-watch and said, "Also, it's already an hour before twelve. Himeko and I are expected to return home before lunch. My cousin would be waiting for us." Kaito said.

"I see… Please send my regards to your cousin." Kazuki-sensei said and then he glanced at me and said, "You too, Himeko-san. Feel free to come back here whenever you needed."

I bowed at him and said, "Yes Kazuki-sensei."

Kaito bowed too and bid farewell. We left the temple and waited for a bus so that we could go home. We didn't talk until we entered and seated. Kaito asked me why I left without him and why I needed to go too early in the morning.

"I-It's because I didn't want Chikane-chan to be worried… I also want to spend more t-time with her." I asked and then I remembered what happened last night. I felt my cheeks burning.

"Oh?" I saw him smirked evilly and I knew that I was in for a bumpy ride home. "So you miss her already and want to spend more time with you _beloved_. Did you confess already? Are you rejected?" he teased.

"I was not!" I blurted out, shocked to hear something about being rejected by Chikane-chan.

"Oh? So you two are a couple now?" His smirk grew wider.

"I-I…Y-yes…" I slumped on my seat, too flustered to fight back, not that I didn't want to admit that Chikane-chan and I are already…a couple. It's kind of embarrassing to say that but…it sure felt great to be able to say it.

**Kaito's POV**

I knew that Chikane and Himeko would definitely hook up its just that…I really never knew that Himeko had it in her to do that. She confessed, didn't she?

"You confessed?" I hid my shock using the smirk that showed on my handsome face.

"Y-yes…" she whispered, the blush was still in place. It looked like she's thinking of something. I think I really should believe that she confessed. This timid girl, this shy girl beside me managed to confess. She did. I wonder…

"Are you thinking of Chikane now?" I asked.

"Yes…" was the blissful whisper that came from her.

"You two kissed, right?"

"Yes…" another shade of red adorned her face and I snickered.

"Was it a heated kiss?"

"It was…" Oh I really got her now. I laughed inwardly.

"So you played with each other last night?" Answer it. Come on…'Hahaha!' I laughed in my mind.

What a shame. She jerked at what I asked and it looked like she was robbed from her own world of blissfulness. Her face's color changed and it turned redder every second.

"W-We haven't done t-that y-yet! Don't s-say that!" Oh…don't think that _that _went unnotice.

"Yet?" I leaned towards her closer and asked again.

Her mouth opened and closed for approximately seven times before it completely shut itself. Then after a few seconds she whispered breathily, "Of course…we…had…d-done _it_ in s-some of lifetimes t-together…t-that d-doesn't m-mean t-that w-we…wouldn't…w-want to… now…"

I thought my jaw dropped to the floor when she had said that. "Wow…r-really?" I asked hesitantly.

She nodded.

"Oh…" I whispered. A few minutes of awkward silence covered us. I think it was karma. I teased her and now I'm here, turned to a speechless being who was definitely dumbfounded, not to mention a little embarrassed with the information she gave me.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply and mustered all the courage that I could muster and said, "So you're not really someone who I could call innocent, are you?"

She blushed furiously that I thought she would faint and she just hid herself from me by covering her face with both of her hands. "Mou…will you stop it please?" she whimpered.

I laughed loudly at this, earning stares from other people in the bus. I really didn't mind that. I was just glad that I was able to throw away that awkwardness that enveloped us. I really hate it when I feel awkward. Being uneasy is really something that is hard to bear, especially for a long period of time.

**Normal POV**

When they arrived, they were greeted by Chikane. Himeko beamed at her. She walked towards Chikane and hugged her earning a gasp from Chikane herself. That gasp was not enough to stop Chikane from returning the gesture and she did just that. She embraced Himeko and whispered to her, "Welcome back Himeko."

Himeko nodded at this and whispered back, "I'm back, Chikane-chan."

They pulled back when they heard Kaito coughing that was meant to earn their attention. Kaito smirked at them and said, "Oh just like a married couple huh? What about me?"

"Otoha is here for you." Chikane smiled as she said this, winking towards Otoha.

Otoha blushed a little and said, "I'm sorry Ojou-sama but I don't have any intention to do something for him. You do know that I'm already committed to someone."

That sentence earned gasps, specifically from Kaito and Himeko. "Otoha, you already…?" Himeko said but then trailed off, not knowing whether to add boyfriend or girlfriend. Himeko believed that Otoha had a crush on Chikane but that doesn't mean that Otoha isn't interested to boys.

Chikane chuckled when Himeko trailed off. She knew what the other girl was thinking, knowing her. "I was just kidding Otoha. Kazuki-sensei would be heartbroken when you stray from him."

"Kazuki-sensei? As in the one in the temple? Oogami Kazuki?" Kaito asked. Himeko's eyes widened with the idea.

Otoha blushed when she felt three pairs of eyes look at her. She crossed her arms and mumbled, "Yes…so what?"

"Oh…" Kaito and Himeko said at the same time. Chikane just giggled at them.

"Anyways," Otoha composed herself and stood straight, "the food's going to get cold. Are you going to eat now?"

As if on cue, Himeko's stomach grumbled loudly. Himeko blushed furiously as the others laughed.

"I guess that answers it. Let's eat lunch." Kaito smiled at them and walked off, Otoha followed, leaving Chikane and Himeko to themselves.

Chikane offered her hand to Himeko. "Shall we?"

Himeko automatically took Chikane's hand and answered, "Yes, Chikane-chan."

_*-I'm late for school, I haven't reviewed for the exams…Waahhh…Anyways, there…I'm sorry if it's late. I was supposed to update next week but I decided to do it now since I've finished this one already. Thank you very much to those who reviewed last time, to those who put me and this story to their favorites and alerts. It really makes me happy that you guys love the story._

_Announcement, yes I would make a sequel for this but it will take a loooonnng time before I do that. I will first write the story in Mai-hime starring Shiznat and the sequel for No Return, Nanofate?...Yeah…ahaha…If you want to protest…Maybe I'll make a poll so tell me what you think._

_Don't forget to leave a review for those who have time…LOL…and sorry for the mistakes. I refuse to get a beta reader…ahaha…-*_


	24. Chapter 24

_*- All right, here is the next installment…whoo! This chapter was hard to write. I tell you again, I'm not good with fighting scenes but I tried._

_Disclaimer: I'll put this one every now and then…it is already understood that by submitting this story to ffnet means that I do not own Kannazuki no miko.-*_

After lunch, they all decided to prepare so they could go to the tournament and cheer for Chikane. Before letting the two girls retreat to their room, Kaito decided to ask about Chikane and Himeko's relationship, causing Himeko to blush furiously. Chikane just chuckled and told Kaito that she and Himeko are indeed in a relationship. Himeko nodded at that. Kaito had said, "I knew it. Congratulations!" and left them. After an hour, they left the mansion and arrived at their destination, fifteen minutes before the ceremony for the opening of the tournament. Being the president of the student council of their school, Chikane was the one to give the opening speech for everyone. Chikane decided to cut her speech short and ten minutes after, the games began. Chikane went back to Himeko and Kaito and told them that she's going to change her clothes. Himeko and Kaito went to the audience's area and took a seat near the tennis court. Chikane's match began when she arrived.

"No kidding…I didn't know that my cousin is _this_ good." Kaito said as he continuously watched Chikane in her match. He looked at the scoreboard and saw the difference. "10-0… Chikane already owns this game…"

Beside him was Himeko who was cheering with all her might for Chikane. Chikane would occasionally glance at their way and wave at them, causing the other girls around Himeko and Kaito to squeal, thinking that Chikane was waving at them. Himeko didn't mind that though, she would always blush whenever Chikane would wave at her and Kaito. She knew that Chikane's attention was on them whenever she waved.

Unknown to them, three of the Orochi infiltrated the school grounds, namely Korona, Reiko, and Tsubasa. Korona and Reiko decided to go around first while Tsubasa decided to visit his brother. Miyako, who has been walking towards the school's canteen, saw Tsubasa and approached him.

"Tsubasa-sama, it's nice to see you again." She said.

Miyako observed the man. Tsubasa was wearing his usual attire, white long sleeve attire with black linings with matching white pants and two red belts that formed an "X" around his waist. He wore a pair of black leather boots that ended a few centimeters below his knees. He looked at Miyako and said, "To you too Miyako. Have you seen my brother?"

Tsubasa and Miyako go way back. Tsubasa was walking one night when he heard someone asking for help in a dark alleyway. He followed the voice and was met by four men trying to assault a woman, none other than Miyako. Instinct kicked in and Tsubasa proceeded attacking the assaulters, saving Miyako. It had been easy for Tsubasa as he was used to fighting guys like those since he was a gang leader in the past, specifically when he was in high school. When all four men ran away, he picked up Miyako, who became unconscious because of shock, and walked, to his car, taking the woman to the hospital where she would be treated. Tsubasa paid for the hospital bills and left. They haven't seen each other since but when Kaito searched for the Necks of Orochi, they found out that they were both Necks. Miyako became fond of Tsubasa but Tsubasa remained stoic and indifferent as always.

"I believe that he is in the tennis court for his match." Miyako answered, smiling at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa nodded and asked the direction of the tennis court. Miyako suggested to take him there but when Tsubasa declined, she just pointed out the direction of the court and watched as Tsubasa walk away. Miyako stood there for a while and whispered the words that she longed to tell him, "Thank you…"

Back at the tennis court, Chikane's match already reached its end. Chikane won the game which made Himeko and Kaito to shout their happiness, making Chikane giggle. Chikane's challenger approached her and offered to shake her hands. Chikane gladly took it and smiled brightly at her, unintentionally making the other blush. This went unnoticed to a certain girl beside Kaito. The said guy snickered and poked Himeko's cheeks, making her glare at him.

'Whoa! Easy there." Kaito said nervously.

**BOOM!**

The booming sound caught the attention of everyone. The ground shook a little and a thick black smoke could be seen. The people panicked. Some students ran towards the school's gates and exited the school grounds. A few people stayed and decided to ignore the ruckus and the explosion, thinking that it was just a part of the program.

"It is starting…" Himeko whispered hoarsely, still looking the thick smoke that came from the explosion.

'Damn you Korona!' Kaito thought. 'I told her to keep herself in check when she comes here.'

"Himeko!" Chikane called out. "You and Kaito better go home. I'll check what happened." Then she ran towards the source of the explosion.

"No Chikane-chan! Come back, it's dangerous!" Himeko shouted but Chikane didn't heed her words.

Himeko just stood there, shaking. She knew that this would happen but it was too early. She didn't know what to do. Kaito looked at her, knowing that the blonde was devastated. He couldn't do anything about it because this was what he must do. He must do everything to stop the Kannazuki no miko. He must do it or they would be punished.

"I'm sorry…" Kaito whispered loud enough for Himeko to hear him. He started to think of everything, the feelings that had hurt him and still hurting him, the memories of heartbreak that he felt. Then he jumped away from Himeko, approximately ten feet away from her.

This definitely shocked Himeko. It was not possible for a normal person. "H-How…?" she started but she was cut off by Kaito.

"It shocked me, the idea that you are one of the priestesses, Himeko. I didn't know that Ame no Murakumo would choose someone such as you. You are _weak_ and too kind to bear such responsibility to summon Ame no Murakumo." He said in a cold tone.

"W-What are you saying?" Himeko was confused in what's happening. She stood up and said, "Kaito-kun, we…we have to go to where Chikane-chan is. Something might happen to her!"

"I'm trying to talk here so will you shut up!" he shouted. That did the trick and Himeko stayed silent. Kaito continued, "Nothing bad will happen to her, I assure you. We wouldn't hurt her. You should worry about your own safety first Himeko. Now you're here, do you know what you're going to do? How are you going to fight us?"

"F-Fight?"

Kaito sighed dramatically, "Are you really this dumb? I can't believe my cousin would fall for someone like you." He paused and glared hard at Himeko, Yamata no Orochi's symbol appeared on his forehead, "Now do you understand or do I need to spell everything for you?"

Himeko felt betrayed. She trusted Kaito, trusted him so much to tell him her secrets. Just when she needed someone to support her, a shocking revelation would make her feel hurt. Kaito is one of the Orochi. She trusted an Orochi and she didn't know what to do about it. She haven't even started the ritual to summon Ame no Murakumo, she still doesn't have a weapon. How could she fight?

"You're an Orochi…" Himeko sadly said with slight anger in it as realization finally hit her.

Kaito raised his right hand, opening it towards the sky. "Let me show you, the power of the first Neck Himeko." A purple light shone jut above his raised hand, "I won't hesitate to kill you so you better be serious about this." Kaito closed his hand in a fist and the purple light shone more brightly. When the light slowly faded, a spear replaced the light. Kaito maneuvered the spear, spinning it twice as he revolved it around his waist. Gusts of wind made Himeko lose her balance, making her fall on the floor.

"Oops! Sorry about that." Kaito sarcastically said as he stopped. He held the spear using his right hand. The spear's shaft was covered with a metal and scales of dragons were carved on it. The blade was golden and possesses a single edge, making it resemble a naginata. "I didn't know that mere gusts of wind would easily make you lose balance."

"Why are you doing this Kaito-kun? I thought—"

"Then you thought wrong! Why? Is a reason really needed for our actions?"

"Yes! You wouldn't be an Orochi if…" Himeko trailed off, she knew full well the qualifications that are needed to be chosen as a neck. She knew bits of it as what she remembered from her oldest memory, meaning, from the memory of her and Chikane's first life.

"If darkness, agony and pain, is lurking in the depths of a person…" Kaito finished her thoughts. "You know full well that every person has darkness inside him, it just so happens that I was born from the bloodline of the Himemiya, a bloodline of a clan who serves Yamata no Orochi. There has been a high possibility that a descendant is one of the necks. Perhaps you knew someone, a particular someone, who had the same destiny that I have?" Kaito said.

"I know, Chikane-chan, but she only did that because her feelings were intense! Yes, an Orochi is chosen because of what you just said but if these emotions weren't intense then a person wouldn't be chosen." Himeko defended Chikane.

Kaito closed his eyes, "Perhaps my feelings are also what you want to call intense but you can't blame me. I know what is right and wrong. I'm not stupid. But we can't do anything about it." He opened his eyes again, revealing his usually fallow eyes but now darker, and glared at Himeko. "It is much, much easier for us to follow our fate, and to embrace the darkness in us."

Kaito prepared himself to attack. He held the spear with both of his hands and pointed the blade towards Himeko.

**Chikane's POV**

I ran towards the source of the explosion and saw that a lot of people were injured. As I was nearing the source of the commotion, I heard some students calling out to me so I looked at their direction.

"Himemiya-sama, don't go there!" one of the male students told me.

"A girl with brown hair and emerald eyes was carrying a grenade and started the commotion." a girl, perhaps a first year student, beside the male student cried out.

"I know that it is dangerous but it is a must to persuade the one responsible to stop this. I might be able to talk some sense into her." With that, I ran again.

I stopped near the oval as I saw that smoke was coming from the center. I looked around, looking for the said girl. I walked closer and saw her. She was lifting another brunette who was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and matching shorts. I recognized her as Himeko's best friend, Saotome Makoto.

"You make me sick! Why did you have to save that brat? Huh? Who told you to slap me on my face?" The cause of the commotion shouted. She threw Saotome-san forward. I ran towards her as she landed on the floor.

'She's injured.' I thought as I held her. I glared at the girl who hurt her. Himeko would surely be devastated as she learns that her best friend was injured. "What have you done? I ask you to stop what you are doing!"

The girl looked at her nails, inspecting them. She smiled, "Oh? I ruined the events happening here using my oh-so-powerful grenade. Stop? No I don't think I would."

I was about to say something when I heard footsteps coming from my back. I turned my head and saw another woman. "You should stop Korona. He said that we shouldn't hurt her. We better go and will you please control yourself?"

"But I want to destroy! Also, it would be much easier to just kill this woman!" the girl named Korona pointed at me.

"What do you mean? Why do you want to kill me?" I think I know the reason why they were doing this but I still have to make sure.

Korona glared at me and moved her hand, making a circle in the air in front of her. As she finished doing it, a purple light was formed, a circle. The center of the circle turned black and I felt that something bad was going to happen. I carried Saotome-san and ran away from her.

"Come back here!" Korona shouted as I continued to run.

I looked back for a while and I saw a lot of grenades coming from the black hole inside the circular purple light. Suddenly, the grenades took off towards my direction resembling homing missiles. I continued running from it but unfortunately, I tripped and fell to the ground, Saotome-san as well since I had carried her. I looked back again at the grenades and I was shocked. All of it disappeared when a vortex appeared on air.

Korona grunted, "What did you do that for, Reiko? I was going to end it all!"

It looked like the girl with glasses saved us. "I told you the reason already. Come on, let's leave." Reiko said.

"Fine!" With that, another vortex appeared next to Korona. Korona walked and disappeared in it.

"Bye…" Reiko said and then she was also engulfed by a vortex.

Everything happened so fast that I was not able to comprehend much but at least one thing is sure. The necks of Orochi are already on the move and that someone wants me dead. I linked everything and then I realized something.

"Are…they thinking that I'm a…priestess?" I whispered to no one.

**OMAKE**

Author: Go and visit a psychologist.

Kaito: Why? I don't have any problems you know! *Shouts at Author angrily*

Author: You have mood swings.

Kaito: I do not!

Himeko: I think you do, Kaito-kun.

Kaito: Eh? How could you say so?*slumps his shoulders and began sobbing*

Author: I think you are bipolar. That's bad you know. *Himeko nods her head while consoling Kaito*

_*-There! Thanks for reading. I also hope you review…Tell me if the fighting scenes were bad, or good…If they're bad, I'll try stop writing the story without fighting scenes. Ahaha…In the next chapters, the necks would show their powers and the still unidentified necks would reveal their identity. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it is short to my liking._

_Thank you very much to those who reviewed!*bows head* you really gave me the fuel to go on. If not because of your reviews, I might have lost interest in continuing. .. Thanks you also to those who put this in their story alerts and favorites. I received a lot of those. PMs too. Haha! -*_


	25. Chapter 25

Kaito lunged forward, aiming at Himeko. Himeko was stunned, unable to even move. She was too scared, scared to die. Perhaps in every life that she had, she had died but every time that it happens, she would still be scared. It was natural. Everyone is afraid of death, and being one of the priestesses doesn't exclude her.

It seemed that time slowed as she looked at the spear, moving to kill her. She gasped when the spear suddenly stopped and a grunting sound was heard from her assailant. She looked at Kaito's face and then she knew. Kaito was stopped by someone, by an unknown someone whom she couldn't see. Blood gushed out from a wound on his left cheek. She could vividly see the weapon used was a kunai.

"Arrrg!" Kaito quickly let go of the spear and removed the kunai, and held his wound. He looked past Himeko, making Himeko look back also. There she saw him, she saw Souma holding another kunai.

"Himeko come here!" Souma shouted. Himeko responded and went to him.

"You…" Kaito started, "…bastard…"

"I think it is you who is the bastard. Didn't you know that assaulting a lady is very unmanly? You shame me. I believed that you're a gentleman, a noble from the Himemiya…" Souma said, "…but I can't blame you… being an Orochi forces us to attack and kill the priestesses."

"S-Souma-kun? Do you mean?" Himeko asked.

"So you are one of the Orochi… Who is the other one?" Kaito questioned, ignoring Himeko. Hearing what Kaito had said made Himeko gasped and step back from Souma.

"I will not hurt you, trust me please." Souma whispered, loud enough so that Himeko could hear him, "I do not know who's the other one and I don't care! This is the reason why I didn't want to join you. I thought that when I learned that you're Himemiya's cousin that you would stop this madness!" at this, Souma threw the kunai at Kaito which was easily blocked by Kaito as he spun his spear to deflect the thrown weapon. Seeing this, Souma turned around, waved his hand as new kunais appeared. He threw them all towards Kaito. He held Himeko's wrist. "Run!"

Kaito watched them flee from him, as he deflected the kunais again but he was shocked when they all exploded. He was injured but only a little for he had already set up a barrier when Souma appeared. It was confusing, how could Souma fight Yamata no Orochi's influence? There he is, running and taking the Sun priestess with him, saving her from pain and death. How is it that he could do that? Why is he always the one that could defeat him, weaken him, makes him pity himself? How…was he able to capture the heart of the only person who owns his heart?

A loud booming sound was heard and the rain fell hard. The sky was shrouded with dark clouds, an after effect when he uses his powers, especially whenever he materializes his spear. "So cold…" he whispered as his tears streaked down along with the raindrops falling hard on his body and on the cemented ground.

Back at Chikane, she was able to bring Makoto to the building, where other wounded students were also taken, near the gym with the help of the runner's coach. That building was a hospital which had been one of Chikane's projects during her first year as the student council president. Half of the money used was voluntarily given by the students while the other half came from her savings.

They entered an unoccupied room and then applied first aid to the wounded and unconscious runner as they waited for the doctors to arrive. Chikane was calm on the outside but her insides were killing her. Apprehension was churning in her, making her feel sick. She is the priestess. She was bound to a fate where she couldn't help her family. She was one of the priestesses that must be killed so that his family wouldn't be punished by Yamata no Orochi. It was a painful realization.

"…san….Himemiya-san…."

Chikane was a bit startled as she realized that she was being called by the only man in the private room. "Pardon me. What is it Saoinji-sensei?"

"I want you to go and check for the other students. I assume that there is a lot to be done at this time. But before you go, I want you to tend to your wounds first. You had minor injuries and they needed to be treated or they will get infected." He said.

"You may be correct sir. I'm afraid that what happened really made me a little off." Chikane said.

"Don't worry, I can understand what you're feeling but right now, I think the student council must go and help the other students. The other teachers must also be out helping and taking the wounded here. I finished nursing so I know that I could help here."

Chikane nodded and treated her injuries, of course with some help from the coach. After that, she bid the coach farewell and left, leaving the unconscious brunette with the blond man. Saoinji Matsumoto briskly walked from where he was standing to the chair beside Makoto's bed and seated.

"Saotome Makoto… you weren't supposed to be involved with this charade…so let me take care of you as an apology for this." He said as a purple light began forming on his right hand. He raised it and waved it to Makoto. A purple light engulfed Makoto and she was soon clouded by it. A few seconds later, they disappeared and Makoto was vividly seen. Her deep wounds turned to light ones and the once minor wounds had disappeared.

"Rest well…" Matsumoto said as he stood up and left the room. Makoto continued resting, sleeping because of the weariness that she had felt. She was weary already when the bombing started because of over thinking. She thought of Souma, and especially the one she had considered as her best friend, Himemiya Kaito.

Returning to Souma and Himeko, they kept on running still until they reached the school's main building. They saw Tsubasa and Miyako standing in front of the entrance, talking about something.

"Onii-san!" Souma called his brother, causing the red eyed man to shift his attention to them.

"Souma!" he walked towards his younger brother and put his left hand on Souma's shoulder, "I'm glad that you are unharmed." He shifted his eyed towards Himeko and added, "You too Kurusugawa-san."

Himeko nodded. "Onii-san, we have to get out of here for a while. The school is not safe anymore, especially for Himeko." Souma informed, afraid that Kaito would pursue them. 'I want to get her away from here and we really need to. She would be safe if she will stay at Himemiya-san house where she can rest.' He thought.

"Yes, you're right. Girls should not be lingering in this place knowing what happened earlier. It seemed that someone intentionally bombed the field." Miyako intercepted as she walked towards the three.

When Himeko heard the word "field" she panicked as she got worried because she knew that Makoto would be there. "S-Sensei, is Saotome Makoto hurt?"

"I'm sorry to say this but yes, she was."

"M-Mako-chan…" Himeko's eyes were filled with tears.

"Souma, go and take Himeko to where Saotome-san is. You take her home later." Tsubasa ordered, his eyes clouded by faint purple light. No one saw this.

"Yes, Onii-san. Take care Onii-san, Suiyura-sensei." Souma said. 'Huh?' he thought, 'I was…"

"Thank you Souma-kun. L-Let's go…Mako-chan…" Himeko said, whispering Makoto's name.

When they left, Tsubasa walked towards the direction of the school's gate, wanting to get out of the school. Miyako followed closely beside him. "You did great." Tsubasa said.

"Thank you. We would be in trouble if they saw your eyes a just now. The plans would be ruined too." Miyako said seriously.

"…Yes…the plan would be ruined. I just hope that Kaito's plan would work."

When they reached the gate, they saw that a lot of people were trying to get out of the school but they couldn't. The police arrived and they weren't letting anyone to get out. They closed and locked the gate, and stood outside. The students were already shouting, demanding to let them out and go home. Unfortunately for them, everyone was a suspect still since the police officers haven't started their investigations. The police's first aim is to corner the one who they believe planted a bomb.

"It looks like we need to call her." Miyako suggested.

"You do it." Tsubasa ordered, his eyes still with a purple light, faint but still visible to Miyako's golden eyes.

"Stop ordering me around and will you please control that? I would gladly follow your orders, Tsubasa-sama."

"I see…" was all Tsubasa said as he watched Miyako take out her cell phone, and dialed Reiko's number.

Already outside the school's hospital, Chikane was still confused on what she would do. She was sure that the necks most likely would target her since they believe—because it still isn't confirmed that she's the Moon priestess— that she is one of their enemies. She continued walking, passing the other students that were still talking about what had happened in their school.

Chikane walked casually towards the school's main building. It was quiet because only a few people were visible. As she walked, she still thought of what she should do now that the necks were targeting her. It would be better if she would stay at home but there were a lot of "what if's". One would be Himeko's safety. Everyone knows that Himeko stays with her but if she would go back there, there was a high possibly that Himeko would be dragged into the parade. What if Himeko got injured because of the necks? It would be her fault if that happens and she was sure that forgiveness would not be willingly given even to herself. Anyone who hurts Himeko would not be forgiven, even if it was her. So where would she stay?

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko's voice stopped her from thinking any further. She saw Himeko running towards her, behind her was him, Oogami Souma. Even though she didn't want to feel it, she did. She felt a pang of jealousy and she absolutely didn't want it.

"Haah…Chikane-chan… a-are you ok?" Himeko said, panting with all the running that she and Souma were doing.

"I'm—" but unfortunately for her she was cut off again by Himeko.

"Chikane-chan, you're wounded!" Himeko exclaimed as she saw the bandages on Chikane's right leg.

"Don't worry Himeko. I'm fine. It's only a minor injury." Chikane said, giving Himeko a soft smile.

Himeko looked up at Chikane, her eyes shining because of the tears flooding her eyes. "C-Chikane-chan…" she said, sobbing softly, "… I-I'm sorry."

What Himeko said startled Chikane but she quickly composed herself. "It's not your fault, Himeko. I was the one who ran off from you and Kaito-kun."

At the mention of his name, Souma and Himeko visibly stiffened. This went unnoticed by Chikane so she said anxiously, "Why? What happened?"

"…" Himeko stayed quiet while Souma showed hesitance.

"Please tell me." Chikane voiced out.

Himeko shook her head but Souma decided to answer her. "Kaito tried to kill Himeko."

"What are you talking about?" Chikane snapped at Souma.

Despite feeling a little fear with how Chikane talked, Souma continued to explain as he ignored Himeko's pleading whispers to stop, "Kaito was trying to kill Himeko and I saved her. I don't know why but he was trying. We ran away from him. I just did what I should do Himemiya-san. Don't worry. I don't think he's hurt badly. Only one kunai struck him. I did that to protect Himeko."

"Souma-kun…" Himeko whispered, still sobbing but now with a different reason. Himeko didn't want Chikane to know what happened because it could spark Chikane's memories to return.

Chikane was speechless, stunned with what Souma said. Souma and Himeko silently observed Chikane's expression. Disbelief was clearly visible, as well as confusion, anger, and sadness. After a few seconds, Chikane looked at Souma and then shifted her gaze to Himeko. Her mouth opened to speak. Souma and Himeko waited.

"I… see. I believe you. I just…my cousin… I don't know why he would do that. Please forgive me for snapping at you like that Oogami-kun. Himeko…" she approached the blonde and embraced her, "I'm sorry that I left you with him. I shouldn't have done that."

Himeko's eye widened. She thought that Chikane would be angry at her, she had been scared but as Chikane embraced her, relief flooded her whole being. She returned the gesture. Chikane stoked Himeko's hair as she whispered comforting words. Himeko tightened her embrace, wanting to be much closer to Chikane. Her sobs turned to sniffles.

Souma smiled sheepishly at the public display of affection. It didn't bother him that the two were hugging each other right beside him. It was just… awkward. He felt like he was a third wheel. 'What am I doing here again?' he thought but then a certain brunette entered his thought.

"Saotome-san!" he accidentally blurted out, causing the couple to pull away from each other.

Himeko wiped her eyes and said, "T-That's right! C-Chikane-chan, M-Mako-chan she…" she stopped when Chikane caressed Himeko's face with her left hand.

"I'll take you to her Himeko." Chikane softly said.

"Y-You know where she is?" Himeko asked.

Chikane nodded, "Yes, she was hurt but she's fine now so please relax." She held Himeko hand and said, "Come."

Himeko nodded and allowed Chikane to lead the way. Souma followed. Each one of them had different thoughts at that time. Chikane was thinking of Kaito's reason for assaulting Himeko. Himeko's thoughts drifted from Makoto to Chikane, thinking of a way to protect her. Souma's thoughts were about a certain Saotome Makoto.

"… So what are you're plans now _leader_?"

Kaito's brows knitted in irritation because he clearly despised being the leader of the necks. Korona's tone of voice was definitely irritating. "We wait." He flatly said.

"What the hell! Wait? Do you want us to die with boredom?" Korona protested.

"I do believe that you're the only one complaining. Just shut your mouth." Kaito said as he put a bandage on his wounded cheek.

"Heh…we wait because you're still wounded. We wait because your too weak to defend yourself and too weak to be the leader. It would be better if Tsubasa is the first neck. That would make everything easier."

"Shut up or I'll _kill_ _you_." Kaito warned. His aura changed into something hostile.

This made Korona to shut her mouth. Reiko just seated on a chair beside Kaito, ready to stop him just in case he did try to kill her lover.

The silence that engulfed them clearly made Kaito to relax for a while, but he still held the cold look that he wore. How could he smile when everything was falling into its place?

**OMAKE**

Author: I shouldn't have done that.

Kaito: yeah…

Author: Why did I start the sequel for that instead of finishing this first?

Kaito: Like hell I know…

Author: you should've stopped me.

Kaito: Don't blame me for what you did.

Author: T_T *hung on a wall courtesy of Chikane and since she's only 4 and a half feet tall, she couldn't get back on the floor*

_*-I'm sorry…This took more that a month. Can you believe that? I was mental blocked while I was writing this chapter. Heh… I've shown you the powers of the necks. Yes I believe that some are too lame but I really don't want so much action in this. You already know why. Also, I really hate to put the mecha thingy so yeah. Hmm… I think I was mistaken with one thing. There should only be 7 necks. In the manga and anime, there was an eighth because Souma's place was replaced by Chikane. Am I correct? But don't worry; Souma would be replaced also so there is an eighth. I decided to show that one on the next chapter. If I'm correct, I originally planned to show them all in this one but because of mental blockage, I don't think I should._

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND READ THE STORY! I'm really sorry for making you wait too long. I really needed to study for my finals so I did just that. But rest assured, I'll finish this even though I already started the sequel for No Return (NanoFate). I will not start the story that I'm planning to write for Mai Hime unless I finish this._

_Not beta-ed. Sorry for the mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ahaha…-*_


	26. Chapter 26

_*-At last! I'm here again to update this. I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this. I was not able to update for more than a month. I just had a lot of problems, one my professor in accounting (She's so evil! She failed one of my classmates already even though it was just a simple mistake… oh man… Everyday we're in hell until accounting is done for the day…So I study a little now.), next my schedule (it's too early, I have insomnia and so because of lack of sleep, I sleep when I get home), babysitting (my sister turned one year older last Nov. 15 so she's now harder to…control, taking care of her is very tiring.) and now, I'm worried every second because my best friend was recently hospitalized and I haven't visited her because of school. All I can do now is pray for her._

_Anyways, I hope you do forgive me. I still haven't dropped this and I will not. Enjoy this one and I hope you do since I did. Ahaha…-*_

"Mako-chan…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine Himeko." Makoto soothed her crying friend.

When Chikane, Himeko, and Souma arrived in Makoto's room, they were greeted by a fully awake Makoto, sitting on her bed. Himeko immediately rushed to the wounded brunette's side and asked her about her condition. Chikane went to seat beside the window while Souma decided to simply stand up on beside HImeko.

"But Mako-chan… you're hurt…"

"Himeko, I'm fine. See?" she showed her hands to the crying girl and removed the blanket to show her feet. They are all wounded but the wounds were not something to be worried about.

"O-okay…" Himeko wiped her eyes and smiled at Makoto. She took the blanket which was removed earlier and put it back to where it was positioned.

"Thanks Himeko." She flashed a smile. "You too Oogami-kun, Himemiya-san…" she added, glancing at Souma and Chikane as she mentioned their names.

"It's nothing… I didn't even do anything." Souma said, scratching his cheek. He was embarrassed. Who would've known that Himeko's friend has a really nice smile? Of course, he didn't but perhaps the runner's friends know.

"Still…thanks you… especially you, Himemiya-san. Sensei told me that you saved me from that woman earlier." She said, as she looked gratefully at Chikane.

Chikane was about to speak but Himeko beat her to it. "C-Chikane-chan! You really did that?"

Chikane nodded and said, "Anyone who would've seen her in that situation would do what I did."

Makoto was about to speak but decided to close her mouth when she saw Himeko run towards Chikane. The blonde embraced Chikane and nuzzled her face in the side of the blue-haired woman's neck. The gesture made Chikane blush a little. "H-Himeko…" she stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Thank you Chikane-chan… you saved Mako-chan…but still… please always be careful. I hate it when I see you're hurt." Himeko whispered.

Chikane smiled warmly at Himeko and hugged the girl in her arms, "You're so sweet Himeko."

"Ahem!" this made the lovey-dovey couple to pull back from each other. "As much as I'm happy to finally see Himeko have a healthy love life, please refrain from doing that where I can see you. I don't want to be scarred for life. Also, a man is in here you two." Souma blushed at this.

"A-Ah… Saotome-san's r-right…." Souma timidly said.

"Mou… killer joy… " Himeko said. She sat down on Chikane's lap and embraced the said woman. This in turn made Chikane wrap her hands around the blonde's waist to secure her beloved's position.

Seeing this, Souma pinched the bridge of his nose as she felt the incoming nosebleed that might happen if he continued seeing the couple flirting with each other. Yes, seeing Himeko with the sexy Himemiya is a hot scene even though the two are both female. Makoto sighed at the scene unfolding in front of her—Himeko and Chikane openly flirting with each other and a guy who's doing his best to stop his incoming nosebleed. As much as it was an amusing sight happening before her, she took note of her pity for Souma. She clapped her hands, earning the attention of the amusing trio.

"All right! Himeko, get down from there. If you won't, I'll ask you to leave my room. Himemiya-san, please be more a little discreet. Souma-kun, please stop being a pervert." Makoto said, looking at the three.

Himeko pouted but did what Makoto had said. Chikane immediately let go of Himeko's waist, ashamed of what she did. Souma was blushing furiously, and staring at Makoto in awe. Makoto saw the look that the dark haired man was giving her so she looked at him curiously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.

"U-Uh… Y-You called me by my first name…" he answered.

"I did? I'm sorry if I offended you. I—"

"No! I mean… it's all right to call me that." Souma smiled.

Makoto smiled sweetly. "You can also call me Makoto." She said.

The two smiled at each other, now unaware of the suspicious eyes of Himeko. Himeko leaned to Chikane and whispered, "Hey Chikane-chan, aren't they acting weird?"

Chikane already knew what was happening, "No, I don't think so Himeko." She said quietly.

"But Chikane-chan… Look at them. They're staring at each other like…" and that's when it occurred to her. Her eyes widened and a big smile graced her face.

Chikane giggled softly. She whispered, "Himeko, I think Oogami-kun has a little crush on your friend." Chikane glanced at Makoto. 'I just don't know about Saotome-san.' She thought.

"Really!" Himeko excitedly shouted. This pulled out Makoto and Souma to their senses.

"What Himeko?" Makoto asked, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Oh! I-I… it's nothing, Mako-chan. Sorry for that." Himeko replied nervously.

Makoto giggled and motioned Himeko to go near her. Himeko did just that. She walked slowly towards the brunette and when she was a foot away from her, she surprised when she was suddenly embraced by Makoto.

"You're too precious, Himeko. Thanks for being my friend." Makoto whispered. She was glad that Himeko is there to cheer her up even though she knew that the blonde is oblivious with what she's doing.

"Mako-chan…" Himeko softly said, "…Me too."

Slowly, Makoto released Himeko and said, "Anyways, I really think that you should go home now. It is dangerous here. You'll never know when those girls would attack again."

What Makoto said perked Himeko's interest so she said, "A girl? What does she look like?" Any clues about the Orochi would help Himeko so as much as possible, she wants to know more about the people who are there to kill the priestesses.

"She…If I'm not mistaken… her name is Korona…" Makoto said as she held a thoughtful expression, "…She has those emerald eyes, brown hair, and she's also with another girl."

'Korona… so it's her again. The other girl… who is it?' Himeko thought. She was going to ask about the other one but Makoto talked, stopping her from opening her mouth.

"Korona… she could manipulate grenades like missiles. What I am saying must be hilarious but I'm definitely serious. She could really do that…I…" Makoto trailed off as she held a painful expression. She didn't regret her actions in saving the visitor, which put her in danger, but that doesn't mean that she was frustrated and hurt that she couldn't save herself from the position she put herself in. "The other girl… I do not know her name and the things that she could do. She just watched… everything." She added.

"I believe you Mako-chan. I'm sure Chikane-chan and Souma-kun also holds the same opinion about it." Himeko softly said.

"Yes, I also believe you M-Makoto." Souma said a little embarrassed in referring to Makoto using the brunette's first name.

"I do, too. I saw them. The other girl, wearing glasses… her name is Reiko. Somehow, I believe that she could open a passage." Chikane explained as she stood up and walked towards the bed where Makoto is currently resting.

"A passage? What kind of passage, Himemiya-san?" Souma asked. He knew that Himeko needed information to protect her own self. He also needs to know what they would be encountering in the next few days since he knew that the Necks wouldn't stop from pursuing them now that they knew that Souma is not willing to help Yamata no Orochi.

"She could create a whirlpool of passage, perhaps a passage that would lead to another place, perhaps their hideout." Chikane calmly explained, stopping beside Himeko.

After that, Himeko asked Chikane and Makoto what happened earlier. Makoto told them what happened before Korona started bombing the place where they had been. "A little boy, the brother of a fellow runner in my club, slipped making his toy plane hit Korona's face. Korona hit the boy, automatically making him cry. I went there to soothe the boy and told him to go to his onee-chan. When the boys left, the girl, Korona, became angry and _boom!_" she said, "People panicked, some students were hurt but they were able to run away. Korona punched and kicked me as she continuously bombed the place. I was a little surprised that she didn't use it on me. That's all I could remember because I passed out when she threw me."

Himeko nodded, understanding what was had been said. Then a thought occurred to her so she asked, "Where was Chikane-chan there? I thougt she saved you."

It was Chikane's cue to talk. "I arrived just in time to see Korona throwing her, Himeko."

"I see… so how did you save her Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked. She was a little afraid since during the event, Chikane's memories might have returned.

"I just tried to talk to her to stop what she's doing. When I saw that it was pointless, I carried Saotome-san and ran away from them. They left using the passage that I was talking about." Chikane said.

Himeko nodded and looked back at Makoto. "I didn't know that those things happened to you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to accompany Chikane-chan in going there."

"Don't be silly. If you went with her, you might've been killed." Makoto jokingly said but fear struck Himeko. Sensing this, Makoto held Himeko's hand. "I was only joking, Himeko. Please don't take it to heart."

Himeko gave her friend a strained smile and nodded. The three stayed there for a while and talked about light things to keep their thoughts away from what happened. Unknown to Makoto, the three people with her are the people who needed more cheering and good luck than her.

"Hello…" a stern voice answered.

"_Tsubasa, meet me tonight at seven."_

"Where?" Tsubasa closed his eyes.

"_Where do you think?"_ The other man in the other end answered and then he ended the call.

"I swear… that man is going to pay for hanging up on me." Tsubasa coldly said.

"Who was that, Tsubasa-sama?" Miyako asked.

"Kaito," he answered, "He wants to meet me tonight."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

The two went outside the school now that the police have decided to let the students and teachers go home since they couldn't find Korona. The police was able to identify her because some students have seen her in some bars, singing or as a waitress. It looked like that Korona was quite famous for having anger management problems so wherever she works at, a commotion is most likely to happen.

Once outside, Tsubasa said, "Any minute, she will arrive and then I could go."

"Where are you heading Tsubasa-sama?" Miyako asked.

"Kazuki's," he answered, "I want to ask him some things concerning what is bound to happen."

"Do not go there. It is dangerous to go there now since we know that his task is to help the priestesses." Miyako pleaded.

Because of that, Tsubasa sharply turned his head to glare at Miyako. "Who are you to ask what I should and should not do? You're only the third neck, Miyako." He coldly said. Tsubasa turned his back on Miyako and walked away. "Tell Reiko that I already left."

Miyako stayed to where she's standing and watched Tsubasa walk away from her. She knew full well that she does not have the authority over Tsubasa but she was just worried. She stayed there, standing to wait for Reiko to pass Tsubasa's words to her. She just wished that someday, Tsubasa would notice her feelings for him.

An hour later after the three left, Makoto decided to just sit there and wait for someone to enter, a nurse or her coach. Her wait was cut off when the door opened. She looked at the person and was surprised by who she saw.

"I see that you were injured. How are you?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine, Kai-kun." Makoto softly said. She noticed the bandage on his face and she became worried. "W-What happened to your face?"

Kaito closed the door and walked slowly towards Makoto. He sat on a chair close to the bed. He said, "Oh…this is… nothing. Don't worry, it's just a scratch."

Makoto nodded and waited for Kaito to talk but he just sat there without any inclination to say something. She just continued looking at him, at his face. it was the first time in so many years that she was able to look at him clearly without the intensity of their feelings, of Kaito's hatred for her and the intense regret that she feels for hurting his once best friend. She was a little scared. Kaito's presence was very suspicious. She thought that maybe, just maybe, Kaito was there to talk about what had happened between them.

"Ma… Makoto… I came here to… talk. Is it ok to do that?" Kaito asked. He wanted to be calm but his heart wouldn't even slow down. He was very anxious of this. He was confused on what he would do about his love for the brunette. Deep down, he knew that the betrayal that he felt in the past was the reason why he was chosen to be the first neck. He wants to force himself on her, to capture her, to make her his but he couldn't. Something was holding him back and he was really frustrated about it. He wants to have a revenge on this woman on her bed but he couldn't. What is holding him back? He doesn't know but he's sure that after talking to her, he will be able to figure it out.

"Yes, Kai-kun… I also wanted to do that. I just couldn't… I know that you hate me for w-what I did. I hurt you and I understand that." Makoto said. Her eyes were already brimming with tears but she fought the urge to cry because she doesn't have the right to do that. They were both wounded, both hurt, but she was the reason, it _is_ her fault. "I'm sorry…"

Kaito shook from his seat. Hearing Makoto apologizing to him after all these years of separation, his feelings were still unstable. He was speechless for a while until he took a deep breath and let it out after.

He began talking. "I really do hate you Mako…chan..." He saw her flinch at that but he still continued, "…but I also loved you that's why I believe that it would be all right if I accept you're apology." In his mind he added, 'I still love you. I really do… so much that it killing me inside.'

Makoto was honestly surprised. 'He _loved_ me?' that thought continued to linger in her mind. She stammered, "Y-You l-loved me?" she asked, disbelief could be heard in her voice. When she saw him nod, she blushed, so much that she thought that she was already burning. "I-I… d-didn't know…"

Kaito sighed. Makoto is as dense as Himeko. He wasn't surprised that the two are so close. They are really dense when it comes to love. "I know that. Maybe if you knew, you would be a little… gentle in dumping me…" Kaito looked at the still flustered Makoto, "That's why I left… I wanted to… heal…"

'Wanted… to heal? Does that mean that you still haven't?' Makoto thought, immediately removing her from her flustered state.

"I still wanted to heal at least but I still can't, not when I…" Kaito trailed off, not knowing what to say since he's still confused. He kept thinking of what to say but he was stunned when he felt warm arms engulfing him.

"You'll heal Kai-kun… Talking to me is the start. You may start over again, we can still be friends." Makoto whispered to him.

'Friends…' he thought. That has been hunting him for years. They are only friends, no more, no less. Anger accumulated in his chest as the seconds ticked by. As if sensing this, Makoto let him go. She looked at him and knew that something was wrong.

"Kai-kun?"

"No… we can't."

"But…"

"No, we can't."

"Why?" she asked, almost pleading for him to explain.

"I'll take you. You'll be mine." Kaito said callously as he covered Makoto's face with his hand, and then, Makoto was pulled away from her consciousness.

Kaito called Reiko and told hr to get him. After that, he carried her and went for the door. He was slightly surprised when the door opened. There in front of him standing is Saoinji Matsumoto.

"Where are you taking her?" the coach asked.

"I do what I want to do. I'll take her to where I stay." Kaito answered.

'No, put her back." Matsumoto ordered.

Kaito glared at him, turning his fallow eyes darker than what he intended. "I suggest that you stay out of this sensei or you will regret it." Kaito said.

"I know where I stand, young Himemiya. That girl has nothing to do with Orochi and the priestesses."

Kaito was not shocked with what he heard. The other neck that he's looking for is likely to show up sooner or later. "I see… so you're the other one."

Matsumoto nodded and warned Kaito, saying, "Why do you want to include that girl in your plans? I know that one of the priestesses is close to her but that girl is almost like a daughter to me. If he dies, I'll kill you or even if you let her be caught in this battle."

"Rest assured, I have no plans in… including her. I just want her to be mine. She will not die, I promise you." Kaito flatly said but the sincerity could be seen in his eyes.

At this, Matsumoto stepped back from the door, letting Kaito leave the room. Kaito stopped for a while and turned to him. He said, "Next week, we start." After that, he left.

"One week…" Matsumoto uttered after he closed the door to the previously occupied room.

**OMAKE**

Author: Zzzzz…

Chikane: How dare this little one sleep when she could just go and own the computer to herself for once?

Himeko: Chikane-chan, just let her be. She's so tired. You saw her go inside the house and almost fall because of exhaustion, right? Thank God we were near when it happened.

Chikane: *Sigh* I guess I'll let her go for now.

Kaito barges in the room carrying an unconscious Makoto.

Himeko: What did you do to Mako-chan!

Kaito: None of your business.

Author: Zzzz…

Himeko: Yes it is! Mako-chan's my _best friend_!

Author: *whimpers*

Kaito: Oho… yes, I see. *walks to his room with Makoto, the lock could be heard*

Author: I…see… so Himeko's…best… friend…is not…Chikane…Zzzz…

Suddenly, the room's temperature dropped. Author curled up and continued sleeping, dreaming of different things while 'sorry's' and moanings could be heard in her room.

_*-I'm so lazy to proofread so expect mistakes here and there. The mistakes would only be corrected once this one is completed. Hey, I already said that I AM lazy. So yeah…but I still would love it if you would graciously point me my own mistakes and reprimand me. Ahaha…_

_Thanks to __devilhamster__, __Lance58__, __Honulicious__, __Asuka47__, __.__, __Konata77__, __mochiusagi__, and __Moonlight-chan__ (__Kannazuki no miko fan__) for the reviews. You give me the strength to continue this even little by little when I have free time. I'm so happy. Ahaha… honestly, your words would frequently drive away laziness…_

_For the readers, I humbly thank you for reading this. It is already good to know that people read this, I understand that you're busy to leave a review or lazy to log-in just to leave one. Still, I want to thank you._

_Please read and review again for this!-*_


	27. Chapter 27

_*-I know… This took me a long time. I'm being distracted lately. Different things in real life as usual, but then again, here is the update. Please enjoy reading. Oh, have I already told you who the eighth neck is? Not yet? She'll reveal herself here let's see who got guessed right…I don't think anyone did?- *_

"Ngh… where am I?" Makoto said as she was pulled away from her slumber. She looked at the place where she was in at the moment. Currently lying on a queen-sized bed, she let her turquoise eyes roam her surroundings. The walls were painted white, as if she's in a hospital but when she looked at the other parts of the room; she knew that she was in a place far away from a hospital. There are two doors connecting her to other rooms and a window showing nothing but darkness. It was a little scary since she's hearing voices, scary voices coming from the other part, past the two doors. Screeching sounds were also heard making her drop down the idea of opening either of the doors. Despite being in a room like in those movies in horror films, she was unusually calm. The smell of rain hit her nostrils.

'Is it raining outside?' the thought made her leave the bed and walk towards the window and tried looking. It was pitch-black outside. She can't even see anything or even a silhouette. She tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.

She stayed there standing, wondering where the hell is she when one of the doors opened. She quickly turned and saw Kaito standing there, staring strangely at her.

"Kai-kun? W-Where is this place?" She asked him as she began walking towards the man, "How did I end up here?"

Kaito shook his head, closing the door behind him. "I took you here, don't you remember?"

"I-I'm sorry but I can't. All I remember is that we were talking when I was in the hospital in our school. What place is this?"

"My place, I guess? Is it a little strange? Can you hear them— the voices coming from the other part of these doors?" He pointed at the two doors in the room, "I'm sorry too about the window, I know you can't see anything past it."

"Kaikun, you're scaring me. Get me out of here."

"No, I can't do that. You'll stay here."

Makoto put her hands on his shoulders and pleaded, "Please… why you doing this? I thought you… we're friends aren't we? Don't do this to me."

Instead of answering, Kaito leaned down and captured Makoto's lips against his, holding her wrists so she can't move away.

At that moment, Himeko and Souma are in the temple with Kazuki and Yukihito. "Please, let me start the ritual. They could attack anytime." Himeko pleaded.

"Then I would prepare the necessary preparations so you could start as soon as you're ready and purify yourself." Kazuki said as he stood up and gestured for Yukihito to follow him outside the room to prepare the things that Himeko would need for the ritual. Yukihito bowed to them before following his mentor.

Himeko waited with Souma who tagged along with the blonde. Sitting there she put her hand and clenched her chest, as if it was in pain. Souma saw it and put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "What's the matter, Himeko?"

Himeko shook her head and said, "It's nothing Souma-kun. I just feel… a little strange. I can feel something is coming."

"What? Is it one of the necks?"

"I don't know… but I could feel it, something bad is going to happen and I don't know what it is." She answered.

"I see… don't worry, I'll protect you from them, Himeko."

Himeko was cut off by a voice, "From who?"

They spun around and saw Tsubasa, looking at them with a knowing smile. It was scary, albeit it was coming from Souma's brother. It made Himeko shiver from the unknown feeling that she got from him.

"Nii-san, I didn't notice you're here." Souma stood up and quickly went to his brother, "Are you hungry? Want some food?"

"No need to do that Souma, I can get my own food later. So what are you doing here with your girlfriend?"

Himeko gulped at what he said. 'It looks like he still doesn't know.' She thought.

"Ah! S-Sorry Nii-san, I forgot to tell you that we already broke up." Souma said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"I see. Good for you, Kurusugawa-san. You could find someone manlier than this one here." He said, looking at the blonde.

Himeko waved her hands frantically and said, "No! U-Umm… Souma-kun had been kind to me, until now. There wasn't anything wrong with him."

Tsubasa nodded at her and looked back at Souma who was busy glaring at him. "It looks like you'r not the problem. Perhaps she dumped you for someone?"

"I knew you were going to say that." Souma said, still glaring at his brother.

"Anyways, I'll leave you now. I still have a lot to do." He walked away from them but he stopped after a few steps. "Continue protecting her from them, whoever those people are but be sure to take care of yourself too, Souma." At that, he waved at them and left.

"What was that?" Souma asked to himself and looked at Himeko. Himeko looked back at him and shrugged, not knowing what Tsubasa implied earlier.

Back at the Himemiya mansion, Chikane was in her room, looking outside through the window. She was in a bad mood, and she was because of what happened earlier. She closed her eyes at the memory.

"_Umm… Chikane-chan, is it all right if me and Souma-kun go somewhere for a while?" Himeko said. The three of them just left Makoto's room where she stayed to recuperate._

"_Where are you headed Himeko? Wouldn't it be possible for me to accompany you both?" Chikane said softly. Souma followed the couple awkwardly towards the exit of the campus. He knew that Himeko wants to spare Chikane from what is happening but he also knew that Chikane is perceptive. She would know that something important is happening._

_Himeko panicked a little, not knowing what to do or say. "Uh… You see Chikane-chan…. Kazuki-sensei, the priest at the temple at Souma-kun's, wanted to talk to me so… I asked Souma-kun if I could go with him as he goes home today."_

_Hearing what Himeko had said, Souma added, "I believe that it would be better if she goes with me. Your cousin is basically out there, perhaps targeting Himeko. I would be safer if she goes there with someone. Since it is already where I live, she could go with me. Of course, if you would allow it. Don't worry; I'll take care of Himeko."_

_Chikane stopped walking when they reached the exit."Perhaps that is the best way. I still couldn't believe my cousin would try to kill you Himeko. Let me ask you Oogami-kun, where did you get the kunai? Do you always carry one with you?"_

_Souma paled at the question thrown at him but he still answered, "I always carry one but I assure you, I do not use it to harm people. I only use it to _protect_. I'll use it to _protectHimeko_, even if I have to hurt someone."_

"_Souma-kun…" Himeko whispered gratefully._

_Chikane closed her eyes, jealousy began bubbling in her but then again, she knew that her first priority is Himeko's safety. She opened her eyes and relented to Himeko's request. "Then please take care of her, Oogami-kun."_

_Himeko smiled brightly at this and immediately hugged her lover. "Thank you Chikane-chan… Please be safe." At that, Himeko pulled away a little and placed a gentle kiss on the blue haired woman's lips. It ended as fast as it happened but Chikane could swear that Himeko's warmth was still on her lips. The jealousy that she felt subsided in an instant._

_Himeko let go of Chikane, glancing at the blushing Souma, giggling a little. Chikane felt an incoming frown but then it changed into a smile when Himeko beamed at her. "Chikane-chan, I'll see you later."_

_Chikane nodded at her, still smiling, "I'll expect you to be back before dinner, Himeko." Chikane looked at Souma and asked, "Is it possible if you could take Himeko back home after their talk? I'm afraid that my cousin would assault her once he saw her without someone."_

"_Don't worry; I'll be sure to take her back to you before dinner." Souma said and then a playful smile graced his handsome face, "Himeko might start whining like a child if I don't take her back to you." _

"_Mou! Souma-kun, I wouldn't do that!" Himeko complained, blushing at the tease._

"_Really? Seriously though, you wouldn't?" Souma smirked at his question, knowing the answer._

"…" _Himeko kept silent._

"_I do believe in the saying that silenece means yes. So… is that a yes Himeko?" Chikane said, also wanting to tease her beloved._

"_Yes…" Himeko whispered, as her blush intensified. _

_The answer made Souma laugh while Chikane giggled. Warmth flooded Chikane's being at the honest answer given by Himeko. When the laughter subsided, Himeko and Souma decided to head out so that they could finish earlier with they had planned. Chikane decided to wait for while, just until when she couldn't see the two. _

"_Hey, Chikane. Why stay there when you could come with me?"_

_Chikane's blue eyes darkened. She cautiously turned around and asked the other person, "Why do you want to harm Himeko? Tell me, _Kaito_." _

"_Why do you say my name like that my dear cousin? It almost sounds like you're angry at me." Kaito asked nonchalantly._

"_You know the answer to your question. Now answer mine." Chikane said coldly._

"_Why? Do you not know that your _sun_ is ironically the Sun priestess?"_

"_How—"_

"_I know. She already knows it that's why they're going to the temple to prepare for the ritual in summoning Ame no Murakumo. Shouldn't you be joining her?" Kaito smirked, and then he bowed at Chikane, "I'll be on my way. Next time we meet, I'm afraid that I would have to kill you. Please don't give the others the honor of killing one of you or else… I would be greatly disappointed. See you then."_

Chikane gritted her teeth. She needs to plan for the actions now or Himeko and her life would really be in danger. She needs to do something and let Himeko know that she is suspected, and most likely is, theMoon priestess. 'To be the Moon priestess… how did Himeko know that she _is _the Sun priestess?' she grimly thought.

"Mppf!" she tried opening her mouth to talk but Kaito decided to deepen the kiss that he gave to Makoto. She was terrified when Kaito pushed her towards the bed, still kissing her roughly. She started struggling.

Makoto continued struggling against Kaito but with no luck, she couldn't break away from the hungry kiss that Kaito's giving him. It wasn't welcome, the kiss. She felt cold. She felt extremely violated. Something stirred in Makoto, an unknown feeling. After a while, , Kaito pulled away but continued gripping Makoto's wrists.

"So you are… " Kaito said and Makoto felt his grip on her loosening, "one of us…" and he passed out.

"Why?" she venomously asked the unconscious Kaito. Slowly, tears escaped from her eyes but she brushed them and glared at Kaito's unmoving body. Unknown to her and Kaito, Yamata no Orochi's symbol appeared on her back, just below her left shoulder blade.

She was startled when Kaito began wheezing. Although she really hated Kaito at that time for what he had done to her, she still was sincerely worried with what happened to him. Shock was shown on her face when she saw that Kaito was coughing blood.

"Kai-kun!" she tried calling out to him, wondering if he is conscious already. When no answer came she started shouting, "Help! Somebody _please_!"

Kaito grunted. He started sweating and shivering. Makoto frantically slapped him to try and get him to respond to her but to no avail, he didn't show any sign of respond and just continued coughing blood. Makoto began thinking, what happened before he passed out. All she could remember was that they talked and then Kaito began assaulting her, kissing her without consent. She was scared to try something but decided to just do it. All she knows is that she is a girl of action and not thinking. She needs to stop whatever is wrong with Kaito and fast. She inhaled and then leaned, kissing Kaito on his lips.

_*-Whew! There. I was able to update on or before Christmas. I know this isn't a Christmas fic but I want to greet everyone MERRY CHRISTMAS! Christmas is not about gifts and getting money, it is about Jesus being born so let's visit Him on His birthday ok?_

_Anyway, how is it? Were you shocked? Yep, Makoto is the eighth neck, neither Chikane nor Himeko. I hope I was still able to perk your interest! Thanks for reading and those who are kind and not busy enough to leave a review, please do!_

_Of course, thank you very much to __sob'-'sob'-'sob__, __Honulicious__, __devilhamster__, __Lance58__, __mochiusagi__, Moonlight-chan, __and____Alexis - A.A.E____for their review in the last chapter!_

_Also I want to thank __Aa'an Ku'iichi__ and __KikyouIzumiMiko__ for starting reading the story and giving me a review for the first chapter!_

_Thank you also to those who put this in their story alerts and favorites, and me in their favorites. Even thou there is no review for some of you, you still made me happy._

_Sorry for the mistakes as always._

_There! See you guys in the next chapter! Three more to go!-*_


	28. Chapter 28

"Kurusugawa-san, if I'm not mistaken, it would take a week before you'll be able to summon Ame no Murakumo..." Kazuki solemnly told the Sun priestess.

"But Kazuki-sensei, that—"

"I know that you needed the power Ame no Murakumo offers to fight off the necks of Orochi but we still need to consider your health, especially now that the Moon priestess is not yet around. If you want, you may stay here at the temple to save time in going back and forth from here and Himemiya-san's home." Kazuki offered to the blonde, which was easily supported by Souma who would most likely be Himeko's bodyguard through the ordeal.

"Umm… I would like to talk first to Chikane-chan before I tell you my answer… I hope Chikane-chan accepts." Himeko said.

"That's right, Himemiya-san might cut off my head if you stay here without her permission." Souma teasingly said.

"S-Souma-kun!" Himeko exclaimed, blushing because of the tease, "B-But what about you…I saw you blushing when Mako-chan called you with your first name a while ago!" Himeko smiled triumphantly when Souma blushed, "That's the first time right?"

"N-No, it wasn't… just that…I…arr….and stop it, Kazuki Onii-san is just there! Don't embarrass me Himeko!" Souma whispered to the blonde.

"Nyahaha…revenge is sweet right?" Himeko whispered back.

Kazuki laughed while he watched the two teenagers in front of him. "Hmm…Kurusugawa-san, " Himeko and Souma stopped to listen to Kazuki, "when will you be able to give me your answer?" Kazuki asked.

"Umm… Maybe I'll be able to ask Chikane-chan later. Tomorrow I might be able to give you an answer Sensei." Himeko answered.

After that Kazuki told Himeko that she may start the first step in the ritual of summoning the god, Ame no Murakumo. A priestess robe was given to her, a robe exactly the same as the one she had in their past life. When she tried the robe in the nearest bathroom, it surprised her that it didn't fit her. It was a little big for her. After telling Kazuki about it, Kazuki told Souma to get another robe from the old cabinet located in his room. Souma hurriedly went and did what was told and gave it to Himeko when he returned. Himeko accepted it with a smile and proceeded to the bathroom to change.

When she opened the box given by Souma and saw the robe, it made her smile, though it was a sad one. The robe was violet, a robe that looks exactly like the robe that Chikane had used in their past life. She removed the robe from the box and clutched it to her chest, hugging it as sad memories flooded her mind.

The moment that she inhaled the scent of the robe, which should smell like it had been placed in a storage room for a very long time, she was actually shocked when Chikane's scent filled her nostrils. This time, she smiled happily. Even though Chikane haven't recovered the memories from their past life, Chikane still supports her, giving her encouragement to fight Yamata no Orochi. Another surprise revealed itself when she changed on it. It fit her. 'Why would it fit her?' she wondered.

She went out of the bathroom and told Kazuki that the priestess robe fits her; she said that she could start now. Kazuki nodded and told Souma to call Yukihito to lead the blonde to where she could purify her self.

'I can do this…for everyone… Even though I'm not with Chikane-chan again to call Ame no Murakumo… I believe that I can do this. I can,' she clutched on the robe she's wearing and continued her thoughts as she waited for Souma and Yukihito, 'Right Chikane-chan?'

Chikane contemplated on what she should do to know if she really is the Moon priestess. If she is, what should she do next? Will she tell Himeko? She shook her head. 'Of course I should tell her. She could help me. Perhaps if I tell Himeko that I am most likely the Moon priestess, she could help me figure out if I really am and confirm it.'

When she looked at the wall clock near the table in the room, she noticed that it was almost three hours after she and Himeko separated. Thinking that Souma is with Himeko and that they already know what is happening, that they left her without telling anything, another pang of jealousy with a mixture of betrayal overwhelmed her. 'She wouldn't, would she? Himeko loves me. I know that she does but why am I feeling like this? Somewhere… a part of me feels that she does not return the feelings I have for her. Oh Himeko… please hurry and come back… it is getting hard for me to banish these awful thoughts in my mind. Himeko… I disappoint you, don't I?'

'Anything that would help would be great!' she thought as she stared at Kaito.

After kissing Kaito, believing that it might stop whatever is happening to the redheaded man, she waited for any reaction, a stop for the whimpering and sweating would be great. Unfortunately for Makoto, it didn't work. Kaito continued growing paler by the second. He's still whimpering and coughing out blood every now and then.

"Kai-kun!" Makoto called out to him but to no avail. It's as if Kaito couldn't hear her.

"M-Mako…to…" Kaito grunted, "H-How…do…would you do…that again?"

"W-What? What should I do?" Makoto frantically asked, thinking that Kaito have an idea in what to do. Tears are already spilling from her eyes because of fear. Fear for killing Kaito as she knew that it was her fault that this is happening to Kaito.

"Kiss…me."

"But I already did that!" she shouted.

Kaito coughed some blood again and said, "Idiot…you don't…even know…what to do… will you just do…it already? Focus on something... Anything would be…" he trailed off as consciousness left him.

"Kai-kun! Kai-kun! Kai-kun!" she shouted to wake him up but he didn't. 'Focus? I must focus on…what? Kissing him?' she thought.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand to remove the tears clouding her vision and looked at him. Even though he's unconscious, he's still shaking and whimpering because of something that's hurting him, and perhaps killing him. She cradled Kaito's face and thought of their happy past, the warm feeling when Kaito confirmed that he's in love with her, and kissed him.

Something overwhelmed her again, stirring something in her, and this time she felt that it was different from the time when Kaito forced himself upon her. 'Focus…Focus on those happy memories…' she thought as she continued softly kissing him as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

Kaito had been kind to her, helping her every time she's being bullied. Kaito is her savior. She owes so much to him. She wants to make him happy but still confused on what to do. As she pulled away from him, she thought, 'I'll…save you from whatever is happening to you, just like what you had done for me but…how would I do that? By reciprocating your feelings when I—'

"Arrgg…" Kaito groaned, "I knew you could do it. I thank you, Saotome Makoto." He said as he stood up and walked away from Makoto. "I…won't apologize for what I did. I want you Makoto and I won't let anybody, even that Oogami Souma, stop me from having you."

Makoto blushed a little when Kaito mentioned Souma's name. 'Why? Souma-kun doesn't like me in that way; he likes Himeko and not me. Why would Kai-kun include him?'

"For now, I'll let you go but before that let me tell you something first…about what is bound to happen and about your fate to kill your best friend and her lover…as well as that bastard who betrayed us."

"W-What are you talking about? Why would I kill Himeko? That's absurd Kai-kun!" Makoto exclaimed.

"You're one of us Makoto. A neck of Orochi must kill the Moon and Sun priestesses, Chikane and HImeko, so that Yamata no Orochi could destroy this world and create a new one intended for us."

"That's…Kannazuki… but that's just a myth! It isn't true at all!"

"It is true! Don't you understand? What happened a while ago just proves everything. When I kissed you, because of the violation as well as fear and disgust, you unknowingly transferred a kind of poison and intended to kill me. It is in your nature to kill Makoto. Kill the Moon and Sun priestesses so that you could be given a new world, a world that you desire!"

"No! I won't!" Makoto cried out.

"You won't? Then you'll die eventually." Kaito looked smugly at Makoto.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Oogami Souma, he sided with the priestesses, protecting them. Unknown to him, a curse is already being implemented, though slowly, that would turn him into a stone, a breakable stone that I will surely destroy the moment that it happens. If you betray Yamata no Orochi, you'll turn into one and I will surely kill you too. You won't even be able to protest. Also, there is no guarantee that you wouldn't kill the priestesses because Yamata no Orochi…can definitely force you." Kaito explained.

Makoto's already having a headache with what Kaito's telling her. She refuses to hurt her best friend and Chikane. She wants Himeko to be happy because Himeko is the one who made her happy when Kaito had left her in the past. Himeko's also her savior, a true friend that would never betray her. She knows that what Kaito's telling her is unbelievable but she couldn't deny the fact that it must be the truth. What should she do? Follow Kaito or go with Himeko? In an instant, the answer came to her.

"Choose now." Kaito demanded.

"I'll protect Himeko. I will not let you harm her."

Kaito sighed dramatically at this. "I knew it. Then I will let you go as payment for saving me but," he raised his right hand and materialized his spear, pointing it dangerously close to Makoto's neck, making her gulp, "the moment that we meet again, I'll definitely have my way with you. If you resist, death will be upon you."

At that, Makoto vanished through a portal. A moment later, Reiko appeared beside Kaito. "Was that all right? Letting her go?" she asked.

Kaito lowered his arm and said, "Yes."

"Most likely, she would die next week. Korona really wants to kill her." Reiko said emotionlessly.

"Just transport her anywhere before she kills her. Leave her to me." Kaito said as he left the room.

Reiko continued standing thinking of what her lover would do once she follows Kaito's order when that time comes. She shivered thinking of how she will be punished.

"Chikane-chan, I'm home!" Himeko exclaimed when she entered their room.

After purifying her self, she immediately proceeded to finish the first step in summoning Ame no Murakumo. After that, she asked Souma to take her home already. Souma looked at the time and immediately paled since he's sure that the blue haired Himemiya would already be waiting for Himeko. They quickly bid farewell to Kazuki and Yukihito and left for the Himemiya residence.

"Chikane-chan? Where are you?" Himeko asked loudly when she didn't see Chikane. Normally, Himeko would be greeted by a smiling Chikane whenever she goes home. Himeko's breath was taken away from her when the blue haired goddess showed her self.

"Himeko… you're back." Chikane softly said as she exited the bathroom, only clad with a large towel wrapped around her body. Droplets of water moved from her hair and through the creamy neck and shoulder of the Himemiya heiress.

Himeko blushed because of what she's seeing. Chikane clad in nothing but a towel as a few droplets of water cascaded down from her hair to her body. She openly stared at her lover, mouth agape as she willed for self control.

"Himeko?" Chikane asked as she walked towards her girlfriend, curious as to why Himeko would answer back, or talk.

"Youre beautiful, Chikane-chan…" Himeko softly said, making her lover blush a little, still openly staring at Chikane's body. How she wanted to remove that towel and feel the soft skin of her Chikane.

When the distance between them is at arm's length, Chikane noticed what's wrong with her lover. The blonde is blushing furiously, mouth still agape, and eyes moving slowly up and down, looking at her towel-clad body. A warm feeling overwhelmed her; she saw the adoration in Himeko's amethyst eyes when their eyes met.

She gingerly walked closer to her lover and kissed her softly, silently thanking Himeko for her love. She was a little shocked when she felt the blonde took the initiation of making the kiss deeper than it is. The blonde put her arms around the blue eyed goddess and open-mouth kissed her lover. Chikane happily encircled her arms around the waist of her lover, pulled her close and decided to return the kiss that her lover gave her. When the need for air became too much they parted, but after a few seconds, Himeko kissed her again and this time, the towel around Chikane loosened. The only thing that's making the towel stays to where it is the strong embrace of the couple as they kissed each other.

When they pulled away, Chikane immediately held the towel to its place with her left hand as it almost fell from her. Himeko blushed as she realized what she just did. "Himeko…" Chikane whispered, almost as if she's in pain, "I love you Himeko…"

"Chikane-chan, I love you too." Himeko said as tears also began showing itself in her eyes. She put her left hand on Chikane's right cheek as she wiped Chikane's tears with her right hand.

"Don't cry, Chikane-chan."

"You're the one crying, my love." Chikane blushed as she whispered. She used the edge of her towel to wipe the tears in the blonde's eyes.

"You started it…" Himeko smiled at her and gazed at the sapphire eyes staring at her own amethyst eyes. She leaned a little when she noticed something in her loved one's eyes.

"What…What is wrong Chikane-chan? Are you worried about something?"

Chikane's eyes widened a little as she pulled away completely from her lover. She fixed the towel and secured it in its place. "Himeko…can…can we talk after we eat? You may take a bath now; I left some warm water for you."

Himeko slowly nodded and proceeded to get her towel and a change of clothes before she walked towards the bathroom. She entered it but not before throwing Chikane a reassuring smile, silently saying that everything is going to be all right.

"You're so kind my love. What did I do in my past life to have your love in this life?" she whispered as she started putting her clothes on.

After thirty minutes, Himeko exited the bathroom and saw Chikane standing, looking outside through the opened window of the room. Himeko wondered what was wrong with her precious lover but shook it off as she knows that Chikane would tell her the problem after they eat their dinner. She was going to call her lover when someone knocked on the door.

"Ojou-sama, dinner is done." Otoha's voice came from the other side of the door.

Chikane turned around and smiled at Himeko. She said, loud enough for Otoha to hear her, "We will be there shortly."

"Yes, Ojou-sama. Please excuse me." With that, Otoha's soft footsteps could be heard as she walked away from their room.

"Shall we?" Chikane asked.

"Yes, Chikane-chan." Himeko said.

As they eat, Otoha approached Chikane. She said, "Ojou-sama, if I may, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you may." Chikane answered.

"I noticed that Goshujin-sama hasn't returned. I was wondering if he isn't going to return home today."Otoha said.

"Do not worry about him. Perhaps he decided to stay at the hotel that Grandfather arranged for him." Chikane smoothly answered as Himeko began worrying of what Otoha would think when Kaito returned acting strangely.

Otoha nodded and accepted what Chikane told her but she's still worried about Kaito. It was strange that he didn't want to stay at the mansion. She decided that perhaps there are personal matters that Kaito must do.

After eating, the couple returned to their room. As they entered the room, Himeko heard Chikane sigh. Beacause of it, she's now really worried of the problem of the blue haired Himemiya. Chikane rarely sighs, she thought. Himeko followed Chikane to their bed and sat beside her.

"Himeko… I must ask you something important so please answer me truthfully." Chikane told Himeko.

"Yes, Chikane-chan."

Chikane took a deep breath and said, "Himeko, are you the Sun priestess?"

Himeko stiffened on where she was sitting. She looked at Chikane and contemplated on what she should say.

"Himeko… please answer me. This is important." Chikane pleaded to her lover.

"Chikane-chan… I-I am."

"How did you know? Please tell me how. Himeko… my cousin told me that I am the Moon priestess." When Chikane saw Himeko's face began turning pale, she knew that Himeko must have known it already beforehand. "Himeko please… let me help. If I really am the Moon priestess then I can help you. I'll fight to protect you. Let me fight with you please?"It was really uncommon for the Himemiya heiress to plead but for her lover, for her Himeko, she's willing to do anything even if the cost is her own life.

"But Chikane-chan…I…can't tell you how." Himeko sadly told her.

"But why?"

"Because it would hurt you, I don't want you to be hurt Chikane-chan!" Himeko exclaimed as she hugged her lover.

"Himeko… I don't care if I am hurt. I'll gladly give up my life just for you, just to protect you." Chikane told her, not knowing what Himeko's trying to say, oblivious to what Himeko's real point is. Himeko doesn't want her to remember what had happened that night.

Himeko pulled away from Chikane and stood up. "I know that already!" she began crying at this point. "I know full well that you'd do anything… but Chikane-chan… y-you must understand that I too, am willing to give up everything just for you… Just for you, Chikane-chan…" she cried openly at this.

"Oh Himeko… come here." She extended her left hand for her lover to take. Himeko took the offered hand and was pulled against her lover's body. "I know. I apologize." She swayed left and right as she rubbed Himeko back, soothing her. "Shh…stop crying Himeko…Listen to me please?"

Himeko pulled back and looked at Chikane, "I will." She said.

"Himeko, I may be hurt if you tell me what I'm asking for but…it hurts me more not to be able to fight with you, to be with you and protect you. I want that power, Himeko. To be a Moon priestess means that I can fight with you. I want to be the one to protect you…not anyone but me. Only me…" Chikane softly said as she hugged Himeko again.

Himeko embraced her back. "Is…this about me and Souma-kun?" she asked. This time, Chikane is the one who stiffened. Himeko sighed and pulled back a little, "Please remember Chikane-chan, you are the only one for me. I love you very much... In our past life, in this life… and in our future lives…. I know in my heart that you are the only one that I love this much. It's too much Chikane-chan that it pains me to be away from you or even knowing that you're in pain. Please Chikane-chan… I…am not sure where those thoughts of yours are coming from but there is no one other than you for me Chikane-chan." She gave Chikane a loving smile as she gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I…am hurting right now…I am powerless Himeko." Chikane whispered.

"You…really want to know if you are the Moon priestess…that badly Chikane-chan?"

"Yes…"

Himeko sighed and wiped her tears. She sat again beside Chikane and said, "Then…will you stay at the temple for a week with me? We'll…figure out how we'll awaken your powers ok?"

Chikane beamed at what Himeko told her and embraced her, "Thank you very much, my love." She said.

Himeko smiled as she returned the gesture. 'But Chikane-chan…you'll remember what you had done in our past life…I'm afraid of what you'll think…Chikane-chan…please…when that time comes…remember what I told you… '

'It's too much Chikane-chan that it pains me to be away from you or even knowing that you're in pain.'

'I have to go back to them… I have to tell Himeko…' Makoto thought as she got up from the bed and went towards the door. She was about to touch the doorknob, the door opened and revealed Matsumoto.

"You're up." He said.

"Coach…I…can I go now? Staying here is making me sicker by the second." She smirked though all she really wants to do is to express her sadness.

"Well… the nurse said that you may go. I just came to check if you're awake to tell you that." He said, "I don't want my best female runner staying in a place like this." He smirked.

Makoto smiled widely and said as she went out, "Thanks coach! See when school starts!"

Matsumoto shouted as he's sure Makoto could still hear him, "Get your clothes first from the nurses!"

He heard a very faint 'Yes!' He shook his head. He had forgotten that where they were shouting to each other is a place where the wounded and the sick people stay to recover. He sighed and sat on the bed where Makoto had stayed earlier. He knew that Kaito transported Makoto to his place and returned her here after a while. It was a little difficult for him to stop the nurses and a few doctors to check on her, stating that the brunette is fine and just sleeping, not wanting to be disturbed.

'Himemiya Kaito… I refuse to let you hurt any of my students… next week… I'll be protecting them.' He thought as he sat there, contemplating on what to do. 'I don't care bout the consequences.'

Back to Makoto, she continued running until she arrived at the bus stop. She waited for bus that would take her near the Himemiya mansion. She really needed to talk to her and ask for help. What's going to happen is very important since it is about saving the world including the people that's living in it, those people that she wants to protect. A few minutes later, she found her self sitting in the living room of the mansion, where Otoha stood with her, waiting for Himeko and Chikane.

"Mako-chan! What re you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Himeko said as she ran towards her best friend when she, along with Chikane, entered the living room. Chikane looked at Otoha in the corner and dismissed her. Otoha bowed her head and retreated back to her obligations.

"I needed to talk to you and Himemiya-sn. Actually, I do not know how to say it…but…" Makoto said hesitantly. She's afraid that the two wouldn't believe what she's about to say.

"Do not worry, Saotome-san. You could start and tell us however you wanted." Chikane encouraged her as she saw the hesitance in the brunette.

Makoto nodded and said, "I-I m one of the necks…"

**OMAKE:**

Author: Anybody here? Hello? *Looks at every room.* Where could they be?

Chikane: How dare YOU!

Himeko: Mou…Chikane-chan…

Author:* Immediately turns back* A-A-Ah…I came t-to e-explain...

Chikane: You better do, and it MUST be a reasonable one.

Author:...I read a lot of Shiznat fics and Nanofate fics, the ongoing ones and I have a responsibility of reading them and leaving a review but…*saw Chikane's scary look*Ah I mean… Because there seemed to be a problem in ffnet since I was clicking the 'publish' button but it wouldn't work and…now it is fixed…so…

Chikane: Understandable. *Goes to the kitchen*

Author: That…was fast…*Looks at Himeko*

Himeko: W-Well… she loves the part with the loosened towel. She said it was like in Kyoshiro to towa no Sora…

_+- Sorry for the delay and thank you to those who reviewed. I tried to make this longer compared to the other ones… sigh… I can't seem to find more time to write so I am sorry for the VERY LONG DELAY. Nyaha…thanks for reading…-+_


End file.
